Las leyendas del mañana
by Neopercival
Summary: Gracias al deseo de Bills alganar el torneo entre los universos 6-7, latierra del universo 6 vuelve a la vida,pero con algunos cambios,sin saber que Kyabe, ya tenia historia con ese planeta desde antes de que fuera consumido por esa "guerra estupida" que menciono Vados, ya sabiendo lo que se avecina a la tierra,no permitira y hara hasta lo imposible por evitar ese final y sus amigo
1. El inicio de todo: cambiare el destino

**Bien, aqui mi otra idea de cross, habran ligeros cambios en este cross, no habra genderbender, pero si apareceran y tendran mas participacion algunos personajes de relleno, porque admitanlo, algunos personajes si que eran muy buenos pero lastimosamente no salieron mas en la serie**

 **Pues ¿que creen?, aqui si los valorare**

 **En especial a cierta niña prodigio del genjutsu y dueña de un Kekken Genkai basado en el mismo tipo de jutsu**

 **Creo que ya saben a quien me refiero, ¿no?**

 **Bien, comencemos con esta locura**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **La franquicia de dragon ball y la de Naruto no son de mi autoria ni propiedad, son de Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente**

 **Lo mio solo es la historia a narrar**

* * *

El torneo de fuerza entre el universo 6-7 habia terminado con la victoria del equipo de Bills esto no fue del agrado de Champa

Pero era un hakaishin honorable, asi que acepto la derrota

Su equipo no estaba mejor, perdieron y no se querian ni se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados, ellos se esforzarían aun mas, entrenarian mas, ¡serian mas poderosos!

—Este no es el final de esta lucha-dijo Hit llamando la atencion de todos los presentes dentro del cubo cósmico-esta vez fue pura casualidad que hallamos perdido, la proxima vez, vamos a ganar

Afilo la mirada al decir estas palabras, actuando muy bien su fachada, pues el se habia dejado ganar por Monaka por regresarle el favor a Goku

Otorgandole la victoria al universo 7

Algo que su Hakaishin no debia saber por nada de este mundo, o sino, el seria borrado de la existencia sin piedad alguna por este

La declaracion de Hit levanto el animo de muchos, incluso Champa dejo su mal humor de lado y sonrio de soslayo

—Bien dicho Hit-decia el Hakaishin sin voltear a ver a su equipo-pero sera mejor que guardemos esos animos para el torneo entre los 12 universos

Eso llamo la atencion de todos los presentes

—¿Torneo entre los doce universos?-pregunto confundido Botamo

Vados tomo la palabra

—Asi es Botamo-san-respondia la hermosa angel del sexto universo-recuerden lo que prometio Zenos-sama

Ahi fue que todos lo recordaron, ¿pelear contra la elite de los otros 11 universos?, ¡eso sonaba fantastico, increible e interesante!

Ya estaban ansiosos por pelear

Excepto una persona, que estaba mas metido en sus pensamientos que en la conversación que tenian todos los miembros de su equipo

Ya que recuerdos le llegaban acerca de la reciente tierra renacida

Pues aun cuando nadie mas en esa nave lo sabia, Kyabe ya tenia historia con ese planeta, aun mucho antes de que fuera destruido

Ya que el sabia el motivo del porque cayo

—"Maldita cuarta gran guerra..."

* * *

Kyabe se encontraba mirando hacia el vacio mientras la lluvia caia por todo el devastado lugar, producto de la gran guerra apocaliptica que arraso el mundo entero

Los amigos que alguna vez conocio y vivio cuando vino por primera vez al mundo shinobi junto a su maestro Renso

Tirados por todos lados, sin ningun rastro de vida

Al igual que un innumerable cantidad de cuerpos que vestian diferentes tipos de trajes ninja, pero en comun, todos compartian un mismo estilo de banda de la frente

El de la alianza shinobi

Los Kages, miembros de clanes, poderosos shinobis y legendarios heroes que alguna vez fueron nombrados como los mas poderosos

Caidos en batalla como un monton mas de cuerpos sin vida

—No...no...no puede ser...-decia en la incertidumbre e incredulidad el pelinegro-llegue muy tarde, ¡demonios!

Las aldeas estaban totalmente destruidas, el mundo entero y sus habitantes, ya sean humanos o algun otro ser vivo

Extintos

Entre los caidos se encontraba cierto Kazekage pelirrojo, su calabaza estaba hecha pedazos, Kyabe lo reconocio de inmediato

—Gaara...

No era justo, el pelirrojo era alguien que estaba empezando a tener una vida mas normal y humana actualmente, segun los reportes que recibia, era mas feliz

¿Acaso era el destino del pelirrojo vivir y morir en desgracia?

Al aparecer, si

Despues de esto, el le daria la sepultura que el creia conveniente, no solo a el, sino a cada humano que habia caudo en esta maldita guerra

Lo sabia perfectamente bien, pues volo tal avion supersonico a traves de todo el mundo buscando de forma desesperada algun sobreviviente

Cosa inexistente, pues ya no quedaban humanos vivos

—¡Cough!

O tal vez si, alguno

Kyabe se soprendio de sobremanera el escuchar ese quejido ahogado, rapidamente busco desde el aire al causante de ese lamento

Encontrandolo sepultado entre un monton de escombros

 **¡FUUUUUSH!**

Kyabe no perdio el tiempo y lanzo una rafaga de energia que desintegro las rocas, obviamente lo hizo con tal cuidado que el herido no sufriera mas

Ahi lo vio y se alegro, pero le duro poco, pues la apariencia y estado actual de su casi muerto amigo era deplorable

Le faltaba el brazo derecho, asi como ese mismo lado de ojo, su ropa estaba totalmente rasgada y tenia muchas lesiones y sangre por todo el cuerpo

No tenia mucho tiempo

—Naruto...

Asi es, Naruto Uzumaki, el ninja cabeza hueca mas hiperactivo del mundo, el niño de la profecia, el posible salvador del mundo shinobi, el que seria en el futuro, Hokage de Konoha

Casi muerto

El aludido al escuchar como lo habian llamado volteo su rostro y cuando vio al pelinegro abrio sus dos ojos en sorpresa

—Kyabe...san...

Kyabe no perdio tiempo y salio a toda carrera hacia su caido y rubio amigo, pues queria salvarlo a toda costa

Lo tomo con un brazo su espalda y su cabeza con la otra para ayudarlo a sentarlo, lo hacia de forma delicada, no queria empeorar aun mas la situacion

—Naruto-el pelinegro llamo la atencion del rubio-dime, ¿que fue lo que ocurrio?, ¿quien fue el culpable de todo esto?

Naruto sabia que aunque Kyabe no lo demostraba, estaba furioso, la ira nublaba su cabeza y solo podia ser despejada derramando la sangre de los responsables de toda esta masacre

Naruto y Kurama, que se encontraba igual que su contenedor, sonrieron, pues eso era lo que necesitaba el pelinegro para derrotar a la causante del exterminio de la humanidad

 **[Dicelo mocoso]-** Decia el biju en las ultimas, pero con una sonrisa maliciosa, pues ella no saldria impune de su masacre, pues si el pelinegro la enfrentaba en ese estado de ira irraconal, no habia duda alguna que la iba a despedazar **[Si voy a morir, quiero ver como sufre esa zorra antes de partir junto a nosotros, morire feliz]**

Naruto sonrio ante la propuesta de su amigo Zorruno, era malicioso incluso antes de su muerte, pero en esta ultima ocasion, le daba toda la razon

—Kyabe-san...veo que no has cambiado en nada...-decia el caido transmigrante de Ashura con una sonrisa, ni al borde de la muerte, dejaba esa sincera sonrisa

El pelinegro sentia como las lagrimas amenazaban con salir a cantaros

—Lo se-respondia conteniendose de llorar-tu tampoco has cambiado casi en nada-le respondio con una sonrisa ligera y forzada

El rubio reia por lo bajo

—Si, es verdad, lastima que esta sea la ultima vez que nos veamos-ante esa declaracion, Kyabe estaba sucumbiendo ante la ira y el dolor-hubiera sido genial que cuando terninara la guerra, hubieramos ido todos los 13 novatos a celebrar en Ichirakus ramen

Si, trece novatos, Kyabe tambien fue considerado de esa generacion a pesar de no ser parte de un equipo, pues no lo neesitaba

—Si hubiera sido genial volver a estar todos unidos nuevamente todos juntos-decia el pelinegro, la oscuridad de la noche junto a su caido cabello que por la lluvia se habia caido, le tapaba los ojos-incluso el emo de Sasuke, hubiera sido genial verlo de nuevo

El moribundo volvio a reir ante las palabras de su otro amigo azabache

—No deberias hablar asi de los difuntos-decia en broma el rubio, llamando la atencion del pelinegro-mucho menos cuando estan tan cerca

El rubio vio hacia un lado y su sonrisa decayo al ver algo sumamente doloroso, Kyabe tambien observo lo que el rubio veia y no solo se entristecio, sino que se llenaba mas y mas de rabia

A un lado, se encontraban los restos del equipo 7

Kakashi estaba sentado con los hombros caidos y la cabeza gacha, un charco de sangre se hacia presente en donde el caido peliplata veia

No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que eso era producto de que su sharingan fue arrancado de su cuenca izquierda

Sakura se encontraba acostada de frente, todo bien hasta ahi, pero lo malo y horrible, era el horrible e inmenso charco de sangre en el que se encontraba acostada

Y finalmente Sasuke

Al igual que Kakashi, sentado pero la diferencia es que el Uchiha tenia la Kusanagi clavada en su pecho, directo en el corazon

Definiivamente estaba muerto

La ira de Kyabe ya estaba en su limite que sin darse cuenta, deprendia un poder inmenso que llamo la atencion de los responsables de la extincion humana

* * *

—¿Hmmm?-preguntaba levantandose de la cama en la que se encontraba cierto Uchiha ancestral al sentir una efimera rastro de energia, lo curioso es que no era Chakra

Madara Uchiha, el ancestro de Sasuke y todo su clan, no habia sido traicionado por Zetsu, ya que lo ayudo a resucitarla

Siendo recompensado por ella, le devolvio a la vida, volviendo a caminar sobre el mundo de los vivos, justo despues de que aniquilaran a toda la humanidad

¿Porque Kaguya haria eso?, eso lo sabran ahora

Del lado opuesto de la cama, Kaguya Outsusuki, la que es considerada la diosa de este mundo, se levantaba, tapandose su desnudez con las sabanas, sintiendo el malestar de su productor de humanos

Esa era la razon

Kaguya habia decidido que la humanidad actual era imposible de salvar, asi que decidio exterminarla para poder iniciar desde cero

A viva imagen y semejanza de ella y Madara, la humanidad renaceria

—Lo sentiste, ¿verdad Madara?-pregunto de forma seria la diosa de la luna a su consorte-fue efimera, pero era un poder inmenso

—Si, al parecer hubo algun sobreviviente-decia el Uchiha levantandose de la cama y empezando a vestirse con su armadura-si queremos que el sueño del mundo perfecto sea realidad, no debe quedar ni un solo sobreviviente

Kaguya lo imito, pero solo uso su poder y su traje habitual ya la vestia

—Si, lo se-respondia la diosa de forma seria-debemos ir a eliminarlo, ¡Zetsu!

Al llamar a su hijo, el ser oscuro aparecio pasando por debajo de la puerta como una sombra y poco a poco se elevaba tomando una forma humanoide

—¿Si madre?

—Pudiste sentirlo, ¿verdad?-pregunto ella, recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte-bien, creo que ya sabes que hacer, vamos a aniquilar a ese ultimo de mis errores

—Como ordene-respondio y salio de la habitacion

En menos de 5 minutos, toda la familia Outsuki ya estaba preparados para partir

—Hora se purgar el mundo de una vez por todas

Con esa declaracion de la diosa, salieron a toda velocidad a ese lugar

* * *

—"Ya vienen malditos"-pensaba Naruto al sentir como inconcientemente la ira de de Kyabe llamaba a los verdugos de la humanidad-"hoy sera el dia en que caigan"

Kyabe se calmo, neesitaba hacerlo, pues sabia que en la pelea que se avecinaba, era mejor estar centrado y no dejarse llevar por sus emociones

—Naruto, dimelo-volvio a llamar la atencion de su moribundo amigo rubio-¿quien fue el que les hizo todo esto?

La lluvia caia a montones y no daba señales de querer parar, era como si el mundo entero llorara por esta gran perdida

Amigos, camaradas, personas inocentes, todas caidas por la ambicion y de un Uchiha con buenas intenciones, pero de mal proceder y una alien con delirios de dios omnipotente

Naruto sabia que aun ellos junto a Zetsu negro, los iban a acompañar a todos los inocentes al otro mundo

—Una diosa, un orgulloso y una grotesca masa negra

Esa respuesta desconcerto y confundio al pelinegro

—¿Que intentas decir con eso?-pregunto confundido

—Asi que es verdad y no estabamos equivocados, si habia un sobreviviente

Kyabe callo al escuchar esa voz, no le daba miedo en absoluto, todo lo contrario, lo llenaba de ira y odio, volteo un poco su rostro y vio por sobre su hombro derecho a los causantes de todo esto

Vaya, Naruto tenia razon, los habia descrito a la perfeccion

Sintio el nivel de poder que tenian y no era para nada tomarselo a la ligera, eran increiblemente poderosos, pero nada que el no pudiera manejar

—Se suponia que ya los habiamos eliminado a todos-decia el Uchiha-pero por lo que veo nos equivocamos

Cada palabra que salia de su boca hacian que la rabia del pelinegro subiera

No sabian en lo que se estaban metiendo

Le hizo una seña a Naruto de que se quedara callado y que fingiera estar muerto, le prometia que le daria su venganza, la de todos

El Uzumaki solo sonrio y le hizo caso, en eso Kyabe lo deposito con cuidado en el suelo, luego se levanto, aun dandole la espalda a sus enemigos, que confiados creian que podrian acabar con el ultimo humano vivo

—No deberias preocuparte por ese cuerpo-decia el Zetsu negro con burla-pronto te encontraras con ellos en el infierno, como todos los humanos mercen

Eso no fue muy bien tomado por el pelinegro

 **¡FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSH!**

—¡GAAAAAAAH!

Ante la mirada incredula del Uchiha y la diosa de la luna, Zetsu negro fue consumido por una rafaga de energia sin dejar rastro alguno

¿El responsable?, obviamente Kyabe

El pelinegro sin siquiera voltearse, simplemente alzo su brazo y sin apuntarle, lo desintegro de un solo ataque, esto alerto a ambos sobrevivientes

Este tipo no era un humano corriente

Si tan solo supieran que ni siquiera era un humano

No se iban a confiar nuevamente, este chico era alguien poderoso, Kaguya levito encima de Madara haciendo que sus ropas y cabello ondulen en el aire, luciendo amenazante

El Uchiha no se quedo atras y empuño su gigantesco Gunbai

Kyabe ni se amedrento, es mas, ni se daba la vuelta a encararlos, no valian la pena

Kaguya sin querer perder tiempo, lanzo falanges de la punta de sus dedos, y para gozo de ella, dio en el blanco

Pero la felicidad le duro poco, pues los huesos disparados, simplemente cayeron del cuerpo de la victima como si hubieran chocado contra un muro de acero

Cosa tambien increible, pues esos huesos podian facilmente atravezar dicho elemento

Incluso detuvo una falange desviada que se dirigia hacia el rubio en el suelo, con solo una mano y sin ver

—No...No puede...ser...-decia la alien en shock

—¿Huesos?, ya veo por algo te me hacias muy conocida-dijo llamando la atencion de esta y del Uchiha-eres perteneciente a la raza de los Outsutsuki, ¿verdad?

La mencion de su raza, hizo que la mujer abriera los ojos en sorpresa por primera vez en la vida

—¿Como sabes eso?-pregunto de forma seria y fria

Eso hizo sonreir al pelinegro

—Tomare eso como un si-dijo dandose la vuelta mostrando un par de ojos que reclamaban la sangre de los que tenia al frente, admitian que eso los habia intimidado un poco-sobre lo otro, no necesitan saberlo, pues...moriran justo ahora

Los ojos del pelinegro ya se habian vuelto aun mas asesino, algo curioso, es que sus negros ojos habian cambiado a verde esmeralda, de alguna manera, eso lo hacia ver aun mas temible

Eso alerto a ambos, asi que no se iban a andar con rodeos, iriran con todo

Madara invoco su Susanoo perfecto completo y Kaguya se transformo en su gigantesca bestia conejo monstruosa

Kyabe solo sonrio

—Eso...no hara ninguna diferencia...

Naruto abriendo disimuladamente un ojo, sonrio al ver desde la espalda de su amigo, como el pelinegro caminaba de forma lenta y amenazante hacia los dos titanes frente a ellos

Esta pelea ya estaba ganada por Kyabe

* * *

—"Despues de eso...ya no recuerdo nada"

Era cierto, pues cuando Kyabe se dirigia a ambos rivales, sintio algo raro y luego todo estaba oscuro, solo recuerda que estaba sentado en un lugar, sin recordar nada previo

Se levanto y salio de una especie de carpa

Al ver el panorama por poco se demorona, ejercitos de saiyajin cargaban bolsas negras ya sea en sus brazos o en camillas

Todos con caras aflijidas, pues no era nada lindo lo que veian, cientos y cientos de cuerpos de una raza que acababa de extingirse por la ambicion de dos lunaticos

Y eso que solo era ahi, en la zona de guerra, cuando se encarguen del resto del mundo, ninguno de ellos podria soportar ver a los inocentes sacrificados

Niños entre ellos

Si, seria una de las tareas mas dificiles para los salyajin

Kyabe camino a paso lento y se acerco a una de las bolsas negras que estaban en la mesa de cuerpos, ya no tenia vida que pudiera decirle que era el

Pero siendo tan amigos, casi hermanos, Kyabe no necesitaba de sentir su energia para saber que se trataba de su gran amigo humano

Naruto Uzumaki

Habia muerto, pero habia una gran sonrisa de satisfaccion al ver que su raza y sus seres queridos, fueron todos vengados

Durante casi una semana, grupos de saiyajin llegaron a la tierra para limpiar el mundo caido y darle honores a los caidos

Sepultados en fosas con sus nombres y otras en fosas comunes, en una semana el mundo ya estaba limpio

En todo sentido

No habia ser vivo en ese mundo, ya sea humano o animal, solo la fauna se habia salvado, el mundo habia quedado desierto

Un panorama demasiado triste y desalentador para los saiyajin, en especial para Kyabe y Renso, quienes habian vivido en el planeta por un buen periodo de tiempo desde que Kyabe tenia 6 años en realidad

Ver a sus amigos de infancia, metidos dentro de u ataud, no era nada agradable

Sin mas que poder hacer ahi, mas que pedirle a los dioses del universo que guien sus almas al descanso y paz eterna

—"Asi fue como empece a cambiar...segun me dijeron"

Si, Kyabe habia cambiado, ahora era un poco mas frio y entrenaba mas, no es que se halla convertido en un antisocial ni nada, pero ahora no se lo veia mucho, pues ahora se la pasaba entrenando

¿Porque?, simple

—"Queria ser mas fuerte...para jamas volver a perder a las personas que me importan"-vio su mano por un segundo y se ilumino con una llama dorada-"ahora ya lo soy"-cerro su puño pero la flama no cedia-"pero aun no es suficiente, lo se, debo entrenar aun mas y llegar a mis limitesy cuando llegue...romper esa barrera e ir mas alla"

Eran los pensamientos del saiyajin, su determinacion era muy conocida por todos, lo de Vegeta realmente le llego

"No olvides este dolor...pues es el que ta recordara a cual nivel es al que quieres llegar"

—"A donde quiero llegar, ¿uh?-se preguntaba burlon el pelinegro-"sera divertido averiguarlo"

Todos estaban espectantes en sus propios asuntos, excepto Frost por obvias razones, pero cierta angel peliblanca, fue la unica que observaba minuciosamente al saiyajin, que tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba, que jamas se dio cuenta de que era observado

Vados solo sonrio

—"interesante..."

Kyabe seguia en lo suyo, cuando...

—¡GAAAAGH!

Ese enorme lamento alerto a todo el mundo, veian confusos como el pelinegro se lanzaba al piso apretando su cabeza con sus manos tratando de apaciguar un dolor inmenso dentro de su cabeza

Los testigos solo veian espectantes el suceso, Botamo y Magetta impotentes sin saber que hacer, Hit observando de forma analitica, Champa confuso, Frost aun inconciente y Vados tranquila

Pues era la unica que sabia que era lo que le pasaba al pelinegro

—Ara ara, no crei que este suceso ocurriera tan rapido

Las palabras de la angel de Champa llamaron la atencion de todos

—Oe Vados-llamo el Hakaishin a su maestra-¿tu sabes que le pasa?-señalo al adolorido Kyabe

—Asi es Champa-sama-respondia la maestra del Hakaishin tranquila-solo esta teniendo una modificacion cerebral

Esto saco un signo de interrogacion en la cabeza en todos los presentes

—Una...¿que?-pregunto confundido Champa

Vados solo suspiro por la ignorancia de su alumno y los demas, asi que procedio a explicar

—Kyabe-kun al parecer vivio un tiempo en nuestro planeta tierra antes de que fuera destruido por esa guerra estupida de la que le hable

—Ah, esa en ese mundo de ninjas que se mataron al luchar contra un humano de poder inmenso y una que se creia diosa, ¿verdad?

La asistente sonrio y asintio

—Esa misma-dijo alegre-bueno, tal parece que al haber vivido ahi y tener muchos recuerdos en ese mundo, tambien fue afectado al ser resucitada la vida en la tierra

—Explicate mejor Vados-exigia el Hakaishin de brazos cruzados y un rostro confundido

Ella asintio

—Por supuesto-decidio explicar mejor-veran, por lo que puedo deducir, cuando el super Sheng Long resucito la tierra no solo hizo eso, sino que tambien la reescribio

Eso llamo aun mas la atencion de todos

—¿La reescribio?-pregunto asombrado Botamo-Vados asintio con una sonrisa-vaya, eso es incrible

—Entonces lo que a Kyabe le pasa es...

—Asi es Champa-sama-respondio la bella angel-sus memorias y recuerdos estan siendo reiniciadas, para poder ser modificadas a las nuevas, una total modificasion a su mente, por eso es que se encuentra en ese estado, pues su cerebro ahora esta recibiendo de golpe todas esas nuevas memorias y experiencias vividas

Con esa explicacion a todos se les aclararon sus dudas, pero aun asi, esperaban que el pelinegro se recuperara rapido

Por suerte solo fueron 10 minutos, pero cayo inconciente

Kyabe aun inconciente, fue dejado en el planeta Sadla bajo el ojo preocupado de sus allegados, aunque cierta angel guardian se prometio mentalmente el vigilar su progreso

Un dia despues recupero la conciencia

Estaba desesperado por ir a la nueva tierra a comprobar si lo que sus nuevos recuerdos le mostraron, era real

Pero no pudo, pues tenia muchos pendientes en su trabajo como el nuevo capitan de las fuerzas de defensa de Sadla, que no le alcanzaba el tiempo

Y cuando al fin tenia la oportunidad, Champa lo recluta nuevamente para particpar nuevamente en un torneo, solo que esta vez era entre los 12 universos y la sobrevivencia del ganador

Otra vez sus planes fueron frustados

Pero bueno, al menos logro que su universo y los demas sobrrvivieran de alguna manera, eso se los explicara mas tarde

Pero tuvo que decansar todo un año para solamente recuperarse y decansar

¡Ha!, ¿descansar?, por favor, es un saiyajin

Con un permiso especial de Champa y Bill, que aunque no lo demostraban, luego de los suscesos del torneo de los doce universos, se llevaban mucho mejor

Consiguio viajar a la tierra del universo 7 a buscar a su "Sisho" (maestro) Vegeta, para que lo entrene

Cosa que al principio Vegeta se nego, pero luego de observar su determinacion y voluntad, pudo ver al saiyajin Kyabe como lo que era

Un guerrero digno de admirar

Acepto, cosa que alegro mucho a Kyabe, pero Vegeta le puso una condicion, eso le llamo mucho la atencion

Deberia pasar por todos los tipos de entrenamientos de la tierra, eso confundio al nativo del universo 6, ¿que tipos de entrenamiento hacian en este mundo?

Ojala no hubiera preguntado

Entreno las distintas disciplinas de los guerreros Z:

Estilo tortuga

Estilo grulla

Estilo familia del mal (Piccolo)

Estilo Brief (Vegeta)

Estilo de Kami sama (mr Popo)

Estilo Karin

Cabe decir que aun siendo un poderoso en increiblemente resistente guerrero saiyajin en todo los aspectos

Cayo rendido en miles de ocasiones

Sonaba absurdo, ¿verdad?, pues creanlo, Kyabe sufrio y mucho con cada entrenamiento que tuvo, pues fueron brutales en todo el sentido de la palabra, creia que solo era una suerte el seguir vivo

Ademas, Piccolo junto a Dende, Mr. Popo, el maestro Karin, crearon sellos especiales magicos, que fueron grabados en el abdomen del pelinegro para que sus poderes sean sellados y quedaran como un humano en entrenamiento

Eso fue lo que lo hizo sufrir

El estilo Kame y Tsuru era dificil, pero llevable, el del el maestro Karin dio un poco de problemas

Diablos, ¿subir una gigantesca torre con solo fuerza fisica, determinacion y voluntad?, ¡eso era imposible de hacer!

Pero lo logro

Luego el de Kami-sama, este lo llevo en muchas ocasiones a su limite, mr Popo si que era un rival de cuidado y esas ropas de entrenamiento si que eran jodidamente pesadas

Al final, tambien la paso

El de Piccolo, ¡ese fue el infernal en todo el sentido de la palabra!, carajo, este mundo era muy peligroso de recorrer si no tenias tus poderes

Sobrevivir por 5 meses en desiertos, bosques, llanuras, etc, etc, si que era un trabajo dificil, pero como el era alguien que no solo era poderoso, sino tambien sumamente inteligente, lo logro, pudo sobrevivir

Ahora le toco entrenar directamente con el Namek, eso si que fue el infierno en vida, Piccolo no tenia piedad en sus arremetidas y ataques, dejando en varias ocasiones, al borde de la muerte

Aun asi, el saiyajin no abandono el entrenamiento, su orgullo saiyajin salia a flote y no lo dejaba abandonar esto, debia pasarlo para poder demostrar que era un digno y poderoso guerrero

Tambien paso esa prueba, pero debia admitir que el Namek era poderoso y por bastante, ahora entendia el porque Frost tuvo muchos problemas al pelear con Piccolo en el torneo entre los universo 6-7

 **(N/A: Ver manga de dragon ball super, pelea entre Frost vs Piccolo, es mas epica que la del anime)**

Debia admitir que ese Namek si que era poderoso, era casi tan fuerte como Vegeta, solo le faltaba entrenar un poco mas y podria llegar al mismo nivel que su Sisho

Al fin toco el entrenamiento con su modelo a seguir como guerrero, Vegeta

Sufrio

Sufrio como jamas en la vida creyo que sufriria, el no se contuvo para nada, aun con Goku que se habia unido al entrenamiento, el nivel de brutalidad no bajo

Kyabe pudo darse cuenta, de que puede que Goku sea una persona amable y buena, pero cuando se trata de entrenamiento

Era todo un demonio

Al pasar dos años, se dio cuenta que su permiso se estaba terminando, asi que los maestros entendieron eso y darian por finalizado el entrenamiento

Pero no sin antes, tener un encuentro con todos sus maestros, si, con TODOS ellos...al mismo tiempo...

Kyabe estaba jodido

Pero no tanto, pues el sello en su cuerpo ya habia sido removido, liberando los poderes sellados del pelinegro, cosa que sumados a sus poderes recien adquiridos, lo volvieron alguien extremadamente poderoso

Estaba a la par del actual Mirai no Trunks, si ambos lucharan, no sabrian cual seria el ganador, eso era algo sorprendente, pues Trunks actualmente podria pelear contra Black y Zamasu al mismo tiempo

Y ganarles a ambos

La batalla fue epica en todos sentidos, Shin habia propuesto que la batalla sea en el planeta sagrado, pues la tierra no soportaria tanto poder

Asi todos asintieron, claro que Mr. Popo tuvo que pedir permiso a Dende, cosa que el infante Namek acepto con una sonrisa

No habia de que preocuparse, la tierra estaba en paz y sin ningun villano o maldad venidera, ademas, Goten y Trunks se quedaron con el, cosa que el niño verde alegro en demasia, pues cuando estaban los tres juntos, todo era diversion

Mr. Popo solo suspiro, deseaba que la tierra siguiera en buen estado para cuando regrese

Bien, volviendo al tema de la pelea...

Kyabe se mostraba agitado y muy herido, ya habia derrotado, pero con mucho esfuerzo a sus primeros maestros

Fue increible, lo sorprendio de sobremanera el hecho de que Popo, Roshi, Karin y Ten Shin Han le dieran tal nivel de combate, uso el poder del ssj al maximo nivel

Ahora solo quedaban en frente de el, sus ultimos tres maestros

Dos saiyajin y un Namek

Ellos estaban intactos, ambos saiyajin en ssj blue y Piccolo con su poder al 100% liberado

Dio gran batalla, pero termimo perdiendo, pero era razonable, eran los tres de los cuatro mas poderosos seres del universo 7

Cinco, si es que se contaba con Mirai Trunks que vive en una linea de tiempo alternativa

Kyabe satisfecho regreso a su mundo, pero no sin antes unos regalos de los guerreros Z, una especie de Tablet electronica, una armadura de combate igual a la de Vegeta que uso en el torneo de los universos 6-7, ambas cosas construidas por la super genio peliazul

Cosa que Kyabe los acepto con alegria, ademas de un ultimo regalo

Una espada tipo occidental por parte de Yamcha, pues este ultimo, volvio a restaurar sus entrenamientos y enseño al pelinegro el arte del Kenjutsu a su mas puro y fino nivel

Cabe decir que Kyabe agradecio muy emocionado por ese regalo, aun se preguntaba que era lo que contenia esa Tablet elecrronica, pero ya lo averiguaria despues

Despues de las despedidas, Kyabe fue recogido por Vados y lo llevo de vuelta al universo 6, cabe recalcar que aunque no lo demostrara, estaba muy sorprendida por el increible incremento de poder del chico sonriente a su lado

Le parecio muy interesante, talvez estuviera al lado del siguiente Hakaishin

Pero ni bien volvio y ya queria ir al mundo shinobi y aun bajo las protestas de Caulifa y Kale que se habian apegado al pelinegro luego del mortal torneo de los doce universos, Kyabe no cedio

Ni aun cuando Caulifa amenazo con romperle las piernas

El no perdio tiempo y se subio a la primera nave que encontro a la vista, despegando hacia la nueva tierra, obviamente habia pedido antes los permisos pendientes, no queria problemas

Y asi es como llegamos a estas alturas

Kyabe no podia dejar de asombrarse, pues la tierra que vio hace poco tiempo caer en la guerra, ahora estaba totalmente cargada de vida

Era maravilloso

Bueno, aun podia sentir miles y miles de instintos asesinos en todo el planeta, como en antaño, pero bueno, eso era lo normal en el mundo shinobi, ¿verdad?

La nave no se acento en la aldea cuando Kyabe logro divisarla a lo lejos, simplemente aterrizo un poco cerca, escondio la nave con camuflaje bajo tierra en un lugar inospito

Luego le pediria la tecnologia a la dr Brief acerca de las capsulas hoi poi

Y sin pleno razonamiento, expulso su ki y volo directamente a la aldea, como un bolido paso las murallas de la aldea sin despertar a los siempre atentos Izumo y Kotetsu

Pero si a los shinobis que vieron pasar el bolido que se dirigia hacia la torre de la godaime hokage

Alarmados todos, se dirigieron hasta dicha torre para proteger a su nueva y querida lider de la aldea, deber que cumplirian aun cuando sus vidas esten en riesgo de perderse

* * *

Tsunade Senju, nieta del shodaime hokage y fundador de Konohagure no sato, una medic nin de renombre mundial

La actual Hokage de Konoha

Se encontraba pensativa acerca de tres personas en especifico, en su mente tres cabelleras, una blanca y dos rubias, una en picos y otra en coletas, rondaban sin parar

Hace ya casi cuatro años que Jiraiya se habia llevado a los gemelos Namikaze-Uzumaki a un intenso viaje de entrenamiento

Ella solo esperaba ansiosa la llegada de ambos para ver el crecimiento en ambos gemelos

Pero si Jiraiya se hubiera atrevido a corromperlos a ambos, se iba a encargar personalmente de que la descendencia de ese pervertido de mierda se muera con el

Si es que entienden la amenaza

Pero habia algo que tambien le estaba carcomiendo la cabeza y era que a los shinobis que mando a los examemes chunning de Suna estaban en peligro incluso Gaara y una chica que al parecer tambien es una Jinchuriki habian sido capturados y pedian ayuda a Konoha

Lo malo es que ahora todos sus Shinobis de alto rango estaban en sus respectivas misiones y no tenia a quien enviar

—Ojala los milagros cayeran del cielo

Tsunade no sabia cuanto peso tendria su deseo

En ese momento, la torre temblo tal como si un terremoto hubiera azotado todo el lugar y no estaba muy equivocada la idea del todo

—¡Kyaaaa!-exclamaba la asistente de Tsunade Shizune aferrandose a un mueble para no caer-¡¿que esta pasando?!

—¡Tranquila Shizune!-exclamaba la mujer en el mismo estado que su alumna, hasta que ceso el terremoto-ya paso, ¡Anbu!

 **¡POOOF!**

En una explosion de humo blanco, un anbu mascara de gato habia aparecido al ser llamado por la lider de la aldea

—Aqui Gato a sus ordenes Hokage-sama-el anbu mostro su respeto a su lider arrodillado y con la cabeza gacha

—Informe-pidio la Hokage de forma inmediata

—Al parecer algo o alguien ha aterrizado a un lado de la torre Hokage -sama-daba su informe oso-ya varios shinobis estan al tanto de la situacion y estan aqui tambien

—¿Algo cayo?-pregunto confundida la rubia, asi que por instinto, miro por los cuarteados vidrios de su ventana y ahi lo vio-...no...no puede ser...

Shizune estaba algo nerviosa al ver el estado de su maestra, no le intuia nada bueno

—¿Lady...Tsunade?-pregunto dudosa la pelinegra

—¡Anbu!-exclamo la rubia al mencionado y este puso atencion-diles a los shinobis que se alejen de ese lugar, yo me hare cargo de esto

El anbu no entendia el proceder de su ama, pero no podia contradecirla

—Hi, Hokage-sama-y en un "puf!, el anbu desaparecio

Shizune veia confusa a su maestra, ¿que era lo que tenia en mente?, pero esa confusion fue cambiada por sorpresa, pues Tsunade estaba sonriendo

—¿Lady Taunade?-volvio a preguntar la confundida asistente de la godaime

—Shizune, creo que ya tenemos a la persona indicada que va a poder hacer el encargo

La morocha parpadeo en confusion ante las palabras de su maestra, pero salio de su estupor cuando veia como la rubia abandonaba el despacho

Asi que ella corrio atras de su maestra

* * *

Los shinobis presentes estaban anonadados por lo que veian, ¿que era esa cosa?

Solo hace unos momentos ellos estaban tranquilos en sus vidas y labores como siempre, hasta que ese bolido de fuego blanco cruzo por encima de todos ellos

De toda Konoha

Intercabiaban miradas asombradas, pero dejaron eso de lado al ver a donde se dirigia ese misterioso misil blanco

A la torre del hokage

Sin perder tiempo, todos se movilizaron a gran velocidad a esa misma direccion, ya sea saltando de techo en techo o de arbol en arbol o corriendo a toda velocidad por las calles

 **¡BROOOOOOOM!**

Ese sonido los alerto demasiado, pues era el inconfundible sonido de algun objeto chocando a gran velocidad y fuerza

Aumentando la velocidad de sus extremidades inferiores ya sea con pura fuerza fisica o con ayuda del chakra

No importaba el metodo, solo el llegar rapido a la torre de su lider

Y llegaron, pero se asombraron por lo que vieron

Un bolido de fuego, agitandose como una volenta llamarada circular que no parecia tener las intenciones de apagarse por ningun motivo, habia aterrizado a pocoa metros de la torre Hokage, dejando un gran crater en el suelo

Dieron gracias a Kami que se estrello en el suelo y no en la propia torre

Se acercaban a la flama blanca, rodeandola entre todos

—¿Que es esa cosa?-prehuntaba Iruka a su compañero shinobi, un tipo de lentes oscuros

—No lo se Iruka-respondia Ebisu viendo la flama, que se reflejaba en sus gafas oscuras-pero no debemos bajar la guardia, estemos atentos

—¡Hi!-respondieron Iruka y el resto de los jounin

Aun asi, Kakashi recien llegando a la escena, con su sharingan activado, veia la flama detenidamente, pues le era muy familiar

Ya habia visto este fenomeno hace mucho tiempo

Pero la pregunta era, ¿en donde?

—"Esto...¿de donde...?..."-era lo que pensaba el peliplata

La flama seguia revoloteandose tan vivaz como cuando cayo y aterrizo en ese lugar, no queria ni mostraba intenciones de extingirse en algun momento

Seguia tan fuerte como en el inicio

—Muy bien, escuchen todos-el anbu llego con los demas, llamando la atencion de todos-Tsunade-sama ha ordenado que se retire

—¿Eh?-Kakashi y los demas tenian toda la cara escrita la palabra confusio -¿porque Tsunade-sama ordenaria eso?

—No lo se-fue la respuesta del anbu-pero son las ordenes de la godaime hokage

Los shinobis aun dudosos de la orden de su lider, no tuvieron mas opcion que acatar la orden y alejarse lentamente de la llama

En ese momento, la Godaime junto a su asistente hicieron actos de aparicion

—Ara ara, pero miren a quien tenemos aqui-la hokage, ante la mirada incredula de todos los presentes, se acerco bastante a la flama, hasta sonriendo se cruzo de brazos-¿quien diria que volverias tan pronto?

Los ninjas presentes estaban confundidos ante lo que su lider estaba haciendo, que era...¿hablarle a la flama en frente de ellos?

No tenian idea de que estaba pasando

—Hokage-sama, es mejor que no se acerque mas a esa cosa-advirtio Kakashi serio a la Senju, llamando su atencion-podria ser peligroso

Ante estas palabras, Tsunade sonrio, para confusion de todos

—¿Peligroso?, por favor-respondio Tsunade volviendo la vista a la flama blanca-si el fuera peligroso, ya lo hubiera eliminado desde el momento que sali del despacho

Sus palabras volvieron a llenar de confusion a todos, en especial por referirse a esa cosa como "el"

—Tsunade-sama, ¿de que esta hablando?-pregunto curioso Ebisu

La rubia solo sonrio y volvio a posar su vista en aquella llama blanca

—Creo que ya es hora de que te muestres-sugirio Tsunade-ya has causado un gran alboroto, ¿no lo crees?

Todos escuchaban curiosos las palabras de su lider, hasta Shizune estaba confundida, ¿que estaba pasando?

—"Hehehe, creo que tiene razon, Tsunade-sama"

Todos quedaron en shock cuando una voz emergio de las entrañas de la llama blanca, sonaba como la de un joven avergonzado

El fuego se discipo y todos se llevaron una enorme sorpresa al ver lo que se escondia dentro de la ahora extinta llama blanca

Era Kyabe

El mismo pelinegro amigo de Naruto y los demas novatos, el que a pesar de no pertenecer a los graduados gennin, fue considerado el 13avo novato, el mas fuerte de esa generacion

Superando con creces a Sasuke Uchiha

Y actualmente, lo supero mucho, pero mucho mas

Lo que llamo aun mas su atencion, en especial al sector femenino, es su nueva apariencia, atras quedo la apariecia delgada y fuerte del niño de 12 años, ahora veian una version mejorada, musculos no tan exgerados, pero si pronunciados, su indumentario consistia en el mismo traje de su maestro Vegeta cuando participo en el torneo universo 6 vs 7, solo que el traje de latex era de color azul oscuro, que casi no dejaba nada a la imaginacion

Ahora se veia mas poderoso e imponente

Cosa que hizo exitar, babear y hacer a la mayoria del sector femenino, ya sea kunoichi o civil, sufrir una poderosa e inmensa hemorragia nasal y por parte del masculino, demonios, ¿como el podia tener un cuerpo perfecto y ellos no?, ¡eran shinobis que entrenaban a diario!, ¡no era justo que solo el tuviera un cuerpo envidiable!

—¡¿KYABE-SAN?!

Era el grito de un miembro de los anbu, una pelivioleta con mascara de gato, su accion llamo la atencion de todos los presentes, incluido la de sus compañeros ocultos

Todos tenian una gotita estilo anime por el arrebato de la anbu

La kunoichi se acercaba a pasos lentos pero fuertes hacia el pelinegro, el cual se encontraba nervioso al ver como su ex-sensei se acercaba de forma asesina hacia el

No lo notaban porque su mascara cubria su rostro, pero este estaba rojo, con los dientes apretados con fuerza asi como sus puños y sus ojos en blanco total

Si, estaba sumamente cabreada

Y solo Kyabe lo sabia

—H-Hola Neko-nee-saludaba con sumo neviosismo y una sonrisa en el mismo estado, tratando de calmarla

Cosa que fallo de forma inmediata

Pues la Neko lo agarro del cuello de su armadura, lo levanto en el aire y empezo a sacudirlo con una violencia jamas vista en ella

Al menos no en publico

—¡No me vengas con esas mierdas!-exclamaba de forma furiosa la pelivioleta-¡¿porque demonios te fuiste de la noche a la mañana?!, ¡no tuviste la descencia siquiera de despedirte, ahora no me salgas con un "hola" porque si no me das una pronta explicasion logica, voy a matarte!-seguia sarandenado al pobre pelinegro que ya estaba mas muerto que vivo por la violenta sacudida-¡¿Acaso sabes como quedaron Naruko y Yakumo?!, ¡solas y abandonadas!

—L-Lo siento N-Neko s-s-sensei...-era lo unico que podia decir el pelinegro al ser tan brutalmente zarandeado

—¡Nada de "lo siento"!-exclamaba furiosa la pelivioleta-¡no me respondas de esa manera!, ¡ten mas tacto al hablar conmigo, soy Yu...¡uuugh!

Neko fue silenciada por las manos del mismo Kyabe, que aun en ese estado de mareo absoluto nivel kami, logro taparle la parte de la boca de la mascara

—No debe revelarse Yugao Sensei, recuerdelo-susurro en el oido de la kunoichi

Ahi entendio que por poco cometia un gran error, pero aun asi, mantenia suspendido en el aire al pelinegro que no sabia de donde sacaba tanta fuerza su ex-sensei

—¡Ujum!-tosia la hokage llamando la atencion de ambos y de que Yugao soltara avergonzada a Kyabe, el cual por el mareo cayo de rodilla, con los ojos en espiral y baba de su boca-bien, si ya terminamos aqui, debo hablar de un asunto con este chico, asi que pueden volver a sus labores.-ordeno Tsunade tomando la parte trasera de la armadura de Kyabe, arrastrandolo hacia la torre hokage

Todo el mundo asintio, pero aun asi estaban sorprendidos, el chico que era considerado uno de los shinobi mas poderosos del pais del fuego, habia vuelto

Y no dudaban que mas poderoso

Esto seria bueno, talvez el seria la respuesta que buscaban a sus plegarias, el seria de gran ayuda contra esa maldita organizacion llamada Akatsuki

La cual buscaba reunir y extraer los bijus de sus respectivos jinchurikis, cosa que Naruto y Naruko eran, pues contenian el lado Ying y Yang del Kyubi, o mas conocido por su nombre real, Kurama

Pero sabian perfectamente bien, que Kyabe no dejaria que les tocaran ni un solo rubio cabello a ambos o a algun otro inocente

Porque si lo hacian, sufririan el peor dolor de todos

La ira de un saiyajin

Con esa idea en mente y con el alivio de que el saiyajin volviera a Konoha, todos volvieron a sus respectivas tareas, esperanzados de que ahora existia una posible nueva oportunidad para vencer al mal que los estaba tragando

—"Si alguien le llegara a contar sobre esto a la Hyuga menor, de seguro se alegrara bastante"-pensaba divertido el Hatake-"pero creo que antes querra matarlo...bueno en fin, es su culpa por dejar la aldea de la noche a la mañana"-penso de forma despreocupada encogiendose de hombros por la suerte del ex alumno de Yugao

* * *

 **¡SPLASH!**

—¡¿Eh?!-se sacudia el pelinegro al sentir el agua en su cara y cuerpo-¡diablos!, ¡me ahogo!, ¡arrojen un salvavidas!

Tsunade suspiro de cansancio, se acerco a el y lo tranquilizo a su manera

 **¡PAM!**

De un golpe directo a la cabeza

—¡Ya calmate idiota!-refutaba la senju con una vena en su frente y su humeante puño-¡no te estas ahogando ni nada por el estilo!

Mas que tratar de tranquilizarlo, Tsunade parecia que lo habia vuelto a enviar al mundo de la inconciencia por un buen rato mas

—Etto...Lady Tsunade, ¿no cree que se paso un poco?-pregunto Shizune preocupada por el pelinegro, ¿y quien no?, Kyabe tenia su rostro pegado en el cuarteado piso, con un enorme chichon humeante, el cerdito en sus brazos, asintio en aprobacion

Tsunade solo las vio de forma aburrida

—¿De verdad crees que ese simple golpe le haria algo de daño?, creeme, para el, esto solo fue el golpe de una bola de algodon-observo como su alumna y protegida la veia de forma incredula, haciendo que suspire-si no me crees, observalo de nuevo-dijo mientras apuntaba con su dedo al caido pelinegro

La morocha hizo caso a la orden y junto a la cerdita se llevaron la mayor sorpresa de sus vidas

—¡Itetetetete!-Kyabe estaba sentado en el piso ileso, bueno, casi ileso, se sobaba de forma desesperada la cabeza tratando de eliminar el dolor, con ligeras lagrimas en sus ojos y apretando los dientes-¡Vamos Baa-chan!, ¡no era necesario golpearme tan fuerte!

Esas palabras le sacaron mas venas de enojo a la Senju, cosa que hizo que un escalofrio recorriera las columnas de Kyabe, Shizune y Tonton

—"¿Baa-chan?"-Kyabe trago con fuerza, habia olvidado que ese era un tema Tabu para la rubia-creo que no te ajuste bien las neuronas, aun soy una joven señorita, talvez necesites otro golpe-dijo chocando su puño en su palma izquierda

Kyabe estaba palido, habia olvidado lo terrorifica que podia llegar a ser la Senju

—¡Q-Q-Q-Quise decir hermosa joven mujer!-exclamo totalmente aterrado, no queria hacer enojar a la rubia, eso no era muy recomendable-¡tan bella y joven que incluso le propondria matrimonio!

Esas palabras sonrojaron a ambas mujeres

—Oh vamos, no es para tanto-decia sonrojada y halagada la rubia-lo siento Kyabe, pero no te veo de esa manera, pero se que habran muchas mas mujeres que se interesen en ti

Kyabe suspiro aliviado, habia calmado a la fiera bestia...por ahora

—"De la que me salve"-penso de forma aliviada el pelinegro sentandose en un sofa-bien Ba...digo Tsunade-sama, ¿de que quiere hablar conmigo?-se apresuro a cambiar de palabra cuando la rubia lo vio con ojos asesinos

Tsunade solo suspiro

—Me alegra, asi como a todos tenerte de vuelta en la aldea, de eso no lo dudes-Kyabe asintio en aprobacion

—Pero...-no era tonto, sabia que algo iba a pasar

—No quisera molestarte ya que apenas llegaste a la aldea-Tsunade volvio a suspirar-pero necesito de tu ayuda en una mision de busqueda, eliminacio y rescate

A la Senju y Shizune no les gustaba pedirle esto, recien llegaba a la aldea y ya debian pedirle que los ayudara en una mision

Era muy atrevido de su parte

—No hay problema-respondio con simpleza el saiyajin, sorprendiendo a ambas-ya saben como soy, no me gusta estar quieto en un solo lugar

Ambas sonrieron por la respuesta del pelinegro, pues era verdad, el al igual que Naruto, era muy descontrolado e hiperactivo

—Bien veras-comenzo la explicacion-en Suna comenzaron sus propios examenes Chunning

—Bien por Suna y Gaara-respondio con una sonrisa el pelinegro-pero, algo ocurrio, ¿verdad?-pregunto cambiando a su semblante serio, ambas asintieron haciendolo suspirar-¿quienes?

—Conspiradores-el pelinegro abrio un poco los ojos-ellos quieren derrocar a Gaara para obtener el puesto de Kazekage, ademas, de su Biju

Kyabe volvio a suspirar cansado, ese condenado Shukaku si que metia en grandes problemas a Gaara

—Vaya, por lo que veo, aun existen quienes ven a Gaara como una amenaza-decia el chico sobandose la nuca, un poco molesto-pero bueno, ¿que se le va a hacer?, siempre habran tipos como ellos

Tsunade y Shizune no podian estar mas de acuerdo con las palabras del chico

—En fin-las palabras de pelinegro eran cansinas, levantandose de su silla, se encamino a la puerta para ir a recatar a su amigo-al mal tiempo, darle prisa, Gaara no se rescatara solo

—Suerte-deseaban ambas mujeres con una sonrisa, el pelinegro les respondio de igual forma y alzando una mano

Pero por alguna razon, ni bien toco la manija de la puerta, se congelo de miedo, ¿que pasaba?, ¿porque estaba aterrado?, no lo entendia, pero tras la puerta, podia ver y sentir una ira e instinto asesino tan alto y poderoso, que lo hacia temblar, asi que rapidamente quito muy rapido la mano y retocedio dos pasos

Cosa curiosa para el par de mujeres

—¿Sucede algo Kyabe-kun?-pregunto curiosa la morocha

—¿Eh?, ¡ah! No nada, no se preocupen hehehe-se disculpaba con una sonrisa tonta y rascandose la nuca, cosa que ninguna de las dos le creyo y lo veian con los ojos entrecerrados-¿saben que?, ¡es un muy hermosos dia para volar, Tsunade-sama, voy a salir por la ventana, espero no le moleste

—Eeeh...no, claro-respondio la Senju con una mueca confusa, Shizune estaba igual-adelante si quieres

—¡Gracias!-y sin perder mas tiempo, salto por la ventana y salio volando a toda velocidad, hacia Suna, ante la mirada confusa y curiosa de ambas mujeres que no sabian el porque el actuar del pelinegro de esa forma

—¿Que le pasara?-pregunto en voz alta la morocha, Tsunade solo se encogio de hombros-bueno, al menos la ayuda ya va a Suna

 **TOC TOC TOC**

Esos golpes a la puerta llamaron la atencion de ambas mujeres en el despacho, Shizune fue a abrir la puerta y casi tomando la manija de la puerta

Quedo en el mismo estado que Kyabe

Tsunade veia esto con una ceja alzada en confusion, pues era la segunda vez que pasaba esto en su despacho, ¿pero que pasaba con esa condenada puerta?

Shizune temblaba por el miedo, pero recordo que era una kunoichi muy bien entrenada, no debia tener miedo, carajo, ¡es la alumna de Tsunade!, no debia ser tan patetica

Asi que aun aterrada pero aferrada a un minusculo gramo de valor que le quedaba, abrio la puerta y ahi la vio

El odio puro

La ira contenida

La tristeza inmensa

Era Hanabi Hyuga

La segunda hija de Hiashi habia llegado al despacho de la Hokage, junto a una tetrica aura oscura que prometia dolor y muerte a la pobre alma que tuviera en frente en ese momento

Lastimosamente, Shizune era esa pobre alma

—H-Hanabi-san, hola-saludaba de la forma mas cortez la morcha como su panico se lo permitia-¿q-que te trae p-p-por aqui?

La mirada sin vida que le dirio la Hyuga menor, le congelo los huesos y el alma

—Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san, buenas tardes-saludo Hanabi de forma cortez pero terrorifica-solo he venido a consultar algo

—Pues, ¿de que se trata?-pregunto la Senju, ella era la unica que no tenia miedo de la pequeña

—Es cierto que...-Hanabi hizo una pausa, tratando de calmarse-...¿Kyabe-sensei volvio a la aldea?

Ante esa pregunta, Tsunade suspiro, sabia que la llegada del pelinegro le iba a traer mas trabajo que antes

—Si, es verdad-respondio de forma sincera la rubia

—Ya veo-una sonrisa tipo yandere aparecio en el rostro de la semi/adolescente al enterarse de la buena noticia-digame por favor, ¿donde puedo encontrarlo?

—Por ahora no se encuentra en la aldea-respondio Shizune, al parecer se habia ido un poco de su miedo

—¿Perdon?-pero con esa pregunta con todo macabro, volvio enseguida

—V-V-Veras Hanabi-san-trataba de explicar tartamudeando-han pasado a-a-algunas cosas en Suna, por lo que Kyabe fue enviado

—¿Recien llega y ya fue enviado a una mision?-pregunto curisosa-¿eso no sera tomado como atrevimiento o descortesia?

—Lo sabemos-contesto la Senju tomando la palabra-pero el fue el que eligio ir a Suna, ya sabes como es el

Hanabi asintio en aprobacion, su maestro si que podia llegar a ser un maldito desconsiderado, lo suficiente como para llegar, irse por las mismas y nisiquiera pasar a saludar o a dar muestras de vida

Nada

—Llega y se va por las mismas-Hanabi estaba furiosa, pero se contenia-bien, gracias por su tiempo, Shizune, Tsunade-sama-la pequeña Ojou-sama daba una pequeña reverencia a ambas, para luego salir del despacho

Aliviando a la morocha

—C-Creo que Kyabe-kun tendra muchos problemas cuando regrese-decia la pelinegra asomandose por la puerta, teniendo el rostro azul de miedo

—¿Por que lo dices?-pregunto curiosa y confundida Tsunade

En el pasillo por donde veia Shizune, la Hyuuga menor habia dejado un sendero de destruccion, nada material, pero si a varios shinobis inconsientes por tener sus puntos de chakra bloqueados, tirados por todo el pasillo

Shizune solo suspiro en cansancio

—Por nada Lady Tsunade-decia ya rendida-por nada

Y asi, cerro la puerta

* * *

Mientras tanto, cerca de los limites de Konoha, Kyabe iba volando a su maxima velocidad, casi huyendo de l peligro en que se encontraba

Lo sabia muy bien, la habia regado y bastante, conocia el temperamento de Hanabi, que antes era fria y estoica, casi un robot

Pero logro hacerla una niña mas normal luego de que ella misma le pidiera que la entrenara para ser mas fuerte y ser una futura y excelente lider de clan, cosa que Kyabe pudo sentir su determinacion

No se pudo negar

—"Aunque Hanabi da miedo, Yakumo es la que mas miedo me da"-pensaba con un escalofrio pasando por su espalda

En sus nuevos recuerdos, pudo saber que el ya conocia a cierta castaña, miembro del prestigioso y reconocido, pero en decadencia, clan Kurama

Excelente chica, con un Kekken genkai, el cual es volver realidad todo lo que cree con sus genjutsus, pero con un cuerpo fragil y mentalidad inestable por las malas experiencias por las que ha pasado

Al parecer, segun sus nuevos recuerdos adquiridos, el junto a Kurenai Yuhi, fueron sus pilares para que no caiga en la oscuridad y locura

Luego de que Kurenai aun con protestas del pelinegro, abandonara su tutoria de Yakumo, tomo el rol de ambos, el no sabia nada de genjutsu, pero habia estudiado en libros, enciclopedias y pergaminos, distintos tipos y modos de enseñarle

Queria ayudarla, era honorable el verla con tanta determinacion en querer ser una kunoichi sin necesidad de usar el Taijutsu o Ninjutsu, solo con Genjutsu

Se admiro al saber que su admiracion y determinacion provenia de uno de sus amigos, Rock Lee, quien es un gennin de gran calibre con solo ser usuario de Taijutsu

Sonrio, al parecer su cejon amigo podria llegar a ser la inspiracion de mas de uno

Le enseño lo que pudo y vio con orgullo como aprendia muy bien y rapido las clases que tenian, ella en verdad tenia el calibre de una gran kunoichi, solo a base de genjutsu

Despues de un tiempo, Renso, el maestro de Kyabe, se admiro de la chica, tambien tomando el deber de ayudarla, la determinacion de esa chica era enorme

Pero lastimosamente, junto a Renso, fueron llamado de nuevo a Sadla, explicandole eso al Hokage, debian partir lo mas pronto posible

Sin poder despedirse de nadie

—¿Como se encontrara ahora?-se preguntaba preocupado-ojala y se encuentre en el mejor de los estados

Surco los cielos cual Jet super sonico desando que Yakumo se hubiera superado y convertido en una gran Kunoichi

Que tan errado estaba

En el interior de la chica, despues de su "abandono" un monstruo vengativo nacio dentro de la chica, el cual solo mostro una determinacion solo para destruir todo a su paso

Pero en especial, a cierto pelinegro, no a Kurenia, pues ya la habia perdonado, en cambio contra el, no ha sabido nada de su vida, por lo que solo quiere destrozarlo

Si, Idō estaria mas que feliz de desmembrar al pelinegro

* * *

—Esto no es nada bueno

Las palabras del quinto Kazekage eran acompañados de gemidos de dolor, que no podia evitar soltar

¿Y como hacerlo?, esa condenada cadena de chakra le estaba extrayendo de poco a poco al Shukaku en su interior y no podia hacer nada para evitarlo

—Lo se, pero tambien se que la ayuda ya esta en camino

La dueña de esas palabras, es una linda chica de piel bronceada y cabello verde de nombre Fuu, que compartia algo en comun con el pelirrojo

Es una Jinchuriki, la de Chomei

De personalidad alegre, relajada, divertida y jugetona, asi es Fuu, llena de vida y alegria aun con el pasado que ella ha sufrido por causa de su estatus de jinchuriki

Pero con algo siempre en mente, buscar y tener amigos

Cosa que podria hacerce posible en el futuro, uno bastante cercano, mas de lo que ella podria creer posible

Fuera del capullo creado por la peliverde, Hoichi se estaba impacientando, las cadenas de su jutsu de sellado poder Dharma: sen no Rikyu estaban tardando demasiado en extraer a ese par de Bijus

—"Son mas persistentes de lo que crei"-pensaba mientras aun tocaba su armonia, tratando de extraer a ambas bestias con cola-"no crei que me tomara tanto tiempo"

Sus palabras eran verdaderas, ademas de que sus aliados en este "golpe de estado" hacian lo suyo deteniendo a los shinobi de la hoja y arena mientras su lider estaba en su mision de extraer a ambos bijus

Neji y los demas la tenian dificil, algunos de sus compañeros se habian dividido para acabar con el resto de conspiradores

Ademas tratando de arrancar las cadenas de chakra creadas por el jutsu de Hoichi, se dieron cuenta de cual inutil era, pues son increiblemente resistentes, intentar destruirlos, era inutil

Ademas, al tocarlas recibian una poderosa descarga que podria matarlos

—¡Diablos!, se nos acaban las opciones!-Neji estaba frustrandose poco a poco

Pero luego recordo que perder la calma era algo malo en una batalla de este calibre, debia estar sereno, calmado, el era un genio, un prodigio de shinobi, considerado uno talvez mas fuerte que otro prodigio de un extinto clan

Uchiha Sasuke

Debia pensar bien las cosas, estudiar el panorama y la situacion, no debia dejarse llevar por el nerviosismo

En ese momento, fue que le vino a la mente una idea, usando su Byakugan, vio las caracteristicas de las cadenas de chakra y pudo idear un plan

Uno muy delicado, sino lo hacia bien, las cosecuencias del fallo serian catastroficas

Pero ya habia tomado su decision

—¡Ten Ten!-llamo a su compañera de equipo que lo giro a ver-¡necesito unas espadas de chakra!

—¡Hi!-afirmando saco uno de sus rollos de armas e invoco la espada

Cayendo en las manos de Neji

Pero justo cuando iba a ejecutar su movimiento...

 **¡BOOOOM!**

Un enorme estallido sonico se escucho en el cielo, llamando la atencion de todos, incluido Hoichi, que vieron hacia arriba, buscando el origen de ese peculiar sonido

Pero lo que vieron, era una especie de meterito de fuego blanco, bajando a toda velocidad amenazando con destruir todo a su paso cuando aterrice

O se estrelle

Cualquiera de ambas opciones, era muy mala, asi que intentaron huir, pero se acordaron de algo, o mejor dicho de dos personas muy importantes

—¡Gaara-sama, Fuu-san!-exclamo la experta en armas en shock al haberse acordado de ambos jinchuriki

Pero fue muy tarde, el "meteorito" cayo directamente en el capullo formado de Fuu, destruyendolo por completo

Una enorme estela de humo se abrio paso al lugar, frente a la mirada en shock de todos los que habian sido tirados al suelo por la onda expansiva generada por el choque

—G-Gaara...-murmuraba en shock al igual que sus compañeros de equipo, aun tirados en el suelo

No se lo podian creer, ¿habian fallado al salvarlos?, solo Hoichi estaba casi en calma, pues sus cadenas de chakra aun estaban conectadas, solo que no podia ver si ambos jinchurikis estaban muertos por ese brutal choque

Por eso aun no las retraia del humo, pues podrian estar vivos y sin estan heridos, seria mas rapida la extraccion de ambas bestias

"Vaya Gaara, por lo que veo, te has oxidado algo con los años, ¿no crees? Hahaha"

Esa voz...

Por la mente de todos los presentes, esa voz muy conocida por todos, excepto para un confundido Hoichi inundo el lugar

Una onda expansiva de viento elimino la estela de humo que emanaba del lugar del choque

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos, incluido Gaara al ver al sujeto quien pudo ser visible, cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa determinada, un muy cambiado pelinegro habia hecho acto de aparicion

Un amigo de la infancia que creyeron haber perdido hace mucho

—¿Kyabe...kun?-Ten ten estaba estatica, no podia mover un solo musculo por el asombro, sus compañeros estaban igual

En efecto, el saiyajin habia llegado justo a tiempo

—Hola chicos-fue el saludo del pelinegro a sus viejos amigos

Ante toda esta conmocion todos estaban en shock, pero dos estaban confundidos por la aparicion del saiyajin

Hoichi y Fuu

El primero porque no conocia al pelinegro, pero sabia que era alguien muy poderoso y peligroso, el que halla caido a esa semejante altura y saliera ileso, era la prueba mas contundente

Esto era un problema mayor, pues tambien estorbaria en sus planes, pero bueno, aunque eso se solucionaria al momento de ser el nuevo jinchuriki de no solo el Ichibi, sino tambien del chomei

Poder suficiente para aplastarlo segun el, daba gracias a Kami por que no hallan muerto ambos jinchurikis

Fuu por otro lado veia la espalda del recien llegado, del que los habia salvado a ambos, ¿como pudo romper su capullo asi de facil?, era posible hacerlo, si, pero solo despues de realizar un ataque de gran magnitud

Su asombro se hacia mas notable cuando veia como vapor salia de su cuerpo bien trabajado, como si estuviera hirviendo

Ademas, este tipo se dirigio a Gaara de forma irrespetuosa y muy cercana, ¿acaso eran amigos?

—Tardaste demasiado, idiota-un ya recuperado Gaara se dirigia a su amigo pelinegro-por poco y no la contamos

Eso respondia la duda de Fuu acerca de que si eran amigos

—Hahaha, lo siento mucho-reia nervioso el pelinegro al ver la mirada molesta de su amigo pelirrojo-pero lo que importa es que ya llegue, ¿no?

Gaara solo lo seguia obervando con su mirada neutra, pero Kyabe sabia que estaba molesto, a el tambien tenia que darle las explicasiones del porque de su desaparicion, solo seguia sonriendo nervioso

Gaara solo suspiro en alivio, pero se le paso rapido, pues recordo que el Y Fuu aun tenian esas malditas cadenas conectadas a su cuerpo

—Bien, esto aun no ha acabado-tomaba la palabra el pelirrojo-aun tienes muchas cosas que explicar-vio como el nervisismo en forma de sonrisa tonta hacia acto de aparicion en su rostro-pero sera despues, ahora debemos ver la manera de quitarnos estas cadenas

Kyabe estuvo confuso por las palabras, miro en el abdomen de su amigo y en la espalda de la desconocida

Y efectivamente, de aquellos lares, vio como cadenas de chakra color violeta se les incrustaban

Pudo sentir que gracias a aquellas cadenas sus chakras y el de sus bijus, estaban fluctuando de forma erratica sin parar

Esas cadenas los estaban dañando, el hombre de apariencia serena que se encontraba sentado en una roca con su instrumento musical, parecia ser el culpable

Pues las cadenas salian de unos grabados que tenia en su corazon

Hoichi solo observaba el interactuar de los oresentes sin decir una sola palabra, solo viendo al pelinegro fijamente

—Ya veo, eso es algo grave-decia serio el pelinegro viendo al monje calvo-¡oe!-lo llamo ganadose la atencion de este-es mejor que los sueltes, ahora mismo

Hoichi lo observo por unos momentos antes de contestar

—No lo hare-fue su respuesta, Kyabe no cambio su expresion, ya se lo esperaba-soy el heredero de Bunpuku, es mi deber ser el siguiente contenedor del Ichibi

Kyabe solo lo seguia observando

—Ya veo-respondio el pelinegro cerrando los ojos-no soy de los que le gustan la violencia innecesaria, asi que hoy no sera una excepcion, debere liberarlos yo mismo

En ese momento iba a tocar la cadena, para la gracia de Hoichi, pues sabia lo que le pasaria al hacerlo

—¡Espera, no lo toques!

Pero esa voz arruinaria su diversion, pues alerto al saiyajin que detuvo su movimiento justo cuando estaba por tocarlas

Pues fue advertido por la jinchuriki del sambi, Fuu

—¿Eh?-Kyabe parpadeo dos veces en la confusion-¿porque lo dices?

—Porque si las llegas a tocar-Gaara tomaba la palabra-una poderosa descarga que te herira de gravedad

—¿Eh?, ¿en serio?-vio como ambos le asentian-demonios, esto dificultara el rescate

Hoichi veia esto como una ventaja, pues no podia hacerle nada sin hacerle daño a ambos jinchurikis, talvez tenia una forma de ganar

—Al diablo todo

O talvez no

 **¡FRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ!**

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

—¡KYABE/KUN/SAN!

Eran los gritos desesperados y aterrorizados al ver como a pesar de ser advertido, el imbecil tomo ambas cadenas con sus manos

Recibiendo una mortal y seguida descarga electrica de muchos niveles

—¡E-Este idiota...!-era lo que decia Neji en shock, ¡¿como podia ser posible que hiciera caso omiso a sus advertencias?!, ¿acaso era idiota?

Hasta la respuesta a esa pregunta era demasiado obvia

Gaara veia esa escena frentea a sus ojos impotente por no poder hacer nada, pues estos suscesos le habian quitado gran parte de su chakra y no podia recuperarlo hasta que esas cadenas les sean retiradas

Fuu estaba igual, veia con horror como su salvador era jodidamente freido por esas descargas electricas mortales

El equipo Gai veia como su amigo de la infancia sufria por esas terribles descargas y aun asi, el imbecil no soltaba esas malditas cadenas

Cosa que hizo a Neji darse cuenta de algo

—...-solo veia la escena con un rostro neutro, pero con algunas gotas de sudor bajando por su frente

—¡Kyabe-kun!-Ten ten iba a salir en rescate de su amigo, pero fue detenida por su lider de equipo-¿Eh?, ¡Neji!, ¡¿que estas haciendo?!

—Calmate Ten ten-pedia su lider sin despegar la mirada de la escena-solo espera un poco mas

—P-Pero...

—Solo espera

Ten ten no dijo nada mas y a regañadieses acato la orden y volvio a mirar la escena con dolor, coloco uno de sus puños cerca de su pecho

—"Kyabe-kun..."-fue el pensamiento de la preocupada kunoichi

Hoichi veia todo el espectaculo impasible, el tambien habia notado algo al igual que Neji, solo que no del todo

Pues por muy raro que paresca, a pesar de que las descargas eran poderosas, solo afectaban a Kyabe, pero no a los jinchurikis capturados

¿Que estaba pasando?

—Hahaha, ¿se la creyeron?

Esa burla del pelinegro shoqueo a todos los presentes, pues aun cuando estaba que recibia miles y miles de voltios en su cuerpo, a diferencia de antes, estaba tranquilo y sonriendo

¿Como era posible?

—¿Como es posible?-Hoichi estaba en shock-deberias de estar sufriendo por todo ese voltaje pasando por todo tu cuerpo, ¿como es posible que estes ileso?

Los demas tambien estaban ansiosos por la respuesta

El pelinegro solo sonrio aun mas

—Comparado con ser atacado una y otra vez por un relampago de verdad, he, esto no es nada-respondio Kyabe recordando el entrenamiento especial del Kami de la tierra del universo 7

En la que consistia en portar una corona que atraia a los relampagos y su entrenamiento consistia en evadirlos a toda costa para elevar su velocidad y agilidad

Solo de recordar el como golpeaban con fuerza esos truenos, le envolvia un terror nostalgico, una muy rara combinacion

Asi que comparado con estos niveles de voltaje, eran solo un muy ligero estremecimiento

—Lo sabia-eran las palabras de Neji llamando la atencion de todos-es por eso que Gaara y Fuu no recibian daño alguno

—¿Eh?-decia Lee confundido al igual que su compañera de equipo-¿que tratas de decir Neji?

—Sencillo-respondio el genio Hyuuga-Kyabe tomo las cadenas a proposito, para cuando las tomara, el se encargaria de que toda la descarga se desviara solo a su cuerpo, fingiendo dolor para seguir estudiando el nivel de descaga y daño que causaria esa cadena a su victima

—Cielos...-Lee volteaba a ver a su amigo-¡Kyabe-san se ha vuelto aun mas poderoso que antes!, ¡quiero pelear contra el!-era la exclamacion llena de determimacion y emocion

Su amigo se habia vuelto mas fuerte, obviamente el tambien y queria demostrarselo lo mas rapido posible

Aun recordaba las sesiones de entrenamiento que tenia con el, junto a Renso y Guy, rapidamente se volvio uno de los gennin mas fuertes de toda la generacion

Solo usando Taijutsu

Pero aun asi, no llegaba al nivel de su amigo Kyabe ni al de su rival Neji, pero a ese ultimo, ya faltaba poco para alcanzarlo

—Bien, basta de esta tonteria-Kyabe mientras aun seguia recibiendo la potente descarga-es mejor acabar de una buena vez con esto

Diciendo esas palabras, Kyabe alzo los indices de ambas manos y toco las cadenas, lo que paso despues, fue increble segun la opinion de todos los presentes

Pues justo donde toco, como si fuera polvo de estrellas, la cadena empezo a desintegrarse rapidamente

—¡Rayos!-Hoichi tuvo que eliminar una parte de las cadenas para que no se desintegraran por completo-esto no puede ser posible

La desintegracion provoco que Gaara, Fuu y sus bijus fueran liberados, cayendo todos rendidos, el pelirrojo sentado, Fuu arrodillada y con ambas manos apoyadas en el suelo, respiraban muy agitados

—Eso estuvo muy cerca-decia agitado el pelirrojo-¿no pudiste hacer eso desde el principio?

—Lo siento Gaara, pero no-respondia sincero el pelinegro-debia hacerlo de forma lenta, no sabia que pasaria si las extraia de forma inapropiada, podria haberlos matado sin querer

—Ya veo, por eso tomaste las cadenas aun con ese peligro, las estudiabas para hacer una extraccion segura-analizo las acciones de su amigo y vio como este asintio-entiendo

Fuu solo se quedo viendo la interaccion de ambos, admirada por el modo de actuar y proceder del pelinegro, capaz de llegar a tales extremos de poner su vida en riesgo por sus amigos y seres inocentes

Sin que nadie, ni ella misma lo notaran, un brillo carmesi aoarecio en las mejillas morenas de la chica, seguida de una mirada de ensueño

—¿Como es posible?-la voz de Hoichi llamo la atencion de todos-¿como es posible que hallas casi eliminado mis cadenas?, ¡se supone que son muy poderosas!

—Bueno, solo pense que debia hacerlo-decia Kyabe viendolo fijamente-no iba a permitir que les hicieras daño a mis amigos y personas inocentes

Hoichi no podia creer lo que sus ojos veian, se suponia que era su destino ser el jinchuriki del Shukaku, ¡el debia serlo!

Todo lo indicaba

Pero este...este...¡este tipo!, le ha arrebatado todo su destino, el deberia ser el Jinchuriki del Shukaku, el deberia serlo tambien del Sanbi, tambien deberia ser el Kazekage de Suna

¡El debia de serlo!, ¡era su derecho!

Estaba decidido, el pelinegro debia morir

—Tu y todos aquellos que osan interferir conmigo y el destino, deben ser elminados-Hoichi estaba enojado y mucho-asi que voy a...¡aaaaagh!

Por alguna extaña razon y para asombro de todos los presentes a excepcion de Neji, las mismas cadenas que el poseia, habian parecido perder el control moviendose de forma violenta y agitada

Para mas rarezas de todos, las mismas cadenas empezaron a atacar a su invocador

—Pero...¿que esta pasando?-la pregunta de Kyabe era valida, nadie tenia idea de lo que pasaba

Excepto una persona

—Su fuinjutsu fallo-fue la respuesta de Neji, atrayendo la atencion de todos-al parecer, es un fuinjutsu de alto nivel y de gran peligrosidad, como no logro extraer de forma debida a ambos bijus, las cadenas ahora buscan a alguna forma de vida que ambos jinchurikis, en este caso...

—El mismo-completo la frase Kyabe al entender lo que el castaño queria decir-vaya, eso si que es ironia

De un momento a otro, las cadenas se enrollaron sobre Hoichi fundiendose en el, queando como grabados en todo su cuerpo, dejandolo inmovil y con un gran dolor

Kyabe no perdio tiempo y empezo a caminar hacia el monje caido, se arrodillo y empezo a examinarlo, de arriba a abajo, vio que aun tenia una ligera esperanza de salvacion

—Neji...-

—Si, lo se-sin dejarlo terminar de hablar, tambien comenzo a acercarse al caido y empezo a sellarle los puntos de chakra con su puño suave, de esa manera los gravados estarian tranquilos-listo, esto deberia ser suficiente como para que no muera

—Bien, creo que esto es todo-dijo levantandose-Gaara, creo que este tipo es tu responsabilidad ahora

El Kazekage solo se acerco tambien de brazos cruzados al lugar y cuando estuvo frente al monje caido solo lo quedo viendo de forma fija

Su arena salio de su calabaza ante los ojos de todos y empezo a rodear al caido

Pero no para matarlo

—Sera juzgado por sus crimenes-contesto Gaara sin rodeos o instinto asesino, Hoichi flotaba a su lado gracias a la arena-ahi conocera su destino

Kyabe sonrio pues tenia razon, Gaara podia tener aun un poco de homicida demente...pero solo demostraba contra los enemigos y otros homicidas dementes

Nunca contra los inocentes

—Bien, si eso ya esta decidido, podemos...¡woooa!

Kyabe no pudo terminar de hablar, pues fue tacleado por un borron verde que lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza

Parpadeo dos veces por el asombro, pues al mirar abajo, pudo ver a la responsable del acto

Se trataba de Fuu

—¡Muchas gracias!, ¡muchas gracias!, ¡muchas gracias!-era lo que repetia mientras abrazaba con mucha euforia a su nuevo amigo-¡muchas gracias por habernos salvado!-termino por alzar el rostro y dedicarle una sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento

Kyabe aun estaba un poco sorprendido al igual que los demas por el arrebato de la chica, pero se recompuso al instante y tambien le dedico una sonrisa, pero dentuda (estilo Natsu de F.T)

—No hay de que...eh...-decia Kyabe al no saber el nombre de la peliverde al no saber su nombre

Cosa que hizo reir a la peliverde

—Me llamo Fuu-se presento asi misma la peliverde-es un gusto conocerte, Kyabe-san

—Ah, mucho gusto Fuu-san, yo soy...-Kyabe paro en seco con una mirada confusa, pues ella ya sabia su nombre-...un momento, ¿como sabes mi nombre?

La chica volvio a reir por el rostro ingenuo y la pregunta del mismo tipo

—Pues porque cada uno de ellos-apunto a los shinobis de Konoha-te nombro, en especial cuando agarraste esas cadenas que nos tenian prisioneros a Gaara-sama y a mi

—Aaaaah, ya veo-decia el saiyajin con una sonrisa tonta y rascandose la nuca-bueno, eso nos ahorra el hecho de presentarnos

—Sipi, eres un tipo genial Kyabe-san-halagaba la morena peliverde como si fuera una fangirl, apenando al mecionado-si no tienes ningun problema, ¿puedo ser tu amiga?

Kyabe parpadeo curioso, ¿ser su amigo?, el no tenia problema, pero el modo en que lo pedia, aunque sonaba alegre, tambien sonaba como necesitado

Como si fuera una persona solitaria, asi como lo fue Gaara en su tiempo

Ademas, ella emana una especie de energia de vida doble, como si fuera dos personas en una, asi como Naruto y Gaara

¿Acaso ella seria...?

Bueno, si lo fuera, no es que importara de todos modos, el no la iba a hacer a un lado por algo tan irrelevante, ademas mejor se apuraba a constestar, pues el rostro de Fuu cambiaba a uno de desesperacion al no obtener respuesta alguna del pelinegro

El cual sonrio, pues ya tenia su respuesta, ni tuvo siquiera que pensarlo, Fuu al ver que sonreia, ella tambien lo hizo, pues le daba una buena señal

—Claro Fuu-san, lo mejor en esta vida es pasar entre familia y amigos, asi que entre mas, pues es mejor, ¿verdad?

Y no se equivoco

—¡Genial!-grito de euforia-¡soy amiga de Kyabe-san!

Los presentes no dudaron en reir por la actuacion de la peliverde, que hasta daba saltos por todo el lugar, excepto los de personalidad seria, en este caso Gaara y Neji, aunque sonrieron de forma leve

Y es que todo lo que queria, todo lo que siempre deseaba en sus oraciones, que nunca dejaba de pedir en su vida Fuu, eran amigos

Y poco a poco, ya los iba teniendo

Esa parte, esa pequeña parte de su vida, era llamada felicidad

—Bien amigos-llamaba la atencion el pelinegro, en especial de Fuu, que sintio algo agradable dentro de ella al sentirse incluida en ese grupo-esto creo que ya termino, asi que propongo que regresemos a Suna, ¿que dicen?

—¡Hi!-exclamaron todos alegres, excepto Gaara y Neji, ellos solo asintieron

Entonces empezaron a movilizarce a su modo

Gaara con su arena empezo a flotar, levitando consigo al equipo Guy, mientras que Fuu expuso sus alas y tambien tenia las intenciones de volar

Pero entonces observo que Kyabe estaba de brazos cruzados viendolos con una sonrisa

—Kyabe-kun-llamaba la atencion la peliverde-¿no puedes seguir nuestro ritmo?, si quieres te llevo

Kyabe sonrio por ese gesto de amabilidad

—No es necesario Fuu-san, pues veras-para asombro de la peliverde, Kyabe empezo a flotar hasta estar a la misma altura que ella-solo queria asegurarme que pudieran despegar correctamente, pero veo que si

—¡Genial!-exclamo Fuu con asombro-¡tu puedes volar por tus propios medios!-eso en serio la asombro y no era para menos, pues el volaba por si solo-¿como los haces?

No era como Gaara que necesitaba de su arena o ella que invocaba las alas del Sambi, el lo hacia por sus propios medios

—Hahaha, ya lo descubriras mas adelante-respondio el pelinegro, haciendo que Fuu haga pucheros-bueno amigos, ¡volvamos a la aldea!

Y tras ese grito de jubilo, todos volaron en direccion a la aldea

Mas Fuu era feliz, de eso no habia duda alguna, pero, ¿que pasara cuando le rebele su estatus de jinchuriki?, ¿le temera y se alejara de ella?, ¿dejara de querer ser su amigo?

Esas dudas la mataban por dentro, pero ya sabria la respuesta cuando le rebele la verdad

Solo y ojala su nuevo amigo no la juzgue, pues en serio le caia muy bien y seria muy doloroso perder un buen chico como el

Auque ella no sabia, que el jamas seria capaz de eso, para el sus amigos eran importantes sean lo que sean y jamas llegaria a juzgarlos por algo tan trivial como el ser un jinchuriki o algo asi

Pero ya se daria cuenta por ella misma

—Entonces Kyabe-kun-la peliverde, para dejar a un lado esas absurdas dudas, decidio entablar una conversacion, llamando la atencion del pelinegro-¿como fue que conociste a Gaara-sama y los demas?

Kyabe sonrio ante esa pregunta

—Bueno Fuu, veras-tomo la palabra el pelinegro-todo comenzo...

Y asi, mientras se dirigian a Suna, empezo a contar su relato

* * *

 **Y bien, hasta aqui llego el capitulo, en el siguiente ya comienza la historia en si, en donde se explica la historia de Kyabe con la tierra del universo 6, claro, antes de ser destruida**

 **Y con recuerdos modificados**

 **Si no entienden, pues les sugiero que sigan el fic, para poder entenderlo**

 **Bueno, ahi se ven mis bros and sis, los veo en otra actualizacion, SAIYONARA**


	2. Aquellos que vinieron de las estrellas

**Bien, hola hermanos, estoy en un record de actualizaciones, ¡genial!, Bien espero que les guste este capitulos, la verdad hoy en la mañana tuve una brote de inspiracion para este capitulo, la saque de una pelicula romantica y dramatica**

 **No me juzguen, ustedes tambien las han visto, ¡admitanlo! -_-u**

 **Quiero que esta historia tenga mas drama que accion y comedia, creo que lo entenderan un poco cuando lean este capitulo...eso espero**

 **Vamos a la constestacion de reviews:**

 **Anakin Namikaze: pues ya lo olvide -_-u y si ha tenido una vida muy dura, pero como Goku lo toma con optimismo, se actualizo al recibir esa modificacion de recuerdos, ohohoho, obvio que tendra muchos problemas con sus amigovias hahaha, talvez algun Namek pued curarlo, yep, en los arcos de Suna pero hasta que se encuentren, tomara un poco mas de tiempo, saludos bro**

 **ZGMF-X13A Providence: gracias bro, me alegra que te gustara, pero aun no vamos a ver a Kyabe con su poder total (que por si acaso es inmenso), eso sera mas adelante y yo queria darle una oportunidad, pues la verdad es un personaje muy poco valorado**

 **CCSakuraforever: me alegra que te gustara, ¡gracias!, pues ahora que tiene la oportunidad de forjar un mejor destino al mundo shinobi, creeme, no la va a desperdiciar**

 **PinkiNeko09: hahaha gracias, me alegra que te gustara bro**

 **tu eres mi salvadora y yo tu protector**

 **Autor: alucard777**

 **Tipo: harem**

 **Argumento:** **la vida de Trunks fue un infierno gracias a los androides 17 y 18, pero el hijo de vegeta jamas se rindió y consiguió el poder para derrotarlos, lo que el no esperaba era que otro ser destruyera lo que quedaba de su futuro, ahora gracias a su madre esta en una nueva dimensión donde podrá rehacer su vida al lado de nuevos amigos, pero el pasado siempre vendrá por a buscarte. LEMON (eso aun lo esperamos T_T)**

 **Bien, vamos a la lectura:**

 **Disclaimed:**

 **Dbs y Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto respetivamente, lo mio es solo la historia a narrar**

* * *

Hay destinos que se cruzan, sin que sus dueños tengan la mas minima idea

El basto universo, del cual jamas sabemos si tiene un final, alberga a una infinia amalgama de seres de las cuales nunca vamos a tener conocimiento de sus existencias

Una raza en particular, eran los saiyajins

No, no los genocidas, sanguinarios y barbaros adictos a la batalla que todos conocemos y tenemos un gran conocimiento, estos eran todo lo contrario pues se ganan la vida de una forma muy distinta que los barbaros saiyajins que conocemos, pues en realidad, este no es el universo 7 que todos conocemos

Era el universo 6

Los saiyajins son todo lo contrario a los del universo 7, ellos a diferencia de los tradicionales, la guerra civil el planeta Sadla la ganaron los buenos, por lo que los malignos fueron eliminados sin quedar uno solo, por lo que ese mundo no fue destruido y no tuvieron que emigrar a otros para sobrevivir

¿Su metodo de ganarse la vida?

Pues, protectores y guardianes del universo, suena loco ¿no?

Pues aunque sea dificil de creer, pues si, esa era su forma de ganarse la vida de la antigua raza guerrera

El universo 6 era muy extraño

Bueno, tambien tienen una tradicion muy radical, si un saiyajin decide vivir una vida normal, pues los dejaban pero igual eran entrenados hasta cierto punto, solo era un metodo de precaucion, pues si algun dia se desatara una guerra contra otro mundo, el necesitaria toda la ayuda posible

Su estilo de vida, habia hecho que ganaran muchos enemigos

Si elegian ser un guerrero, sera entrenado al maximo hasta volverlo un guerrero de temer, por eso es que los saiyajin del universo 6 eran mas fuertes y habilidosos que los del 7, pues estos ultimos no entrenaban del todo creyendose que por ser una poderosa raza guerrera nadie podia hacerles nada, ademas, si eran heridos de muerte, su poder aumentaba cada vez mas si se recuperaban

Esa era su debilidad, la falta de interes, orgullo y sobreconfianza

Pero volviendo a el sexto universo, cuando se llega a cierto punto de entrenamiento, los niños que normalmente son entrenados, son enviados a un viaje de entrenamiento a otro mundo, claro que junto a un guardian, normalmente un saiyajin de basta experiencia

Renso es el nombre de ese saiyain

¿Nombre de su protegido?, Kyabe

Un infante saiyajin prodigio, que paso las pruebas fisicas y teoricas con las mas altas notas, siguio el regimen de entrenamiento de su mundo y a pesar de lo duro y dificil que era, no se rindio y siguio adelante, pasando todas las pruebas sin fallarlas, todas las paso la primera vez, nunca perdio una sola

Era un prodigio en todo el sentido de la palabra

Aunque a Rensou se le partia la cabeza cuando se juntaban Kyabe y Caulifa, pues por como si fueran perros y gatos, estos no se llevaban y terminaban peleando, bueno, ella molestaba a Kyabe y el solo la ignoraba de forma olimpica, haciendola enojar aun mas, asi que decidio que Caulifa no iria en el viaje con el y Kyabe, para disgusto de ella se quedaria en Sadla

El entrenamiento en otro mundo duraria por 8 años, volviendo al mundo saiyajin de vez en cuando Renso claro esta, Kyabe no podria, seria duro para el no ver por tanto tiempo a sus padres y amigos, pero por ellos lo haria, se haria fuerte

—Renso-sensei—llamaba el pequeño pelinegro de 6 años mientras veia el infinito y oscuro universo a travez de la ventana de la nave

—¿Que sucede Kyabe?—respondio su tutor temporal que era el piloto

Kyabe volteo a verlo y se le acerco

—¿A que mundo iremos?—preguntaba rascandose la cabeza avergonzado, pues siempre se le olvidaba—es que se me volvio a olvidar

Renso empezo a reir por la ingenuidad de su pupilo, el cual se sonrojo de verguenza—¡deje de reirse!—pidio avergonzado

El pelinegro mayor poco a poco dejo de reir ante la mirada molesta de su alumno—ya, ya, haha, ya deje de reirme—terminaba limpiandose una lagrima traicionera—veras Kyabe, iremos al mundo humano, el planeta tierra

Kyabe volvio a ver el infinito espacio travez de la ventana

—Asi que la tierra—decia pensativo—he leido sobre ella pero, ¿de verdad cree que es el mejor mundo para entenar?

—¿Quieres ir a Sedra?—pregunto burlon el mayor y rapidamente Kyabe nego, ese mundo era habitable y hasta tambien habia humanos, pero si que era peligroso—hahaha, lo sabia, bien, es verdad que los humanos son una especie algo debil, pero no e confies, al mundo humano que iremos es bastante habil y versatil, los humanos que lo habitan poseen un gran potencial en todo lo que hacen

Kyabe volteo a verlo un poco emocionado—ya veo, eso quiere decir que son mas fuertes que un humano normal, ¿no?

—Asi es—respondio el piloto—al menos los que han elegido llevar una vida de combate

Kyabe alzo una ceja ante esa aclaracion—¿los que lo hallan elegido?

—Si, pues asi como los Nameks, algunos pueden llegar a ser guerreros y otros no—respondia como todo un experto, cosa que si era

—Ya veo—volteo a ver la ventana con una sonrisa—espero poder toparme con tipos muy fuertes

Renso volvio reir por la emocion de su alumno, avergonzandolo de nuevo

Mas despues de un viaje algo largo, al fin pudieron ver al frente de ellos al gran mundo azul en el que habitaban los humanos

—Bien Kyabe ya estamos por llegar, ve a tu asiento y preparate para el aterrizaje

El infante no refuto esa orden y acato la orden

La nave entro a la atmosfera de la tierra, como todo objeto entrando en ella, se rodeo de fuego por la velocidad y fuerza con la que estaban aterizando, pero por suerte la nave estaba hecha de un material mucho mas resistente que cualquier otro material por lo que no se fundia y los tripulantes no eran afectados

Estaban por chocar, pero repentinamente la nave empezo a ir mas y mas lento, hasta que estando cerca de chocar hasta el fondo de un gran rio, paro flotando en el aire, fue un aterrizaje perfecto

Bueno, si es que se le puede llamar a eso aterrizaje

Sin perder mas tiempo, la compuerta de la nave se abrio y de el descendieron ambos tripulantes, de un salto al agua flotando a pocos centimetros

—Bien, eso puede decirse que salio bien—se acerco a la nave con una sonrisa pero se borro al ver algo mas de cerca—¿Hmmm?—paso la mano sobre dicha zona—¿tiene una abolladura?, ¡carajo!, ¡la pintura!

A Kyabe no le importo eso y empezo a flotar hasta la orilla del rio, observando por todos lados el inmenso y espeso bosque que los rodeaba, era de noche, a cualquier niño de 8 años le daria un terror inimaginable al verse en esa situacion, pero Kyabe no era un chiquillo cualquiera, era muy fuerte a pesar de su apariencia y valiente

No por nada estaba en entrenamiento para ser un futuro guerrero saiyajin

Pero mientras revisaba el lugar, un estremecimiento le llego de repente que le hizo vibrar todo su cuerpo, sentia como alguien estaba en peligro, su sangre guerrera y protectora le clamaba que repondiera al pedido de ayuda asi que aun escuchando los insultos al aire de su maestro sobre lo que tardo en pintar y dejar como lo mejor a su preciada nave, salio corriendo lo mas rapido posible

—¡Kyabe!—Renso exclamo al ver el accionar de su alumno, asi que sin perder tiempo, acciono un mecanismo de camuflaje en su nave y por si fuera poco, como medida de seguridad, la hundio lo mas profundo que pudo en el lago, no le iba a pasar nada, las naves eran creadas para soportar este tipo de situaciones por largos periodos de tiempo, años de ser necesario—con un demonio, ¡espera!—salio en persecucion de su alumno

Cerca d ahi a las afueras y un poco lejos de unas insmensas murallas de madera, un inmenso tumulto de gente armada algunos vestidos con lo que parecia ropa civil y uno que otro con lo que parecia una especie de uniforme militar, pero aun con la diversidad de vestuario, habia algo en lo que todos tenian en comun

Ira, odio, sed de venganza, todos esos sentimientos dirijidos a los dos infantes no mayores de 6 años que ya estaban mas que familiarizados con este tipo de tratos y atentados desde toda su vida, pero que aun asi, eso no les quitaba el temor que se siente la primera vez que estas a punto de perder la vida

Eran dos niños, gemelos, pero de sistinto sexo por lo que se podia ver, ambos rubios, cabello en punta el niño y unas pequeñas coletas la niña, ambos tenian unas caracteristica muy distintiva, unas marcas parecidas a bigotes a los lados de las mejillas, cada uno tenia tres en cada mejilla, lo unico que los diferenciaba, era el hecho de que sus colores de ojos eran muy distintos

El tenia los ojos azules, ella de color violeta

El niño mas que asustado, estaba enojado ya estaba harto de esta situacion—¡ya dejennos en paz!—se posicionaba frente a su hermana menor de forma protectora—¡no les hemos hecho nada!

Los oyentes echaron a reirse a carcajadas, hasta que uno de los shinobis hablo—hahaha, miren no mas, el pequeño demonio si que tiene agallas para decir eso—decia mientras empuñaba un kunai, los demas con sonrisas sadicas hicieron lo mismo, espantando aun mas a los infantes—esta noche vamos a cumplir con lo que el cuarto hokage no logro terminar, ¡matemos a los demonios!

Los infantes estaban aterrorizados, el anciano hokage estaba tardando demasiado con sus anbus, ¿porque?, se dieron cuenta pronto el motivo, esto estaba ocurriendo fuera de la aldea, el anciano no debe de haberse dado cuenta

¿Que deberian hacer ahora?

—¡HI!—los shinobis se abalanzaron contra ellos

Los civiles tambien ya sea con sus manos o armas improvisadas querian tener el placer de masacrar a los demonios que trajeron tanto dolor y tristeza al pueblo

Los hermanos viendo que esta vez ya nadie podria detener su fatal destino, solo se brazaron con fuerza y esperaron su final juntos

Uno que jamas llegaria

Porque...

 **¡PACK!**

—¡Gaaaaah!

 **¡BROOM!**

Ante la mirada asombrada de todos, incluido los niños que alzaron la mirada al escuchar el golpe, una patada dio directo en la cara del shinobi que al parecer lideraba ese grupo de abusivos y asesinos, mandandolo a volar por un gran tramo hasta estrellarse contra un gran arbol, quedando inconciente

—Aquellos que abusan de los que no pueden defenderse, no son mas que escorias—se escucho una voz que jurarian era infantil—me enferma ese tipo de gente

Los shinobis estaban alerta, esperando a aquel que habia osado lastimar a su lider, los civiles quedaron atras, tratando de que no sean lastimados

—¡Aparece cobarde!—dijo otro de los shinobis a todos lados—¡sal de una...GUAAAAAH!

No pudo terminar de decir su orden, pues como una gran embestida de toro, una especie de gigantesca bala de aire lo golpeo directo en el estomago, que lo arrastro por uno metros, tambien quedando en la inconciencia

Los shinobis y civiles veian esto ahora asustados, alguien estaba atacandolos con una fuerza inhumana, despues se pudo escuchar como algo descendia suavemente de los arboles hasta aterrizar igual de suave frente a ellos, de forma protectora frente a los dos rubios que estaban tambien sorprendidos

Pero lo mas sorprendente era que aquel salvador, aquel protector, era tambien un niño, mayor a los rubios por no mas de dos años, al menos esos eran sus calculos

¿Acaso era una broma?

—Oigan, ¿se encuentran bien?—pregunto Kyabe sin voltear a verlos, debia estar alerta por posibles atques—¿no estan heridos?

Naruto fue el que salio primero en salir de su estupor sacudiendo su cabeza—¿Eh?...¡ah!, si...si, estamos bien-ttebayo

Kyabe suavizo solo un poco su mirada—que bueno, me alegro—las palabras eran muy sinceras al parecer para el rubio—bien, si pueden caminar, entonces vayan a un lugar seguro, me encargare de estos tipo

Naruto entonces se le activaron sus alarmas—¿pelear contra todos ellos?, ¡es una locura!, ¡aun con esa fuerza que mostraste, no podrias contra esa cantidad de jounin y chunnin!

—"¿Jounin, chunnin?"—se pregunto mentalmente, pues no entendia del todo, al parecer eran una especie de rangos o algo asi—tranquilo niño, estare bien, ahora necesito que se vayan o que se queden en un lugar seguro, ¿entendido?

Naruto primero se sintio ofendido, pues le acababa de decir niño, no es que no lo fuera, pero que e lo diga otro niño era algo un poco chocante, ¿que se creia?, es verdad que en apariencia era ligeramente mayor a el, pero aun asi ambos eran niños, pero luego se asombro de las palabras que les dedico, eran maduras, como alguien con experiencia y voz de mando, tanto asi que no se atrevia a contradecirlo

Obvio que Kyabe no era alguien con experiencia o algo por el estilo, pero ha sido entrenado par ser un futuro guerrero en su mundo natal, ademas que su maestro es uno de los mas poderosos saiyjin, Renso, por lo que obviamente seria bueno en lo que hiciera, pues su destino en el futuro era inmenso

Ademas era un saiyajin prodigio, con talento natural para ser alguien grande

—Me llamo Naruto-ttebayo—respondio Naruto sin dejar de sentirse abrumado—ella se llama Naruko, mi hermana gemela menor

Kyabe los miro de reojo por un momento y luego volvio a ver al frente

—Ya veo, bien, Naruto, Naruko, hagan lo que les digo

Naruto inflo su mejillas en enojo, este tipo no les estaba dando mucha importancia—¡oye!, por lo menos di tu nombre-ttebayo

Kyabe suspiro, estos niños no harian lo que les dijo si no se los decia—Mi nombre es Kyabe, ahora hagan lo que les dije

Naruto entrecerro los ojos en enojo, pues no los estaba tomando en serio, pero viendo el peligro, y de que si corrian o huian serian cazados y asesinados por los anbu, que si sabian que estaban ocultos por ahi, pues no era la primera vez que lo hacian, decidiron quedarse en el mismo lugar hasta que todo este infierno termine

Mientras que los shinobis y aldeanos miraban furiosos al pelinegro, estaba estorbando en su venganza

—¡Maldito mocoso impertinente!—exclamo otro de los shinobis—asi que eres amigo de los hermanos demonios, ¿eh?, ¡pues compartan el fin y regresen juntos al infierno!

Asi todos se abalanzaron contra el pelinegro, que en relalidad no estaba prestando atencion en absoluto, pues ellos no les llamaba la atencion, pero si sus palabras

Pero como si fuera obra de magia, ante la vista de Kyabe, todo empezo a verse muy lento

 **(N/A: Asi como Aioria de leo cuando los espectros se abalanzaban contra el para poder pasar por su casa, antes de ser atrapado por Raymi de gusano, ¿saben a que escena me refiero no?**

—"¿Hermanos demonios?"—se preguntaba confuso mentalmente—"¿porque los llaman asi?"—los vio a ambos, se les veia totalmente asustados e indefensos—"talvez sea por esas firmas de energia que tienen ambos, poseen dos, la propia y otro que no es de ellos, ajeno, como si fueran unas vasijas que contienen algo, pero, ¿que?"

Kyabe seguian tratando de relevar el misterio, mientras una katana estaba a un centimetro de cortarle el cuello—"bueno, ya lo sabre despues"—el tiempo volvio a correr normalmente y ante el asombro de todos, la katana fue detenida por dos dedos que Kyabe alzo rapidamente—Bien, es mejor terminar con esto rapidamente

 **¡ZIP!**

Kyabe desaparecio rapidamente y aparecio detras del shinobi dandole una patada trasera en la espalda, dando un grito de dolor, el shinobi salio volando hasta estrellarse de cara cotra una roca, que inmediatamente lo mando al mundo de la inconciencia, un segundo le lanzo varios kunais con sellos explosivos que Kyabe vio acercarse muy lentamente, saltando y girando verticalmente los kunais los paso de largo, estallando mas adelante, cerca de los civiles, que salieron volando a diferentes direcciones por la onda explosiva, mal heridos, pero vivos

Kyabe aterrizo con solo una pierna, pero rapidamente se impulso nuevamente hacia arriba cuando uno de los shinobis trato de golpearlo con su puño, girando acribaticamente en el aire, le dio una patada en el rostro que lo envio a volar, rapidamente desaparecio cuando una segunda katana trataba de empalarlo en la espalda, siguiendo en linea recta, el shinovi agresor abrio los ojos en sorpresa, pero luego vio todo oscuro, pues Kyabe lo habia dejado inconciente de un golpe de karate en la nuca

—"¡Este niño es un verdadero demonio!"—penso un anbu con terror, estaba oculto en los arboles, observando toda la escena—no hay mas opcion, habra que actuar o sino nuestra venganza no se dara—dijo desenvainando su espada

—Si, opino lo mismo—una voz dio su opinion—excepto lo de matar a niños inocentes

El anbu se sobresalto al escuchar esa desconocida voz a su espalda, rapidamente volteo y lo unico que logro ver antes de caer inconciente fue un corpulento hombre, la oscuridad no dejaba ver su rostro, pero terrorificamente sus ojos brillaban de blanco y como si no fuera mas escalofriante, su sonrisa igual de blanca tambien hizo acto de presencia

Volviendo con la pelea, ambos rubios veian asombrados como ese chico pelinegro daba una gran batalla y venciendo a muchos shinobis de clase jounin o chunnin, aun les parecia raro que ningun anbu atacara, pero no le dieron importancia y siguieron admirando la forma de pelear del chico

—I-Increible-ttebayo...—susurraba asombrado el rubio

Naruko no decia absolutamente nada, pero igual de asombrada veia la escena—...ttebaki...

Esas simples palabras asombraron aun mas a su hermano—¿Naruko?...¿hablaste?...—pregunto asombrado su hermano, pero no recibio repuesta alguna, pues seguia anonadada viendo al pelinegro pelear, asi que dejo eso para mas tarde y volvio a centrarse en la pelea

—¡Suficiente demonio infernal!—grito un shinobi harto y tambien con miedo hacia Kyabe, pero lo ocultaba—¡mueran de una vez!—empezo a hacer secuencias de manos rapidamente, cosa que aterro a los rubios, pero Kyabe etaba confundido, no entendia porque hacia eso— **¡Estilo de fuego: jutsu misil de fuego!**

Ante la mirada aterrada de los rubios y la sorprendida de Kyabe, un inmenso misil de fuego fue disparado en su contra, el pelinegro afilo la mirada pues ese ataque era mortal, en serio querian matarlos, pero eso era lago que el iba a evitar a cualquier costo

Dio un salto ligero, contrajo su pierna hacia atras como si fuera a patear algo, ante el mas aombro de lo rubios, esa pierna comenzo a brillar, pero ahi no quedaria su asombro, pues al patear, fue liberada un gran ataque de energia en forma de lanza que se dirigia contra el misil de fuego

 **¡BOOOOM!**

Chocaron ambas tecnicas, creando una gran explosion, Kyabe se posiciono frente a los rubios para protegerlos poniendo sus brazos en forma de x, cosa que logro con exito, no se podia decir lo mismo del shinobi que lanzo el ataque y quienes lo rodeaban, pues salieron volando por tremenda explosion, tenian suerte de que Kyabe no le halla puesto toda su potencia

* * *

 **DENTRO DE LA ALDEA**

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi estaba preocupado, desde hace mas de tres horas que mando a ver el estado de los hermanos Uzumaki, cuando volvieron sus informantes dijeron que no los encontraban, trato de no caer en la angustia pensando que posiblemente esten paseando o jugando por ahi, pero entonces razono mejor, eran casi la media noche, ¿que niño va a jugar o pasear a esas horas de la noche?

Entonces, recordo la fecha

10 de octubre

¡Mierda!, ¡era ese dia!, uno que deberia ser el mas feliz de todo niño, pero para Naruto y Naruko era la peor pesadilla posible, pues en ese dia los habitantes de Konoha recordaban con odio y repudio aquel evento con un enorme zorro demoniaco que por poco los destruye a todos

Ellos habian hecho su tradicion, el atentar la vida de los niños en cada cumpleaños que tuviera

Asi que rapidamente mando a desplegar a cada anbu y jounin que estuviera disponible para que los encontraran, pero por desgracia, las horas pasaban y no daban señales de encontrarlos, el anciano trataba con todas sus fuerzas no destruir el despacho por el enojo que brotaba en su interior, pues debia admitir que por mas que lo negara, la gran mayoria de los habitantes de la aldea de Konoha eran unos ignorantes que se dejaban cegar por el odio

Pero en eso, noticias se hacian presente, por una ligera nube negra que pudo alcanzar a ver a la distancia, por lo que pudo calcular, era afuera de la aldea

Furioso entendio todo, ¡lo habian engañado!, esta vez se aseguraron de no hacer sus atentados dentro de la aldea, sino afuera, donde jamas pensarian o sosprecharian de sus acciones, asi que sin perder mas tiempo, salio de su despacho, esta vez iba a ejecutar personalmente la sentencia a cerca de la ley que el mismo proclamo

—Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos

Si, el sandaime estaba oficialmente cabreado

* * *

 **AFUERAS DE LA ALDEA**

* * *

El humo poco a poco iba cesando, Kyabe seguia con sus brazos en forma de x, habia protegido exitosamente a los rubios poco a poco iba bajando los brazos hasta que pudo asegurar que de momento, no habia peligro—eso fue muy peligroso—dijo sacudiendose las manos y ropa—estuvo a punto de lastimarlos

La zona de combate estaba hecha un desastre, arboles arancados o sin hojas o incendiados, rocas destruidas, el suelo resquebrajado, si, habia sido un impacto muy grande

—¡Cof!, ¡cof!

Eso llamo la atencion del pelinegro, alguien estaba tosiendo, volteo a ver y era la pequeña rubia de coletas, ambos hermanos habian sido protegidos correctamente, pero aun asi el humo aun estaba presente y les estaba molestando, asi que sin perder el tiempo, extendio sus brazos y creo una onda expansiva que disperso la nube de humo incandecente, dejando ver el panorama, casi todo estaba destruido

Caminando hacia el par de rubios hasta parar frente a ellos, se arodillo con una rodilla—¿se encuentra bien?—pregunto preocupado

—Si, se encuentra bien—respondio Naruto por su hermana—solo que respiro un poco de humo

—Ya veo—respondio Kyabe, mas luego sonrio—es bueno que se encuentren bien

El rubio sonrio de la misma manera, estaba muy agradecido de este chico, Naruko era otra cosa, no decia palabra alguna pero veia admirada al chico, era valiente y fuerte, ademas de noble y buena gente, pues se tomo la molestia de protegerlos a pesar de no conocerlos, pero aun asi, las palabras no salian de su boca

Estaban tan absortos los unos a los otros, que se dieron cuenta tarde, como un shinobi que habia recobrado la conciencia, a la velocidad del viento, ya tenia apuntada la punta de su katana en la espalda del pelinegro, Kyabe abrio los ojos en sorpresa por lo rapido que sucedio todo, se maldijo por bajar la guardia, Naruto y Naruto estaban aterrados por lo que estaba a punto de pasarle a los tres

—¿Ultimas palabras demonio mayor?—pregunto con odio el shinobi

Kyabe aun no salia de su estupor con los ojos abiertos y asombrados por lo que habia pasado, ¿en serio habia bajado tanto la guardia?, debia pensar algo rapido, lo unico que se le venia a la cabeza era evadir la espada y noquear al shinobi con un puñetazo, pero no era la opcion correcta, de ser asi, la espada seguiria de largo y mataria a la niña

¿Que debia hacer?, una gota de sudor bajaba por su nuca, pensaba mas de mil reacciones y formas de salir de ese predicamento, pero nada se le venia a la mente, excepto el de evadir, pero por razones que ya habian sido explicadas con anticipacion, no podia elegirla

El tiempo se habia agotado, el shinobi estaba ansioso por matarlos asi que no loes espero mas—¿no?, ¡pues mueran en silencio!

Kyabe cerro los ojos y los hermanos se abrazaron con fuerza

Pero

 **¡GRAAAB!**

—¡Aaagh!

Los niños habian escuchado un peculiar sonido, mas jamas la estocada, asi que lentamente voltearon la mirada y vieron sorprendidos (al menos los rubios) como un alto y corpulento hombre mantenia agarrado en la cara al shinobi con tanta fuerza, que luchaba pataleando y golpeando en brazo, cosa que ni sentia

—Ustedes i que son despreciables

Alzo al shinobi mas alto y...

 **¡BROOOOM!**

Azoto con fuerza en el suelo al shinobi, con la fuerza suficiente como para dejarlo inconciente, pero no para matarlo, no, esa basura era tan despreciable, que no valia la pena matarlo y ensuciar sus manos con su sangre, los niños rubio veian con algo de terror al inmenso hombre, Kyabe solo suspiro en alivio pues habian sido salvados

Mas Renso volteo a verlos—bien Kyabe, ¿mantuviste a los niños a salvo?

Los rubios al ver como Renso volteo a verlos, atemorizados se escondieron tras la espalda del pelinegro menor, por alguna razon, la rubia entrelazo sus dedos con los de el, Kyabe no le dio importancia—Hi, Rensou-sensei, pude mangtenerlos con vida

—Bien, eso es lo que importa—dijo el mayor masajenadose el cuello para relajarse—yo tambien estuve un poco ocupado—tras decir eso, chaqueo los dedos y en ese moemento varios anbus caian ya sean de los arboles o de los arbustos o algun lugar escondidos, totalmente fuera de combate—estos tipos tambien querian hacerles daño

Ahi se respondia la pregunta de Naruto acerca de donde estaban los anbus malos

—Lo se, me hubiera encargado de ellos luego—hablaba con retencion, pues aun se maldecia internamente por haber bajado la guardia y poner a ambos rubios en peligro

Porque luego recordo algo, pudo haber usado su ki para fortalecer su espalda y asi evitar ser herido, pero la desesperacion del momento no lo dejo pensar de forma apropiada o racional, ese fue un claro eror de novato como era el, pero aun asi se sentia como un idiota, asi que juro que nunca mas iba a ejar que sus emociones nublen su juicio la proxima vez

—Bien, creo que deberiamos...

—¡Alto ahi!

Una voz ordeno con bastante mando, Kyabe y Renso veian confundido, mas los gemelos veian con alegria al dueño, era el sandaime que venia junto a un grupo de anbus que por obvias razones se escondian, pero se sabia que estaban ahi, el anciano veia con desconfianza al duo

Tambien vio alrededor y vio el gran desastre que habia ahi, la zona estaba deshecha por lo que por su experiencia en la vida le enseño por todos estos años, una gran batalla, ademas de que veia como habian shinobis desparramados inconcientes por toda la zona, hasta...¿civiles?

Hiruzen a cada momento se daba cuenta de que tenia razon

—¡Hokage-sama!—uno de los shinobis que recobro la inconciencia—¡ellos son dos renegados que intentaban llevarse al par de demonios!, ¡nosotros solo los perseguiamos tratando de recuperarlos!—acuso de forma hipocrita y descarada, los rubios estaban incredulos y furiosos por lo que oian, en cambio los pelinegros, estaban tranquilos viendo todo—¡por eso es que ambos demonios deberian ser ejecutados!, ¡solo traeran problemas a la aldea!

Hiruzen veia de forma impasible a todos, el sabia que las palabras de se canalla solo eran viles mentiras, solo queria ver hasta que punto llegaba su cinismo

—¡Eso es mentira-ttebayo!—grito Naruto saliendo de atras de la espalda de Kyabe confrontando a todos—¡ustedes trataron de matarnos a mi y a mi hermana nuevamente!, ¡lo que Kyabe-san y su maestro hicieron fue protegernos!

El shinobi estaba aterrado, penso que Naruto estaba noqueado o mejor, muerto por ahi pus no lo habia visto—¡D-Deja de decir tonterias mocoso infernal!, ¡deberias estar agradecido de que te resca...!

Seguiria exclamando como cobarde que es, pero Naruto se lo impidio—¡y un demonio-ttebayo!, ¡querias matarnos a los tres con esa espada!

—¡Maldito mocoso...!

—Suficiente—la voz serena de Hiruzen en lugar e tranquilizar al shinobi lo hacian aterrar aun mas porque el sabia que su lider solo se estaba conteniendo, podia sentir la muerte cerca de el y los demas y no se equivocaba—las mentiras que salen de tu boca me enferman—luego vio a los civiles y shinobis que lo veian con terror—todos saben cual es el castigo por intentar algo en contra de los niños Uzumaki

Eso aterro a los atacantes

—¡Son demonios!, ¡deben ser eliminados!

—¡No merecen vivir!

—¡Escorias como ellos solo traeran desgracias a la aldea!

Eran los inutiles intentos de excusa para salvar sus cobardes traseros de los shinobis y civiles que lastimaban a los dos rubios palabra por palabra, tanto asi que querian llorar, aun no entendian el porque los odiaban tanto, ellos jamas le habian hecho algo a todos ellos y aun asi los insultaban, lastimaban y hasta intentaban matarlos

Mas los calmo algo, Kyabe poso su mano derecha en el hombro del rubio y pareto un poco mas fuerte la mano de la rubia, no los veia pues tenia su vista puesta en toda la escena, pero les dio a entender algo muy importante, el y Renso no los veian de esa manera tan estupida e irracional

No los juzgaban

Eso asombro y alivio un poco a los rubios, al menos existen mas personas en el mundo que no los veian como un monstruo en el mundo, talvez, no todo era tan malo

—La sentencia al violar esta ley...es la muerte

La resolucion asombro a los pelingros, no por los cabrones atacantes (que por cierto estaban cagados de terror) sino por los rubios, si se ejecutaba ese veredicto, estos niños quedarian traumatizados—espere un momento—Renso intervino

—¿Si?, ¿que deseas?

—Se que no podemos meternos con sus leyes—decia el pelinegro de forma reflexiva—pero los niños no debrian ver este tipo de cosas

El Sarutobi debia admitir que tenia razon, pero estaba tan enojado y cabreado por el cinismo de estas escorias, que por poco y trauma aun mas a los rubios haciendolos testigos de tal masacre—es verdad, mejor adelantense a la aldea—ordeno a los dos niños que iban a ser escoltados por dos anbus, inu y neko

Rensou y Kyabe iban a seguir su viaje pero habia un problema—¿eh?, ¿que sucede pequeña?—pregunto Kyabe, pues por alguna razon, Naruko no soltaba su agarre en su mano, es mas, cuando escucho que se iban a ir, agarro aun mas fuerte—vamos, ahora estas mas segura, asi que puedes volver a casa con tu hermano—dijo acariciandole la cabeza con suavidad, pues ella estaba cabizbaja—nosotros debemos seguir con nuestro vi...

—¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

Ante el asombro de los presentes, ademas de que Naruko habia vuelto a pronunciar palabra, solto el agarre que sostenia en la mano del pelinegro y lo abrazo de frente, con tanta fuerza que incluso sorprendio un poco a Kyabe, Naruko no tenia intenciones de dejarlo ir, incluso pego su cara al pecho del pelinegro

Kyabe no sabia como reaccionar, era la primera vez que le sucedia algo como esto, no lo habian entrenado para este tipo de situaciones, ¿que debia hacer?, podia sentir como temblaba y sollozaba, —v-vamos Naruko, ya todo esta bien, ¿no?—mas la rubia no lo soltaba, es mas, afianzo aun mas el agarre

Naruto que era el mas asombrado, pues su hermana no era de las que hacian es tipo de cosas, salio de su estupor y sonrio—vaya, parece que le caiste bien a Naruko-chan..."demasiado bien diria yo"—penso con burla el rubio, conocia bien a su gemela y ya se intuia algo

—Vaya, ¿en serio?, eso es genial pero...—Kyabe no sabia como salirse de esa situacion

Sarutobi sonrio un poco, se le habia ocurrido una idea que talvez pudiera hacer la vida de ambos rubios felices, pero primero debia asegurarse que ambos pelinegros no eran un peligro para la aldea

—Bien, ya es muy de noche—hablo el sandaime llamando la atencion de los presentes—pueden quedarse en la aldea esta noche, ya que en realidad necesitamos hacerles unas cuantas preguntas, claro, sino les molesta, de ser asi, puede seguir su viaje si asi lo desean

Naruko apreto aun mas a Kyabe tras esas palabras

Ambos pelinegros se miraron entre si pensando lo mismo, era mejor dormir en una suave y tibia cama que en el cesped bajo el frio de la noche, ademas de eso la interrogacion podria servirle a Kyabe como metodo de entrenamiento—bueno, aceptamos su propuesta señor—respondio el pelinegro mayor en nombre de los dos, sin darse cuenta de que esas palabras hicieron sonreir a la rubia, cosa que casi nunca hacia y solo su hermano habia tenido la dicha de ver

—Bien, gracias por aceptar la propuesta—dijo internamente contento el anciano, solo esperaba que su plan fuera efectivo—bien, ahora creo que deberian retirarse

—Hi—y asi sin mas, los aludidos se fueron

Luego, la sonrisa del anciano, cambio a una seria mueca de molestia—Bien, ahora vamos a ejecutar la sentencia—dijo para el terror de los juzgados—¡anbus, eliminen estas plagas!

Y asim una carniceria se cernio en la noche, en la cual el unico sonido que se escuchaba eran los gritos de agonia dolor y terror de los sentenciados, Hiruzen Sarutobi dio a entener que no por nada era conocido como el **Shinobi no Kami (dios shinobi)**

* * *

Inu y Neko estaban sorprendidos, ambos pelinegros podian seguirles el paso salto por salto entre los arboles, en especial el pelinegro menor, jurarian que si ellos quisieran, llegarian mas rapido a Konoha dejandolos a los dos atras, se asombraban mas por Kyabe porque el apenas era un niño no mas mayor a los gemelos Uzumaki y tenia una endemoniada velocidad y agilidad envidiable como para saltar de arbol en arbol sin perder el equilibrio o atrasarce, no importaba que llevara peso extra

Si, una rubia peso extra

—"Vaya, si que debe estar asustada"—se lamento mentalmente el pelinegro cargando a la rubia en forma nupcial, la cual se acurrucaba en el pecho de el, buscando calor y proteccion—"ojala que no sea permanente este trauma"

Renso y Naruto el cual estaba viajando montado en la espalda del primero, solo suspiraron frustrados como si supieran lo que Kyabe pensaba, ese chico si que puede llegar a ser demasiado inocente e imperceptible fuera de lo que sean las batallas o entrenamiento

* * *

 **Bien, se que comparado al primr capitulo, este es excesivamente corto, pero deben entender que ese solo era un inicio y lo hice grande para que puedan entenderlo, asi que desde ahora, toda la historia es lo que Kyabe le contara a Fuu**

 **Vamos al harem:**

 **Naruko (obviamente)**

 **Fuu**

 **Samui**

 **Kurotsuchi**

 **Shizuka**

 **Karin**

 **POSIBLES MIEMBROS**

 **Konan**

 **Tayuya**

 **Shizune**

 **Ayame**

 **¿otras que sugieran?(menos las de Konoha porque no quiero dañar las parejas cannon)**

 **SOLO SI DESEAN QUE RENSO TENGA HAREM:**

 **Tsunade**

 **Mabui**

 **Tsume Inuzuka**

 **¿otras que sugieran?**

 **Bien, espero les halla gustado este espisodio, me broto la inspiracion y ya hehehe, ya saben cualquier critica, duda o sugerencia dejen un review**

 **Nos vemos en otra actualizacion, nos vemos**


	3. Un cambio de vida: felicidad y problemas

**¡Hola lectores y lectoras de este fic!, ¡estoy en una racha e estos fics!, no se porque estoy tan encendido con ellos, pero no se preocupen que tambien las otras seran actualizadas, asi que paciencia**

 **Aunque tambien es algo deprimente, son pocos reviews y lectores que siguen la historia, ¿estare haciendo algo mal?**

 **Si es asi, diganlo con toda confianza**

 **Vamos a contestar reviews:**

 **universeDBS1994: gracias por tu comentario nuevo lector, ya vas entendiendo la historia bro hahaha, quise innovar en el modo en enlazar ambos mundos, no te preocupes que no pienso abandonarlo, saludos a ti tambien bro**

 **animebot02: Yep, estoy en una racha de imaginacion bro, tambien la tenia en consideracion, hmm, no lo lamentaria tanto por Naruto, pero dudo que Zenos le haga algo hehehe**

 **CCSakuraforever: Me alegro que te gustara este capitulo bro, ya veras como le ira, pero te aseguro que se divertiran mucho, saludos bro**

 **Anakin Namikaze:lo se bro, ¡estoy en una gran racha imaginativa!, pues no lo se solo me ocurre hehehe, si pero hubiera sido muy traumante para todos, tanto asi que hubieran tachado al sandaime como dictador o algo asi, hasta podrian apoyar su destitucion y apoyar a Danzo, eso no seria bueno, ¿oh si?, no te preocupes se divertiran a lo grande y tendran ventura igual de increibles, un saludo bro**

 **Esos son todos por ahora**

 **RECOMENDACION DE FIC:**

 **Pokemon DxD**

 **Autor: god of hope**

 **Tipo: crossover-harem**

 **Argumento: Ash Ketchum... un entrenador que ha vivido muchas experiencias ahora tiene que ir por orden de Arceus el Dios Pokemon a un mundo donde lo sobre natural esta oculta de la vista de los humanos... pero, podra sobrevivir a ese mundo y de paso... a las chicas que enamore sin siquiera quererlo, pero sobre todo, lograra la paz en las tres facciones... Ash Xharem**

 **Se los recomiendo y mucho**

 **Ahora si, vamos a la lectura**

 **Disclaimed:**

 **Ni dragon ball super ni Naruto son de mi propiedad, son de Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente**

* * *

Los dias habian pasado de forma satisfactoria para alivio del sandaime, pues su plan dio resultados, ahora ambos rubios Uzumakis estaban sumamente felices, pero era muy normal, porque estaban protegidos, estaban con personas que les entendian y no los juzgaban por su estados de ambas partes del Kyubi

Si, el sandaime les conto sobre sus estados

Obviamente al comienzo no entendian del todo, pues al no ser habitantes de este planeta, pues no sabian solo ciertas cosas que investigaron, ademas sacando el tema, ellos no le han dicho la verdad de su origenes, simplemente inventaron una excusa, que eran viajeros sin afiliacion a alguna aldea y que viajaban por el simple hecho de ser guerreros errantes que buscaban desentrañar los misterios del poder interno

En pocas palabras, solo querian saber que tan poderosos podrian llegar a ser y si llegan a su limite, pues simplemente romperian esa barrera e iria mas alla

Eso si que elevo su admiracion hacia ellos, pues demostraba gran determinacion

Asi que luego del interrogatorio (que ambos pasaron de forma satisfactoria), se les ofrecio un asilo temporal pues Renso les advirtio que solo podian estar en la aldea por 7 años, despues de eso, seguirian con su viaje de entrenamiento, pero que volverian despues

El sandaime e entristecio al comienzo por sus palabras, pues los hermanos Uzumakis quedarian solos nuevamente por quien sabe tanto tiempo, pero luego se alegro cuando le aseguraron que volverian, esperaba que esta vez de forma permanente, pero entendia que ambos tenian sueños y ambiciones que querian cumplir, asi que no podia obligarlos a truncarlos solo porque queria

El sandaime sonrio recordando ese dia

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

* * *

El interrogatorio habia pasado de forma sencilla y rapida, los interrogadores se sorprendieron bastante, no por Renso, pues conociendo el poder del pelinegro, podian entenderlo, pero ¿de Kyabe?, vamos, es solo un niño, esta bien que este en entrenamiento, pero estaba demasiado bien entrenado, pues paso de forma serana y pacifica el interrogatorio

Aun cuando era Ibiki quien lo lidero

Era increible, pues el calvo trato de romperlo con su tortura mental tan famoa, pero aun asi el niño no se inmutba en nada, ¡¿como era posible?!, el habia interrogado de la misma manera a cientos de criminales de los cuales serian catalogados como jodidamente peligrosos, homicidas, dementes, genocidas, aun asi lograba quebrarlos en cuestion de 30 segundos, ahora este niño, por mas de 3 horas, ¡no logro sacarle una sola gota de sudor!

¡¿Como era posible?!

Aun humillado y con el orgullo roto, Ibiki termino el interrogatorio

—Bien, han pasado de forma satisfactoria el interrogatorio—decia alegre el sandaime viendo los informes que Ibiki de muy mala gana le dio—hasta tu pequeño Kyabe, eres muy habil, deberias sentirte orgulloso

El pelinegro menor sonrio agardecido—gracias sandaime

Renso tambien sonrio, pero de orgullo, pues estaba orgulloso de su pupilo, se daba cuenta cda vez mas, que su entrenamiento estaba dando los resultados deseados, hasta mas alla—Si, Kyabe es un diamante en bruto que vale la pena pulirlo—dijo despeinando a su alumno, avergonzado

—Si, se nota que es un gran chico—añadia el sonriente y sabio lider de konoha—se ve que tendra un gran futuro

Kyabe se sentia agradecido y avergonzado por las palabras de ambos hombres, rascandose la cabeza sonrojado y apenado por ser el centro de atencion—v-v-vamos, no es para tanto

Ambos mayores sonrieron por la actitud del menor, es verdad, estaba muy bien entrenado pero aun era un niño despues de todo—bien, regresando al tema pueden quedarse a la aldea—menciono el anciano haciendo sonreir al par de pelinegros—se que solo sera por 7 años, sera una lastima que no se queden por mas tiempo—dijo el sandaime algo melancolico, hasta los saiyajin estaban asi—pero, aun cuando suene algo atrevido, ¿podrian hacerme un favor?

Ambos pelinegros levantaron una ceja en señal de confusion y curiosidad—¿favor?—pregunto Renso y Hiruzen asintio—pues, nos esta dando un asilo y nos tratan bien, asi que si esta en nuestro alcance, lo haremos—respondio Renso de forma determinada y con una sonrisa, Kyabe asintio de igual forma

El sandaime sonrio complacido, esa era la respuesta que esperaba—gracias—agradecio de forma honesta y sincera—veran, queria que por favor, se hagan cargo de los gemelos Uzumakis

—¿Naruto y Naruko?—pregunto Kyabe de forma curiosa, el sandaime asintio—vaya, perdon por la intromicion y el atrevimiento por preguntar pero, ¿por que?

El sandaime suspiro cansado, encendiendo su pipa, se levanto y vio a la ventana, ambos pelinegros estaban espectantes a sus respuestas—es algo un poco complicado de explicar, pero espero y lo entienda—el anciano volteo a verlos—solo desearia que lo que les voy a contar, no vaya a cambiar el como ustedes los ven—luego vio a Kyabe—en especial tu Kyabe

El aludido alzo una ceja en confusion—¿yo?—pregunto confundido señalandose asi mismo, el sandaime asintio—¿que tengo que ver en todo esto?

—Mucho Kyabe, mucho—respondio el anciano sorprendiendolo—como tu los has salvado, ellos sienten una gran admiracion por ti—respondio el anciano sorprendiendo al pelinegro—por eso si tu llegaras a tratarlos de forma como los demas, seria terrible para ellos..."en especial Naruko, ella es la mas afectada"—penso lo ultimo el anciano

Renso se puso serio, esto no le estaba gustando nada—bien pues, ¿de que se trata?

El sandaime suspiro y empezo a contarles todo acerca del ataque del Kyubi hace exactamente 6 años atras, sobre el cuarto hokage y su ultimo movimiento para detenerlo, Kyabe y Renso estaban impactados, jamas habian escuchado una historia tan tragica y triste

Los niños eran huerfanos, odiados por la aldea entera porque el odio y la ira nublaban sus mentes impidiendoles ver la verdad acerca de los niños que erroneamente llamaban demonios, no eran la bestia en si, solo sus carceleros, Renso estaba furioso, queria darle una golpiza al rubio hokage por dejar a sus hijos tan pesada carga, pero luego se tranquilizo al saber su objetivo

Queria que sus hijos fueran vistos como heroes en lugar de monstruos, pero el temor y odio de los aldeanos hacian que vean lo contrario, por eso tantos intentos de asesinatos y malos tratos hacia ellos, de cierta forma, tambien querian masacrar a los aldeanos por ser tan estupidos, pero lastimosamente, no podian hacerlo

El hokage explico que aun no daba a conocer el linaje de ambos rubios por su propia seguridad, pues al hacerce con tantos enemigos, los hijos de Minato corrian un gran peligro al ser blanco de la venganza de estos, en especial Iwa, que le guarda un rencor demasiado personal, pues aun recordaban las acciones del rubio hacia sus tropas en la tercera gran guerra ninja

Pero ambos pelinegros estaban reacios a esa excusa, ¿por su propia seguridad?, ¡patrañas!, dentro de la misma aldea estaban en peligro, no le veian sentido el seguir ocultandolo, se notaba que no podia cuidarlos por siempre, el que hallan sido salvados ese dia fue por un muy grande milagro, ¿que hubiera pasado si hubieran aterrizado en otro lado?, evitaban pensar en eso, pues era demasiado brutal

El sandaime suspiro triste, sabia que era verdad—lo se, fue una muy pesima decision, el dia de ayer cuando por poco mueren, me lo revelo—decia muy melancolico—pero debe seguir asi, la verdad pensaba en dar a relucir sus linajes hoy, pero con la llegada de ustedes, todo cambio

Renso alzo la ceja confuso—¿por nosotros?, pues, ¿como asi?

—Si estan con ustedes ellos estaran seguros y no debere revelar su linaje hasta los 16—revelo el hokage confundiendolos, ¿que no seria mejor hacerlo publico ya?—se lo que piensan y tambien creo lo mismo, pero es muy arriesgado, pero que esten con ustedes es mas seguro

—¿Podria explicarse por favor?—pidio de forma educada Kyabe

—Claro, veras si lo hago publico, es verdad sus vidas serian mas faciles—decia el sandaime haciendo asentir a los dos—pero esa informacion podria ser regada, hasta los enemigos de Minato—explico, esta vez ambos pelinegros empezaban a entender—por lo que sin lugar a dudas atacarian a la aldea, donde podrian morir de todos modos, ¿me entienden?

Renso abrio sus ojos al entenderlo—ya veo, sufririan mas atentados y no solo de la aldea, sino de las otras tambien—razonaba Renso, el sandaime asintio—demonios, aun estando con nosotros, no podriamos cuidarlos todo el tiempo y lograrian matarlos

Hiruzen asentia aliviado al ver que le entendieron—quiero evitar eso a toda costa, pero si estan con ustedes no debere hacer publico de momento esa informacion, pues con ustedes estarian a salvo, ¿me entienden?

Ambos asintieron—lo haremos hokage, pero nosotros nos iremos en 7 años, no podemos llevarlos a donde nosotros iremos pues seria demasiado peligroso para ellos, hasta para nosotros, ¿como podran mantenerlos a salvo hasta que volvamos?

El sandaime sonrio, el ya tenia todo planeado—de eso no hay de que preocuparse, despues de todo tengo a una persona indicada para eso—respondio con una sonrisa, pues se le vino a su mente a su antiguo estudiante de cabello blanco y pervertido—hasta que ustedes vuelvan, van a estar en muy buenas manos

Renso y Kyabe se sentian mas confundidos—¿y porque no lo hace ahora?—pregunto Kyabe

—Por que el esta en una mision muy importante de rango S que dura muchos años respondio serio el anciano recordando los rumores de la formacion de un grupo terrorista que captura a los Jinchurikis para usos desconocidos, pero que obviamente no era nada bueno—si la mision sale bien, Naruto y Naruko estaran aun mas seguros

Renso suspiro convencido—ya veo, eso es factible—respondio Renso de brazos cruzados, mas luego abrio sus ojos—¿porque nos cuenta todo esto?—pregunto confundido—nosotros podriamos ser enemigos que quieren destruir la aldea, ¿sabia eso?

Kyabe le siguio su cuestionamiento—podriamos ser shinobis encubiertos que buscan infiltrarse—explico Kyabe—¿lo sabe?

El sandaime sonrio—pero no lo son, ¿verdad?—pregunto divertido, ambos respondieron que no—¿lo ven?, la verdad no deberia decirles esto a un par de desconocidos que apenas entran a la aldea, pero ustedes por alguna razon, me generan mucha confianza

Renso contraresto—el confiar en extraño es demasiado peligroso, ¿lo sabia?

—Lo se, pero en serio confio en ustedes—respondio seguro el sandaime—no se si son infiltrados en la aldea o algo por el estilo, pero ustedes...no son de corazon malvado—respondio el sandaime calmado sorprendiendo a ambos—se que ustedes podran mantener a salvo a ambos

Ambos saiyajines aun cuestionaban en sus mentes el exceso de confianza del lider de Konoha, pero aun asi debian admitir que era muy sabio, esos niños estarian mas seguros en los proximos 7 años con ellos, que en donde vivian actualmente, pues serian blanco facil de los vengativos aldeanos y shinobis, podrian morir en cualquiera de los atentados y eso no era algo que iban a permitir

Renso no iba a estar siempre por obvios motivos, pero en esos momentos, Kyabe podria defenderlos muy bien y lo demostro cuando los defendio afuera de la aldea

—Bien Hokage, usted gana—respondio suspirando el pelinegro mayor—nos haremos cargo de ellos—dijo abriendo los ojos, haciendo sonreir feliz al anciano—los entrenare al igual que Kyabe para que puedan defenderse ellos mismos cuando ninguno de los dos estemos presentes o usted no pueda ayudarlos, aunque sera muy dificil si no son usuarios de Ki

Hiruzen abrio los ojos como platos al escuchar esa informacion—¿ustedes son usuarios de Ki?—pregunto asombrado el anciano, recibiendo un asentimiento de ambos—pero, ¿como?, se supone que esa energia solo era un mito

Renso sonrio, Kyabe igual, asi que para mas asombro del anciano, crearon ambos esferas de energia en sus manos—he, diganos hokage—dijo acercandole aun mas la esfera Renso—¿cree que esto es solo un mito

—Increible...—decia el hokage asombrado, pues era algo inusual, se supone que los usuarios de ki se habian extinguido hace mucho por la casi imposible forma de manejar esa energia, ahora frente a el habian dos, esa fantastica energia era un mito muy grande y codicioso, si fuera verdadero las aldeas serian capaces de todo con tal de obtener ese poder, en serio habia hecho muy bien en convencerlos en aliarlos a la aldea—jamas crei que veria con mis propios ojos o siquiera algun dia conocer en persona a dos usuarios de Ki—respondio sonriendo—en serio con ustedes Naruto y Naruko estaran a salvo

Renso y Kyabe sonrieron en aprobacion—gracias por sus palabras hokage—respondia agradecido Renso—ahora, ¿cuando va a darles la noticia a los niños?

El sandaime sonrio

—No es necesario decircelos—respondio el anciano confundiendolos a ambos—porque ellos ya lo saben

—¿Que?—preguntaron ambos asombrados

Pero no pudieron pedir una explicacion al escuchar como la puerta del despacho se abrio, al darse vuelta pudieron ver a ambos rubios que habian llegado, ambos tenian una sonrisa radiante y se les notaba que querian llorar en su alegria, pero lo demostraban de diferentes formas, Naruto lo escondia con las manos en la nuca y sonriendo, Naruko era muy diferente, ella lo demostraba de forma muy notoria, ella sonreia de forma tierna y sincera con lagrimas de alegria

Si se podia asegurar algo, es que estos niños estaban muy felices

—Vaya, esto es algo...inesperado...—decia Naruto tratando de aguantar la emocion y alegria de por fin tener una familia, algo extraña, pero una familia a fin de cuentas—...no se que decir

Naruko seguia en su estado, pronto iba a explotar

Al parecer, solo escucharon lo de ser parte de la familia de Renso y Kyabe, no lo de sus origenes o el que ambos sean Jinchurikis

Renso podia sentir las emociones de los rubios llenando todo el despacho, alegria, euforia, emocion, pero por sobre todo, felicidad, el ver esos infantiles rostros totalmente euforicos, Renso no podia evitar sonreir, Kyabe y el tenian la posibilidad y el deber de hacer felices a esos niños

Y lo iban a hacer

Renso suspiro divertido—bien, creo que ya saben la noticia—dijo sonriendo rascandose la nuca—estaran con nosotros por un buen tiempo, claro si ustedes lo desean

Naruto seguia haciendose el fuerte—pues no le veo el pro...

—¡TTEBAKIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Pero su hermana era el caso contrario

Para asombro ahora del Hokage, Naruko menciono una palabra, solo era una, pero valian mucho, pues por las desgracias que la niña habia vivido desde hace años, solo su hermano ha tenido el honor y privilegio de escuchar una que otra vez a su linda hermana pues por lo mencionado antes, ella se volvio timida, temerosa y callada, tanto asi que no decia palabra alguna

Hasta ahora

—Naruko...¿hablo?—pregunto sorprendido y un poco feliz el anciano

Sin esperar mas la rubia corrio en euforia hacia el duo de pelinegros, de un salto se aferro al inmenso pecho de Renso como un koala, que primero se sorprendio por lo repentino de el actuar de la niña, pero luego sonrio pues sabia y entendia el porque, jamas habian sido parte de una familia y tener proteccion, asi que abrazo a la niña para hacerla sentir aun mejor

Cosa que logro con exito, pues las lagrimas que botaban ahora eran de felicidad, mas luego fijo su mirada en Kyabe, que la vio confundido y espectante—¿Eh?, ¿que sucede Naru..?

—¡K-niichan!—exclamo con alegria la rubia—¡ttebaki!

 **(N/A: no señores, no me equivoque ni escribi incompleto su nombre, asi en adelante llamara Naruko a Kyabe, K-nii-chan, ¿les gusta?)**

—¡Volvio a hablar!—exclamo contento el sandaime, por fin era testigo de la dulce voz de quien consideraba su nieta

Naruko se solto del pecho de Renso y se lanzo hacia el pelinegro que veia en camara lenta como la rubia caia alegre hacia el—¡e-espera Naruko!—pidio de forma nerviosa y en vano, pues la niña ya habia saltado hacia el y estaba a unos segundos de chocar con el—¡aaaagh!—fue lo que salio de su boca al sentir como era tacleado

Ambos rodaron hasta chocar en una pared, ella estaba feliz y euforica sonriendo de felicidad, ademas de ilesa pues Kyabe se seguro de que no le pasara nada mientras rodaban y hablando de el, el pelinegro estaba K.O con su alma saliendo por su boca por tremendo golpe que se dio, ademas para aun mas sombro del anciano y tambien de Naruto y Renso, la niña beso en la mejilla al inconciente pelinegro

Pero luego todos rieron por esa escena, Kyabe tendria una vida muy interesante...por no decir dificil

Despues de unos minutos cuando Kyabe recobro la conciencia, se decidio que Renso se quedaria un poco mas en la torre junto al hokage para hablar de su estadia y residencia, asi como derechos y deberes en la aldea, asi que los niños fueron enviados a la casa de los rubios hasta que Renso llegara y los llevara a su nuevo hogar, junto a ellos

Asi los niños salieron de la torre y mientras caminaban por la calle, pudo ver como la gente veia con odio y miedo a ambos rubios que manejaban las cosas de diferente manera, Naruto no les presto atencion ignorandolos por completo, ya estaba acostumbrado eso, Naruko simplemente tomaba la mano de su nuevo NII como ella lo llamo en una ocasion

Cabe mencionar que el sandaime por poco y mas llora de feliidad y algarabia al poder escuchar dos veces seguidas la voz de su querida nieta

Ella apretaba su mano y el le respondia de la misma manera,dandole a entender que no iba a dejarlos solos, cosa que entendio a la perfeccion y con una sonrisa se calmo, parecia que nada podria salir mal el dia de hoy y podrian relajarse y descansar

—Vaya, vaya, pero miren que tenemos aqui

O talvez no

Los tres giraron la vista y vieron a un jounin y dos chunnin que los veian con maldad, estaban por un callejon un poco lejos de la aldea, los rubios notaron eso y se sobresaltaron un poco,esto no era algo bueno, Kyabe solo suspiro de cansancio, ya habia leido sus energias y sabia que eran hostiles de los rubios

Al parecer hoy tambien iba a patear unos traseros

Los shinobis se acercaban a paso lento y malicioso a los infantes, los rubios se escondieron tras Kyabe—pero si son los hermanos demonios y un...—ven a Kyabe y lo ven de forma superior y arrogante, el pelinegro solo los ve de forma desinteresada—niño con cara de idiota, pero ¿que hacen aqui escorias como ustedes?

Kyabe suspiro cansino—creo que lo mismo que ustedes trogloditas con uniforme—respondio aburrido haciendolos enojar por como los llamo—ya, quitense al carajo de nuestro camino, no tenemos tiempo que perder con ustedes

El que parecia el lider de los bravucones no soporto tanta arrogancia y falta de respeto de un civil por como lo creia, el era un shinobi, deberia besar sus pies por protegerlos dentro y fuera de la aldea, ademas de pelear en las misiones por ellos y la aldea

Deberian adorarlo, no faltarles el respeto

—Eres un mocoso hablador y valiente por lo que veo—decia de forma maliciosa sacando un kunai asustando a los rubios, pero no a Kyabe quien seguia viendolos aburrido—en este momento podria matarlos y decir que no obtuve mas opcion pues los demonios y tu se salieron de control y querian matarnos, ¿sabias eso?—dijo lamiendo como todo un sadico el kunai mientras sonreia con malicia

Los rubios estaban oficialmente asustados, con la obvia excepcion de Kyabe, que es mas sonrio de forma desafiante—¿en serio?, pues no lo sabia,de ser asi, ¿que te detiene?

Esas palabras hacian enojar aun mas al shinobi—¡mocoso de mierda!, ¡con esas palabras firmaste tu sentenciaAAAAAAAGH!

No pudo seguir hablando, pues sintio como todo el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones productode un fuerte golpe en el estomago, bajo la mirada y sorprendio, pues fue Kyabe que en un enorme estallido de velocidad le dio con el puño cerrado, elshinobi estaba adolorido pero mas en shock, ¿como demonios un civil tendria tal velocidad?

—¡J-Jefe!—dijeron los otros dos shinobis en shock por lo que veian

Kyabe lo miro seriamente a los ojos, no soportaba a este tipo—les dije que se movieran de nuestro camino de forma paciente y educada—la voz del pelinegro se escuchaba muy peligrosa y amenzante—pero no hicieron caso, asi que de forma obligada debere sacarlos...a la fuerza

Sin decir mas palabras, Kyabe alzo rapido la cabeza y con ella golpeo la mandibula del jounin, luego salto y de una patada giratoria en el pecho lo mando a volar en linea recta hasta que quedo inconciente por chocar contra un muro, los otros dos shinobis estaban impactados, su lider habia sido derrotado de forma rapida y con solo tres movimientos por un niño, era una locura

—¡Maldito niño!—gritaron ambos chunnin y Kyabe ni se inmuto

—Suficiente—un voz detuvo al duo que horrorizados vieron que se trataba de un Anbu con mascara de gato, femenino y con un largo y lacio cabello color lila, Neko habia llegado—ustedes estan a punto de ser tratados como traidores a la aldea porque estan violando la ley del sandaime y eso se paga con la muerte—dijo espantando a la mierda a los dos—asi que como aun no han cruzado aun esa linea, mejor larguence y llevense a el estupido de su jefe

Asi que ni cortos ni perezosos tomaron a su lider inconciente y se fueron de ahi lo mas rapido posible, no sin antes darle una mirada de odio al pelinegro, que ni se inmuto por eso

—¡Neko-nee!—grito Naruto y junto a su hermana salieron a abrazar con fuerza a la anbu que los saludo de la misma forma

—Gracias a Kami que no les paso nada—respiro aliviada y un poco alterada,en ese momento vio a Kyabe —Agradezco tu ayuda—el agradecimiento de Neko lo trajo a larealidad—la verdad crei que no llegaria a tiempo

Kyabe solo sonrio—no hay problema es lo correcto despues de todo

—Ya veo—respondio Neko agradecida mas luego recordo algo—ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿no fuiste tu el niño que salvo a Naruko y Naruto anoche?—pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento del niño— _"este nino, siendo solo un infante pudo derrotar a tal cantidad de shinobis, su nivel deberia estar a la altura de un jounin, pero el otro tipo dijo que solo era un principiante, ¿como podria ser posible esto?"_ —se pregunto seria, pues si solo siendo un novato tiene tanto poder, ¿que tan fuerte seria cuando sea uno experimentado?, no tenia sentido, ¿que tipo de entrenmiento es el que tienen para obtener esos resultados?

Pero luego sonrio, eso er una gran noticia, pues al fin ambos rubios estarian al fin a salvo y fuera de peligro, ya que ella ya estaba enterada de la decision del sandaime, aunque al inicio dudaba porque no podia concebir que pongan la seguridad de los niños en manos de dos desconocidos, pero luego entendio que no habia mas opcion, era eso o que los rubios murieran, asi que mejor arriesgarse

—Neko-nee ahora mismo vamos a casa a recoger nuestras cosas—dijo alege Naruto, Naruko asintio de la misma manera—desde hoy vamos a vivir junto a Renso-san y Aniki—explico el rubio diciendo tambien el nuevo honorifico que usaria con el pelinegro

—¿Aniki?—pregunto asombrado el pelinegro

Naruto asintio—pues eres mayor a mi y por eso eres mi Aniki—respondio orgulloso—¿no crees que es genial?, ademas Naruko lo llama K-niichan, asi que es justo que yo lo llame de alguna manera, hehehe

Ante las palabras de su rubio gemelo, la rubia de coletas enrojecio de golpe por lo nerviosa y abochornada que estaba, sus manos temblaban y sudaba de forma comica hasta que se recupero un poco y se enojo con su hermano—¡baka!, ¡baka!, ¡baka!, ¡baka!, ¡bakaaaaaa!—repetia una y otra vez golpeando el pecho de su hermano que no paraba de reir ante la reaccion de su hermana, era justo lo que buscaba, hacerla que poco a poco se abra al mundo

Aunque Yugao estaba asombrada— _"ah...hablado..."_ —penso asombrada— _"Naruko ha hablado"_

 _—_ Hmm, suena bien en realidad—dijo con una sonrisa el pelinegro

Esas palabras alegraron a ambos rubios y a la anbu, ella siendo una elite, sabia leer los gestos de la gente y hasta ahora n habia visto ni oido alguna mentira en su cara y labios, era muy honesto y simple, asi que podia dejar en sus manos, la seguridad y felicidad de los hermanos Uzumaki, ahora podia respirar mas tranquila sabiendo eso

—Bien, no les quito mas tiempo, debo volver a mis labores—se despedia de los rubios abrazandolos cosa que ellos recibian con gusto y hacian lo mismo—Kyabe, los dejo en tus manos

El pelinegro levanto el pulgar con una sonrisa—no hay problema, dejamelos a mi, no dejare que nada les pase

Con toda la confianza puesta en el pelinegro, asintiendo con su cabeza, la kunoichi desaparecio en una explosion de humo blanco

—Jamas dejo de asombrarme por eso...—decia Naruto con una sonrisa y los ojos brillandole de emocion, Naruko asintio en el mismo estado—¡ya quiero aprender a hacer eso en la academia ninja!-exclamo emocionado el rubio llamando la atencion del pelinegro

—¿Academia ninja?—pregunto el pelinegro confuso, haciendo asombrar a los rubios

—¿No sabes lo que es?—pregunto Naruto incredulo, Naruko estaba igual, Kyabe siguio negando—cielos aniki, ¿en que mundo vive que no sabes eso?—pregunto apenado rascandose la nuca

—"En el palneta Sadla...creo que si es algo lejos hehehe"—dijo nervioso en su mente—es que jamas he estado en una aldea, recuerden que somos errantes, se que existen los ninjas, pero no las academias, siempre crei que solo eran entrenados en las aldeas estilo militar, en bases y todo, mas no en academias o escuelas—respondio lo primero que se le vino a la mente

Rogaba que ambos le creyeran

Por suerte fue suficientemente creible para ambos rubios—si, tienes razon—respondio con una sonrisa—bueno veras, las academias shinobi son el estudio academico para convertir a los que quieran seguir el camino shinobi en ninjas de grandes capacidades

—Vaya, eso es increible—decia impresionado el pelinegro—y pues, ¿cuando comenzaran a asistir a la academia?

Ambos rubios se miraron entre si y compartieron una sonrisa, luego volvieron a ver a su confundido amigo pelinegro—¿cuando?, pues si ya somos estudiantes de ahi

—¿Eh?—pregunto asombrado—¿ya?, pero si apenas tienen 6 años

—Lo dice el que a los 8 años ya puede vencer a jouninn—respondio burlon el rubio, dejando callado de forma comica a Kyabe—ademas relajate, no solo soy yo, Naruko tambien asiste a la misma escuela y nos protegemos mutuamente

El pelinegro vio a la rubia y esta con una adorable sonrisa asintio—vaya, bueno al menos se haran mas fuerte—dijo sonriendo viendo lo positivo de todo esto, los rubios tambien sonrieron, ya querian entrenar y ser mas fuertes, querian ser tan fuertes como Kyabe y Renso

Querian demostrar sus valias

—Ahora vamos—dijo el rubio emocionado—debemos apresurarnos a terminar con nuestros asuntos

Naruko felizmente asintio y agarro el brazo del desprevenido Kyabe jalandolo rapidamente para alcanzar a Naruto, pero en ningun momento dejo esa hermosa sonrisa suya, tan radiante que algunas de las personas que normalmente le ofrecian miradas de odio y temor, admitian una cosa

—"Que...hermosa..."

Talvez no era todo tan malo, podrian tener sorpresas a futuro

Asi los rubios y pelinegro se fueron a su casa para poder iniciar una nueva

* * *

 **TIEMPO DESPUES...**

* * *

Desde ese dia, la vida de ambos rubios cambio para bien, para felicidad del sandaime y el resto de las pocas personas que apreciaban a los rubios, tenian un tutor que los trataba a los tres como un padre con sus tres hijos, ganaron un muy protector Aniki/Niichan

En serio los protegia

Ya sea de atentados, hasta de las personas que les trataban de lo peor, una vez un tendero saco de una patada en el pecho a Naruto de su tienda, Naruko salio a ver su estado preocupado por su hermano, el tendero tambien salio pero no a ayudar sino a insultarlos y maldecirlos, frente a Kyabe que pasaba por ahi

Una muy mala accion, ¿que sucedio con el tendero?, simple, la misma pierna con la que pateo a Naruto le fue fracturada en 8 partes distintas, imposible de reparar asi que ahora usaria muletas o silla de ruedas de por vida, ademas de aprender una gran leccion, jamas se metan o traten mal a los hermanos del pelinegro, porque terminarian mal, el tendero fue un muy buen ejemplo de que sus palabras iban muy en serio

De ahi en adelante el tendero los trato bien, obvio que por la fuerza, pues no queria perder su otra pierna, asi que no les volvio a tratar mal o venderles los productos excesivamente caros, todo era por lo legal, con o sin Kyabe presente, no queria hacerlo enfadar

Renso era igual

Todo shinobi que trataba de lastimar a los rubios, salian heridos de gravedad, aquellos que iban mas lejos osea querer arrebatarles la vida, pues...

Misteriosamente desaparecian, no pregunten, porque ni el autor de esta historia sabe de sus destinos

 **(N/A: Eso es cierto, ni yo lo se -_-u)**

Hubo unos que incluso eran tan depravados que trataron de saciar su lujuria forzando a la rubia a acostarse con ellos, o en palabras mas crudas, iban a violarla

Eso si que fue la gota que derramo el vaso, furiosos como nunca, tanto asi que hasta sus ojos estaban rojos y unos pequeños colmillos se les formaron a ambos, aun sin colas podian entrar en una pseduo transformacion ozaru, un estado berserker

Comenzaron una masacre de niveles tan altos que incluso los anbus presente estaban horrorizados por la carniceria que veian sus ojos, por suerte la rubia estaba dormida en los brazos de Neko, pues ver tal barbarie la hubiera traumatizado aun mas, ya que al terminar, los restos de los shinobis atacantes estaban esparcidos por todas partes, viceras y organos, los que pudieron mantener sus cabezas podian ver como sus rostros tenian una mueca de horror indescriptible, la sangre estaba manchando todo el lugar incluso sus cuerpo mientras respiraban de forma agitada cual bestias iracundas tratando de calmarse

Cosa que lograron segundos despues luego de respirar y calmarse

Nunca mas dejarian a Naruko sin vigilancia de nuevo pasara lo que pasara y en realidad eso no seria un gran problema, porque despues de eso, Naruko se volvio aun mas apegada a Kyabe, solo se separaban cuando la rubia iba a la academia ninja, en ella su hermano era el que la protegia, ademas Renso se dedico a entrenarlos aun mas para que puedan defenderse cuando ellos no esten cerca, o al menos a resistir hasta que lleguen a salvarlos

Los resultados eran positivos, pues los rubios se volvieron mas rapidos fuertes y agiles, siendo de los mejores en ese ambito asombrando a sus compañeros de clase, incluso a los maestros pues algunos estaban furiosos, pues por tan buenas habilidades no tenian excusas para boicotear sus notas y lograr que sean expulsados

Mas no podian ayudarlos en ninjutsu por obvias razones, eso no tenian mas opcion que dejarselo a los maestros shinobis de la academia

Donde actualmente ambos rubios estaban

—Rayos, estos mocosos—decia suspirando Renso en la cocina de la hermosa casa que el sandaime les obsequio—son tan hiperactivos que incluso olvidan que deben comer—decia mientra miraba las cajas de bento de Naruto y Naruko que por ir apresurados a la academia ninja se les olvidaron—en fin, ¡Kyabe!

El pelinegro aparecio bajando la escalera de la sala—¿que pasa sensei?

—Ese par de torbellinos rubios olvidaron su almuerzo—explicaba a su pupilo que suspiro al enterarse de la situacion, en serio esos dos podrian a llegar ser muy olvidadizos—ve a dejarselos por favor

El pelinegro floto hasta la cocina y tomo el enorme pañuelo que contenia ambas bandejas—claro, ire en seguida

Asi se dirigio a la academia shinobi

* * *

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK** — **TIEMPO ACTUAL**

 **ACADEMIA SHINOBI** — **HORA DEL ALMUERZO**

* * *

—Tengo hambre...

Era el quejido lastimero de Naruto con el rostro pegado en la mesa tratando de evitar pensar en comida, en cualquier otra cosa, menos en comida, Naruko estaba en iguales condiciones, ambos con graciosas lagrimas en forma de cascadas

—Par de rubios problematicos—les dijo un chico con peinado de piña y con una personalidad muy floja y aburrida— eso les pasa por siempre actuar antes de pensar, ¿a quienes se les olvida el almuerzo?—pregunto a los rubios que solo dieron otro quejido lastimero, luego vio a su rechoncho amigo devorar 6 cajas de bento—bueno, una cosa e segura, Chouji jamas

En eso Chouji se acerca a sus amigo—vamos Shikamaru no seas asi—decia mientras comia una bola de arroz—todo el mundo comete errores de vez en cuando

—¿En serio?—pregunto un chico con caracteristicas perrunas como colmillos y ojos rasgados, ademas de un perro en su cabeza—de ser asi, ¿por que no le das uno de tus bentos?—pregunto burlon y el gordito empezo a sudar balas

—Es que...veras Kiba...ya se me acabaron hehehe—respondio nervioso, porque a pesar de ser verdad, el no seria capaz de darles de su comida, seria una blasfemia para su credo—de haber sabido eso les hubiera dado uno a cada uno

Eso era un vil mentira, tan notable que todos lo miraban con ojos que decian, "ni tu te la crees" haciendo poner al gordito aun mas nervioso

—Lo bueno de esto es que Naruko-chan hara una dieta que le hara tener un cuerpo de infarto—dijo una rubia platinada viendo a la otra rubia que en realidad no le interesaba nada de eso—solo espero que no vayas tras Sasuke-kun si llegaras a lograrlo—dijo de forma seria mirandola

La respuesta de la rubia de coletas fue fingir meterse el dedo en la boca fingiendo vomitar fingiendo asco, dejando algo en claro, no le interesaba para nada ese resentido emo pelinegro, pues en su corazon ya tiene a otro pelinegro que ama mucho y que vive junto a ella

¿Una pista?, Renso no es

Ademas de que no se mataria de hambre solo por querer llamar la atencion de un depresivo resentido social

Una linda pelirrosa de gran frente estaba incredula por las acciones de Naruko—la verdad no entiendo como no puede gustarte Sasuke-kun—decia incredula—¿como es posible? miralo ahi—ella Ino y todas las demas veian con ojos soñadores al Uchiha que estaba viendo por la ventana desinteresado al otro lado—es lindo, serio, atractivo, ese aire de chico malo lo hace irresistible, es un...

—(Emo depresivo)—pensaron todos los hombres y Naruko revirando los ojos ya acostumbrados a las fangirls de Sasuke

—Chico malo encantador—dijeron todas las chicas de forma soñadora y con corazones en los ojos viendo al pelinegro—asi que no entiendo como no puedes ver el atractivo de Sasuke—decia seria la pelirrosa

Pero la respuesta de la pelirrosa se reponderia justo ese dia

En ese momento

—Ammm, ¿Naruto?, ¿Naruko?—nuestro querido pelinegro aparecio en la puerta tocandola llamando la atencion de todos—¿Acaso me equivoque de salon?

Eso creia, pero no

—¡K-NIICHAAAAAN!

Todos los estudiantes, excepto claro Naruto, dejaron caer sus mandibula al suelo al haber escuchado por primera vez a Naruko hablar, hasta Sasuke estaba asombrado, esa perdedora muda habia hablado

—"¿Ella hablo?"—penso asombrado pero sin demostrar en su rostro la impresion

Si estaban asombrados, ahora lo estaban aun mas, pues la normalmente timida, callada y reservada rubia de coletas, ahora como un bolido salio a toda carrera a abrazar a su nii-chan, casi tumbandolo al suelo, pero como ya conocia bien a su querida hermana menor, Kyabe se preparo para atrapar de forma exitosa al misil rubio que le cayo encima

—Hahahaha ya Naruko-chan—la rubia refregaba su cara en el pecho del pelinegro divertido—me haces cosquillas

Naruto veia de forma divertida la reaccion de todos—¿no lo entendias Sakura-chan?—le decia divertido a la pelirrosa que aun no salia de su asombro—pues he ahi tu respuesta—apuntaba a Kyabe con su dedo, luego camino hacia el saiyajin—Aniki, ¿que haces aqui?

—"¿Aniki?"—volvieron a pensar todos asombrados, pero luego entendieron, el era el famoso pelinegro del que tanto hablaba, presumia y respetaba Naruto

Kyabe vio a Naruto y alzo la enorme franela—pues ustedes par de desesperados olvidaron sus almuerzos—respondia el pleinegro, a ambos rubios se les hizo agua la boca y les brillos los ojos de emocion hasta lloraban—vine a traerselas

El saiyajin vio divertido como Naruto le arrancaba el pañuelo y ambos lo desenvolvian desesperados, para empezar a comer—¡ITADAKIMASU!—dijeron ambos al unisolo (para nuevamente sorprender a los estudiantes pues Naruko volvio a hablar) para empezar a comer

El pelinegro veia divertido como sus hermanos adoptivos comian como si no hubiera un mañana, sin darse cuenta de que tambien el era observado por el resto de la clase de forma analitica, tambien Sasuke que lo veia de reojo pero tambien lo analizaba y tratar de entener que demonios es lo que tiene de especial ese chico

Asi que la rubia Yamanaka fue la que se acerco—hmmm, asi que tu eres el famoso Kyabe, ¿no?—decia Ino rodeando y llamando la atencion del confundido pelinegro—hemos escuchado mucho acerca de ti, ¿sabes?, eres muy conocido al menos en esta aula

—¿En serio?—pregunto asombrado pelinegro—en realidad eso no lo sabia—la rubia se acerco mucho a su rostro viendolo directamente a los ojos poniendolo nervioso y a Naruko enojada, pues estaba muy cerca de su niichan, pues estaba pasando mucho su espacio personal—aaam, ¿sucede algo?—pregunto nervioso, esos ojos zafiros pareciera que lo atravezaban directamente al alma y no lo dejaria en paz hasta sacarle toda la verdad

Era una Yamanaka despues de todo

—Quiero saber que es lo especial que Naruko ve en ti—decia aun viendolo por todas partes

—¿Eh?—pregunto confundido Kyabe, Naruko estaba mas roja que el cabello de su difunta madre por lo abochornada que estaba, ¡Ino estaba a punto de revelar su mas grande secreto!—¿de que hablas?—pregunto confundido el pelinegro, no tenia idea de que estaba hablando

—Hmmm, eres lindo—decia viendolo de perfil, poniendolo mas nervioso—pero no tanto como Sasuke-kun—el pelinegro iba a volver a preguntar, pero Ino lo tomo del brazo y se lo alzo para analizarlo con la mirada, tanteaba de vez en cuando para sentir sus musculos y vaya que se sorprendio—vaya, debo admitir que en algo si le ganas a Sasuke-kun, tienes mas musculos que el—decia aun tanteando mas sus musculos fascinada—te ves fuerte, aunque no creo que mas que Sasuke-kun a pesar de que te veas mayor—decia soltando su brazo convencida de su afirmacion—el podria vencerte

Kyabe se rascaba la nuca aun confundido por el hablar de la rubia—ah, ¿en serio?, bueno...

—He, ¿eso crees?—decia Naruto dando un paso al frente con una sonrisa confiada y de brazos cruzados, confrontando a Ino—aniki patearia el trasero de Sasuke en segundos y eso te lo puedo asegurar

Kyabe estaba un poco nervioso por el tenso ambiente que se estaba formando—Ah, Naruto...

—¿De verdad?—esta vez era Sakura la que confrontaba a Naruto—pues Sasuke-kun le ganaria a tu hermano en menos de 1 segundo

—¡PELEA!—fue el grito de todos los presentes

—Esperen...¿que?—decia Kyabe soprendido y anonadado por el descenlace de las cosas—...momento...¿que?...

En eso todo el grupo de fangirls de Sasuke se acerco al pelinegro, dejando a todo con una gota de sudor en sus nucas por sus actuares—¡Sasuke-kun!—Sakura hacia porta voz de todo el grupito de chicas adolecentes—¡demuestra tu poder!, ¡pateale el trasero a ese chico y demuestra que eres el chico mas fuerte de Konoha—termino su pedido señalando a un confundido Kyabe

En ese momento Kyabe se acerca al rubio—Naruto, ¿que haces?—pregunto un poco alterado—no quiero causar problemas

—He, lo dice el que le rompio el brazo en 5 partes diferentes a esos shinobis que nos molestaban a mi y a Naruko—dijo Naruto dejando callado a Kyabe porque era verdad, sorprendiendo a los oyentes pues ese chico pudo herir a un shinobi sin ser parte del programa ninja—ademas no te deberias de preocupar, tu debes ser capaz de derrotarlo en un pestañeo

—"Vencio a shinobis..."—pensaron todos asombrados, incluido Sasuke solo que no lo demostraba

—Lo se, pero...

Kyabe no pudo terminar de hablar pues Sasuke lo interrumpio—no tengo tiempo para perder con basuras sin talento

El saiyajin solo pudo observarlo asombrado por la actitud del otro pelinegro, vaya que era bastante arrogante este chico—"cielos, si que es un chico muy serio hehehe"—penso nervioso y con una gota de sudor en la nuca Kyabe, ya conocia a tipos frios y arrogantes pero este chico si que superaba a algunos de ellos y por mucho—bueno, creo que todo ya esta arregl...

Pero Kyabe volvio a ser interrumpido pero esta vez no por Sasuke, sino por un instinto asesino que se expandia por todo el salon, hasta Kyabe y Sasuke se estaban estremeciendo por eso, buscando con la mirada vieron el nucleo del problema, era una cierta chica rubia de coletas que no habia tomado muy bien el hecho de que el Uchiha halla llamado "basura" a su niichan, eso era algo de las cosas no podia tolerar

Nadie le hablaba asi a su niichan...y sale impune

Es algo imperdonable

Hasta Naruto estaba austado—N-Naruko-chan, c-calmate, ¿si?—jamas habia visto a su hermana tan cabreada, normalmente era una niña tranquila y callada, pero ahora, era totalmente aterradora

Mas la rubia no le presto atencion y se levanto de su asiento y abriendose paso frente a todos los asustados que estaban frente a ella, camino hasta quedar cara a cara con el Uchiha que tambien la miraba fijamente, obvio que estaba aterrado por este susceso, pero su orgullo como Uchiha no le permitia demostrarlo

Todos estaban espectantes esperando el descenlace de lo que veian, todo era silencio, hasta que la rubia hablo

—30 segundos

Todo el mundo se sorprendio al escucharla hablar de nuevo

—¿Que?—pregunto confundido el Uchiha

—K-niichan es capaz de derrotarte en 30 segundos o mucho menos

Un gran "OOOOOOOH" se escucho por parte del sector masculino al escuchar esa afirmacion, claro que Kyabe se mantenia callado y nervioso por todo esto, las fangirls de Sasuke se enfadaron por las palabras de la rubia de coletas, pues para ellas Sasuke era el mas fuerte de todos

Sasuke tampoco se tomo tan bien las palabras de Naruko en especial por la parte en la cual seria derrotado de forma simple y rapida—hablas de mas perdedora—hablo secamente el pelinegro—ese tipo nisiquiera es un estudiante o aspirante a shinobi, ¿de verdad crees que podra vencerme asi de facil?

—Si—fue la simple respuesta de la rubia

Todos estaban asombrados por las palabras de Naruko, hasta Kyabe, pues la rubia casi decia que podia dejar su vida en sus manos y confiarla con total plenitud, sabiendo que nada le pasara, tenia un nivel de confianza y lealtad a Kyabe que asombro a todos, incluido Sasuke

Sasuke la miro con ojos retadores—bie, si tanta confianza tienes, ¿que tal si hacemos una apuesta?

—¿Apuesta?—pregunto Naruto desconfiado, Kyabe estaba igual

Naruko tambien estaba desconfiada, asi que Sasuke prosiguio—si tu ganas, sere tu sirviente personal por toda una semana, ¿que dices?

—¡ACEPTA!, ¡ACEPTA!, ¡ACEPTA!—gritaban todos los chicos emocionados, mucho mas Naruto, ya querian verlo usar un traje de mayordomo a ese arrogante presumido

Kyabe los veia con una gota de sudor en su frente

—En cambio si gano yo—las palabras de Sasuke sonaban seguras, todos tenian un muy mal presentimiento—te volveras mi prometida y te casaras conmigo cuando seamos mayores de edad, ¿que dices?

—¡NO ACEPTES!, ¡NO ACEPTES!, ¡NO ACEPTES!—gritaba Naruto alterado moviendo los brazos desesperado

La reaccion de todos los demas era de asombro puro, mucho mas las fangirls, ¿acaso a Sasuke le gustaba es rubia rara?, ¡no era posible!, todas ellas estaban mejor que ella asi que debia ser un error o broma de Sasuke, pero luego recordaron algo, el no tiene un gran sentido del humor que digamos

Muchas de sus fangirls se desmayaron al asimilar lo dicho por el pelinegro y las que aun estaban con mucha fuerza de voluntad aun estaban de pie (Ino y Sakura) se les derrumbo el mundo al escuchar la respuesta de la rubia Uzumaki

—Acepto

—¡¿QUE?!—exclamaron/preguntaron todos, incluido Kyabe

—He, esta bien—respondio con sorna el Uchiha—soy alguien de palabra, juro por mi honor como Uchiha que mantendre mi promesa sea cual sea el resultado—dijo con una ronrisa arrogante—seras la noble esposa de un Uchiha, que honor, ¿no?—pregunto pasando a un lado de ella, pero sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa confiada de la rubia—te espero al terminar las clases en el campo de entrenamiento 7, no huyas o llegues tarde, ¿me oiste?—se dirigio a Kyabe viendolo de reojo al pasar a un lado de el, el cual asintio aun un poco asombrado por la actitud y personalidad del Uchiha—ya quiero derrotarte, ojala dures algo y no me decepciones

En eso Sasuke volvio a su silla a hacer lo de siempre, ignorar a todo el mundo

Kyabe solo suspiro—"cielos, ¿en que lio me meti?"—luego se dirigio a su pequeña hermana—Naruko, ¿porque aceptaste eso?—pregunto no enfadado, mas si curioso

La rubia lo miro con una radiante y hermosa sonrisa—porque se que vas a ganar—respondio sorprendiendo a Kyabe y los demas—prometiste protegernos a Naruto y a mi por siempre, asi que no tengo nada de que temer—con cada palabra Kyabe se sentia especial—se que siempre estaras ahi para mi y niichan y nos protegeras, pues confiamos en ti, K-niichan—termino igual con su sonrisa adorable

Kyabe y los demas estaban conmovidos por las palabras de la rubia, mas el pelinegro y Naruto pues era la primera vez que ambos lograban escuchar tantas palabras seguidas de la rubia, Kyabe suspiro divertido, estos chicos iban a ser su final, pero uno que con gusto aceptaria

—Ay Naruko-chan—decia alegre el pelinegro sobandole la cabeza, cosa que ella con gusto aceptaba—tu y Naruto van a ser mi muerte

—Y tu nuestra vida, K-niichan

Kyabe sonrio, en serio estos niños si que lo metian en problemas cada vez que podian, pero con gusto los sacaba de ellos, ahora debia sacarla ella de un embrollo en que ella mismo se metio por su exceso de confianza en el

Lo tipico de todos los dias en su vida

* * *

 **Bien, hasta aqui llego el capitulo, vaya, Sasuke tenia ese gusto por la rubia muy bien escondido, que lanzado ¿no? hehehe**

 **Ahora las fangirls ahora si tendran un motivo para quererla matar hahaha**

 **¡Preguntas!:**

 **¿Cuanto durara Sasuke?**

 **¿Naruko se esta volviendo una yandere?**

 **¿Naruto algun dia dejara de ser tan bocon?**

 **¿Kyabe dejara de ser tan inocente?**

 **Bien, hasta ahi los dejo mis amigos, espero les halla gustado el episodio, aqui se despide su escritor favorito, Neopercival**

 **Nos vemos en una futura actualizacion**


	4. Realidad dolorosa:cargas que no queremos

**Hola amigos y amigas, he aqui con una nueva actualizacion, espero que les guste este episodio**

 **Quiero dejar en claro algo, lo siento a los haters de Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Neji y los demas, aqui les dare el respeto que se merecen, bueno, algunos tendran ligeros banshin pero no como para humillarlos, pues la verdad, no le veo el sentido el hacerlo**

 **Ahora respondamos reviews:**

 **animebot02: pues si, es verdad, no podria ganarle, aunque duro un poco, aqui se lo demostro, siento haberte sacado de tu "trabajo" hehehehe, un saludo compa**

 **Anakin Namikaze: lo se bro, es que estaba inspirado en esos tiempos, si es verdad, pero no queria dejar al sandaime como un sanguinario, un saludo brom y espero las proximas actualizaciones**

 **universeDBS1994: pues como dijo animebot02, no es que sea yandere, solo esta saliendo de su trauma de a poco y bueno, ademas de que se enamoro de Kyabe, por lo que no le gusta pero para nada que insulten a su amado nii-chan, es verdad, Sasuke no tiene oportunidad, espero que este combate llene tus espectatuivas, un saludo bro, bien lo hare en este episodio**

 **CCSakuraforever:me alegra que te guste este fic y su contenido, espero que este episodio te guste, un saludo de mi parte**

 **Bien, es todo por ahora, asi que vamos a la lectura**

 **Disclaimed:**

 **Ni Dbs ni Naruto son de mi propiedad, son de Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, lo mio solo es la historia a narrar**

* * *

 **RESIDENCIA-UCHIHA**

* * *

El orgullo es un arma de doble filo, puede darte dignidad y respeto, asi como cuando es rota, denigracion y humillaciones, todos tenemos nuestro orgullo, no importa quien sea, despues de todo sin un poco de ello, simplemente veriamos a los que se nos acerquen, desde el suelo, ¿acaso alguien querria estar por debajo de los demas?

Obvio que no

Padre, madre, Tio, abuelo, etc, etc, etc, todos tiene orgullo, tanto asi que a veces pueden ser heredados, sus descendientes lograr con este sentimiento, poder, respeto, admiracion, claro que depende de como te manejes ante la sociedad y sepas elevar tu estatus, no siempre solo tu fuerza y hazañas logran ese objetivo, siempre debe haber algo mas, un factor determinante que desenvuelva todo tu altruismo

En la mayoria de los casos, son los apellidos

Los Uchiha eran en sus tiempos, junto a los Hyuuga, dos de los clanes mas poderosos que se encontraban situados en Konoha, el mayor honor de alguna persona, era contraer nupcias con cualquiera de este clan, pues le daban orgullo y prestigio a las familias de bajo perfil, sus fuerzas, fortalezas y habilidades le daban el orgullo de ser considerados uno de los clanes mas fuertes y famosos, no solo en Konoha, sino en el mundo entero, con sus poderes, en especial su doujutsu como lo es el sharingan, eran invencible, por asi decirlo, en si, los Uchihas eran muy fuertes

Codiciados por su poder y el respeto que ejercia su apellido

Eso era lo que llenaba de orgullo a un Uchiha

Por eso Sasuke estaba confiado, habia entrenado casi toda su vida con tanto esfuerzo y esmero, que ya era muy fuerte para un niño de su edad, considerado un prodigio en las batallas, genio en campos mentales, los profesores los alababan a coros por su gran avance, solo faltaba besarles los pies

Monton de imbeciles

Su fuerza era grande, en si, ya deberia ser un gennin, pero para no bajar los animos de los demas estudiantes, se decidio que como todos, el se graduaria con todos sus compañeros, a el le daba igual, siempre y cuando pudiera volverse mas fuerte, no habia problema, despues de todo, el queria consumar su venganza contra aquel que fue capaz de matar a todo el clan Uchiha, quien se atrevio a matar a sus padres, queria con toda su alma matar a ese tipo, tanto asi que si era necesario entregarle el alma al mismo demonio, lo haria para lograr matarlo a el

Su propio hermano mayor

Itachi Uchiha

Sole de pensar en el, su ira y deseos de venganza aumentaban, pero se calmo, debia mantener la compostura, en una batalla debia mantener la mente fria, pues las emociones podrian jugarle una muy mala pasada, queria ganar la apuesta que hizo con la tonta rubia de coletas, despues de todo, Naruko era una chica fuerte, lo demostro cuando de la noche a la mañana, sus habilidades junto a las de su gemelo, se elevaron hasta los cielos

Veloz, fuerte, agil, sigilosa, habilidosa, un poco decayente acerca de jutsus, pero con los adjetivos anteriores, le daban el prospecto perfecto para ser su páreja

¿Que si la queria?

Obvio que no

Al menos, no aun

Por el momento solo se habia fijado en como era una chica sumanente fuerte, eso la volvia una buena prospecta, pues si queria realizar su sueño de revivir su clan, debia tener una pareja y no iba a ser cualquiera, debia demostrar ser una mujer digna de un Uchiha, debia ser poderosa, Naruko solo era fuerte, pero conociendo sus habilidades, seria muy poderosa en el futuro

Asi que por el momento solo era interes, no amor

En el futuro, talvez

Pero no ahora, puesto que solo queria consumar sus deseos de venganza y los sentimientos como el amor, solo lo volvian debil y si queria cumplir su ansiada venganza, debia ser fuerte, por ahora, eso era lo unico que contaba, nada mas

—"Naruko Uzumaki, hmp"—pensaba de forma analitica el pelinegro—"seras una digna esposa Uchiha, me encargre de ello"

Asi se encamino al salir de su redicencia, al lugar acordado de la batalla

* * *

 **RESIDENCIA SAIYAJIN**

* * *

Renso sostenia con su mano el puente de su nariz en estres, Kyabe ya le habia contado el suceso que habia pasado, ¡como rayos se meten tres niños en este tipo de situaciones?, o peor aun, ¿como pueden meterlo a el?

Obvio que el era responsable de sus actos, despues de todo, esos tres estaban bajo su responsabilidad

Bueno, no iba a quejarse, despues de todo esos tres niños le habian traido mas aventuras y emociones en la vida que cualquier otra persona en el mundo, alegria, paz, serenidad, ¡acaso esto era lo quie se sentia ser un padre?, no lo sabia muy bien, pues el aun no lo era asi que su conocimiento en esa sala, pues no era muy grande que digamos, pero si tenia una gran curiosidad

¿Asi se habran sentido sus padres al criarlos a el y a Caulifa?

No pudo evitar reir internamente al recordar como le sacaban canas verdes a sus padres

¿Esto que sentia ahora era lo que sus padres sentian?

Tampoco lo sabia, pero apostaba a que si

Asi que razonando, ¿este era el universo vengando a sus padres?, ¿el karma al fin le habia caido encima?, eso era lo mas probable, pues dudaba que esta cadena de eventos "desafortunados" fueran una coincidencia, tener a ese duo de torbellinos rubios era un caos, pero un caos que con gusto sobrellevaria, pues junto a Kyabe, habian logrado que sea mas adepto a cuando el sea padre en serio

Ver la determinacion de Kyabe, los animos de Naruto, la bella, dulce y tierna sonrisa de Naruko aparecer mas seguido, era algo maravilloso que lo animaban y le daban fuerzas para seguir

¿Como podria quejarse?

Ademas, por casos en la escuela, era obvio que conocia al tal Sasuke, pero ver tanta frialdad en un pequeño niño le hizo estremecerse, le pregunto al Hokage acerca de el, fue donde se entero acerca de la masacre Uchiha y el causante, su propio hermano mayor, sintio lastima por el muchacho, era una historia igual de triste que la de los rubios, ademas se entero de otra cosa

Hiruzen tambien queria que el estuviera a su cuidad

Renso estaba anonadado, si el queria que hiciera eso, ¿porque no se lo dijo?, la respuesta, fue simple:

 _"No necesito a nadie que me retrase, yo solo soy suficiente para hacerme fuerte"_

Renso quedo impresionado, segun Hiruzen, esas frias y cortantes palabras salieron de la boca del niño, era muy penoso el ver como un niño, habia perdido toda su infancia y tomar en su lugar, el madurar y desear venganza, forjandose un camino doloroso y dificil, pero no podia hacer nada, sin la participacion del ultimo Uchiha, el no podia hacer nada, mucho peor obligarlo

El solo se habia metido en ese mundo de dolor, solo el mismo por su cuenta podria salir

—Bien mocosos—decia Renso sentandose recto en su sillon con las manos entrelazadas—ya lo hecho, hecho esta, no hay nada que se pueda hacer—decia suspirando derrotado—Kyabe, si no quieres que tu pequeña hermana se quede en las manos de Sasuke, vas a tener que derrotarlo

Kyabe lo observo avergonzado—lo siento sensei—se disculpaba haciendole una reverencia arrodillado

Los gemelos solo reian en voz baja, Renso igual, como les gustaba meter en problemas a su hermano mayor

—Hahaha, calmate Kyabe—decia divertido Renso—es normal meterse en este tipo de situaciones a su edad, pero...—dirigio su mirada a una avergonzada rubia de coletas—¿un compromiso a tu edad?, ¿en serio?, ¿que niña de 12 años haria ese tipo de apuestas?—le preguntaba jalandole ambas mejillas de forma suave, pero aun asi dolorosas

—¡L-L-Lo shento...lo shiento!—decia como podia la rubia con lagrimas en sus ojos y batiendo sus brazos de forma comica

Ahora eran Naruto y Kyabe quienes reian

Pero del duro poco

 **¡GRAAAB!**

—¡AAAAGH!—eran los quejidos ahogados de ambos varones, pues Renso les habia aplicado una fuerte llave al cuello a cada uno

—No se rian, ustedes debian mantenerla vigilada y controlada—decia mientras aun los apretaba y estos comicamente trataban de safarse—¿como dejaron que la situacion se les saliera de control?—preguntaba sin aflojar su agarre

Los chicos no podian contestarle y era logico, ¿como podrian si les estaban cortando la respiracion?, Naruko aun sentada en seiza y despreocupada por sus hermanos, se sobaba las mejillas mientras comicas lagrimas caian de sus ojos, los chicos ya estaban mas azul que el oceano que rodeaba Nami no Kuni, asi que Renso decidio que ya tenian suficiente castigo y los solto, haciendo que los niños respiraran con mucha ansias tratando de recuperar el aleinto

—Cielos, creo que por poco veo a mi abuelo—decia jadeando el pelinegro

—Vi el limbo por un momento—decia tambien en el mismo estado el rubio—¿uh?, ¿porque en el limbo habia un zorro gigante de 9 colas?—esa pregunta, por suerte fue baja y ninguno la escucho

Renso volvio a sentarse en su sillon—bien, ¿a que hora es ese dichoso duelo?—preguntaba curioso

—Bueno, en unos minutos—respondia Naruto y su gemela asintia en aprobacion—Sasuke dijo que despues de la escuela, asi que ya debe estar encaminandose a la arena de entrenamiento nro 7

—Bien, pues ¡que esperan?, vayan de una vez—ordenaba Renso, podra ser un buena gente, pero era un saiyajin de cualquier manera, una batalla lo emocionaba sin importarle el obvio resultado, ademas, dejar a un contrincante esperando era una muy grande falta de respeto a un guerrero, asi que por honor, debian ser puntuales, segun Renso, claro esta—el combate no empezara si solo es uno el que participa—dijo con una sonrisa estilo Guy

Esto saco a los niños, unas muy gruesas gotas de sudor en sus nucas, pero que adulto responsable tenian en casa

Sin mas que perder, salieron de la casa, meditandolo un momento, Renso se decidio—bueno, no estara mal ser espectador—levantandose de su sillon, salio tras sus protegidos, no se iba a perder ese combate

* * *

 **CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO NRO 7**

* * *

—¿Pero que rayos...?

Renso y los demas estaban anonadados y no era para menos

En todo el lugar se encontraban muchos espectadores que solo Kami sabia como rayos se enteraron del combate, no pudo ser Sasuke, el rostro enojado que tenia, demostraba que esto era una molestia incluso para el, pero trataba de mantenerse tranquilo y no mandar al infierno a todos los presentes, jefes de clan, civiles, maestros de la academia, fangirls...momento...¿fangirls?

Naruto y Naruko rodaron los ojos al entender todo

—"Sakura y las demas"—pensaban los gemelos al saber cuales fueron las chismosas

Kyabe solo se dio un facepalm, no queria llamar tanto la atencion y era lo primero que iba a hacer hoy

—Bien, al mal tiempo darle prisa—suspiro cansino al aceptar todo el hecho

Renso veia como su alumno se encaminaba a la arena, asi que decidio ponerse mas comodo y se sento en la sombra de un arbol cercano, viendo espectante cuando comenzara el combate, habia entrenado al pelinegro muy bien, hasta sabia cual era el obvio resultado, pero queria ver con sus propios ojos el avance del que el llamaba, prodigio entre los saiyajin, quien le llenaba de orgullo, los gemelos se sentaron a su lado

Podia ver y sentir las miradas de odio y temor que los espectadores le daban a los rubios, asi que un poco enojado, tambien les dedico una mirada de odio, pero mas peligrosa y con instinto asesino incluido, muchos vieron sus muertes en ese momento, asi que con terror, dejaron de ver a los rubios y se centraron en la batalla, los desmayados fueron recogidos y llevados a un lugar donde pudieran descansar

Los gemelos sonrieron, Renso era un "padre" tan sobreprotector

Pero fueron cortados cuando unos shinobis aparecieron—usted debe ser Renso, ¿no es asi?—pregunto de forma cortez uno de ellos, pero se notaba a simple vista que solo era una fachada

Los rubios no se tragaron ese cuento y lo vieron desafiante, Renso ya lo sabia, sus energias eran hostiles, pero no les dio importancia, eran de un nivel tan bajo que no valia la pena ni mirarlos

Cosa que tampoco hizo

—La verdad, si—respondio sin dirigirles la mirada, viendo espectante cuando empezara el combate—estoy ansioso de ver este combate

El shinobi reia en voz baja—lo se, yo igual, aunque todos sabemos que el obvio resultado es la victoria de Sasuke—respondia de forma venenosa siendo apoyado por las risas de los que lo seguian

Los gemelos no habian tomado esto bien, iban a responderles como se lo merecen, pero Renso se les adelanto

—Hehehe, puede ser—respondia divertido aun sin girar a verlos, cosa que los molestaba—solo al final del combate sabremos si es verdad

El shinobi volvio a reir en voz baja—Sasuke ganara, lo sabemos ya que nosotros le hemos entrenado en la academia—al fin revelaban su estatus, eran maestros de la academia—como todo Uchiha, es muy habilidoso y fuerte, nuestras enseñanzas le han vuelto un ser que casi no conoce la derrota—decia totalmente confiado—en cambio ese chico Kyabe, nisiquiera esta en la academia ninja, no se ofenda, sabemos que usted lo entrena de forma efectiva, pero no creemos que solo por eso vaya a ser un digno rival de Sasuke

—"Asi que ellos son los que lo han vuelto tan arrogante..."—razonaba viendolos de reojo

Los rubios ya hartos de tantos cuestionamientos y denigraciones a su hermano mayor y tutor legal, decidieron actuar—¡miren ustedes...!

Mas Naruto fue nuevamente interrumpido por Renso—si bueno, eso es verdad, el no va a la academia ninja—esas pakabras ensancharon las sonrisas de los maestros y los rubios estaban confundidos por las palabras de su maestro—pero ustedes jamas lo han entrenado, no han visto ni una pisca de sus habilidades y fuerza, ¿como pueden juzgarlo sin siquiera saber de su verdadero potencial?

Ante esa pregunta todos se quedaron callados sin saber que responder, porque ra una pregunta valida

Mas el maestro se recupero y fruncio el seño—Sasuke ganara, eso puedo asegurarlo

Renso solo sonrio—bueno, veamos al final de la pelea—en toda la conversacion no les habia dirigido la mirada, eso los cabreaba—talvez podamos ver una que otra sorpresa

—De acuerdo—dijo el maestro ya no mostrandose tan cortes, se habia indignado en que no les halla dirigido la mirada en toda la conversacion, como si no valieran la pena

Cosa que si era cierto

Los compañeros de academia veian tambien espectantes la batalla, la mayoria de ellos, deseaban ver que le patearan el trasero al arrogante Uchiha

En el campo de batalla, dos guerreros se encontraban, el lider del casi extinto clan Uchiha, Sasuke y por el otro lado, se encontraba el desconocido guerrero errante, discipulo de otro guerrero errante, Kyabe, ambos se miraban directamente, uno con analizis, frialdad y confianza, el otro solo esperando que esto acabe rapido

—¡Sasuke!, ¡Sasuke!, ¡Sasuke!—las fangirls del Uchiha, lideradas por Sakura e Ino lanzaban gritos de animo y victoria al heredero de Fugaku

Mas a este ni le importaba

—Ese chico Kyabe se ve muy fuerte—decia un civil—pero no creo que sea rival para alguien tan honorable como Sasuke-san

—Si, es verdad—decia otro con confianza en el Uchiha—ese chico ya esta perdido

—Deberia de rendirse—decia otro con arrogancia—eso seria menos humillante para el y su maestro

Todos los civiles empezaron a mofarse del pelinegro, no solo porque lo consideraban debil e indigno de hacerle perder el tiempo a Sasuke, sino porque sabian que el era el hermano protector de los hermanos Uzumaki, estaban tan enojados con el que creian erroneamente que el Uchiha seria capaz de vencerlo

Sin recordar las veces que lesiono shinobis y civiles de gravedad, ademas de frustar sus planes de lastimar o eliminar a los gemelos Uzumaki

Si, tan idiotas que eran

—Te reconozco en que tengas una pizca de valor—decia Sasuke de forma fria y cruzandose de brazos—o talvez ni sepas en que te has metido—decia de forma igual de fria—¿al menos sabes a quien te estas enfrentando?

Kyabe solo parpadeo un par de veces, claramente sorprendido por el hecho de que un niño tenga tal nivel de frialdad y negatividad, todo el mundo tiene sus dias e mierda, pero Sasuke parecia que cada dia eran de esos en su vida diaria, pues, ¿que le habia pasado?

—Aaaah...etto...¿Sasuke Uchiha?—pregunto nervioso y dudoso, no sabia como reaccionar a este tipo de situaciones

Sasuke no tomo muy bien la respuesta, creia que se estaba burlando de el—exacto, soy el digno heredero del clan Uchiha, uno de los clanes mas poderosos de toda Konoha—trataba de intimidarlo, mas solo lograba que Kyabe se sorprenda mas por su arrogancia y frialdad—asi que si sabes eso, ¿aun quieres pelear conmigo?

Kyabe le resbalaba una gota de sudor por su nuca—bueno, quieres obligar a Naruko-chan a casarce contigo, asi que creo que aunque no quisiera, pues no tendria mas opcion—respondia de forma normal

Esa revelacion hizo que sus fangirls cayeran nuevamente con una comica aura depresiva, pues recordaron la apuesta entre Sasuke y Naruko, y callo como balde de agua fria a todos los presentes, en especial a los civiles, ¿porque el noble heredero del clan Uchiha querria a esa demonio como consorte?

Era una locura

—Ella es fuerte, seria una gran esposa—respondia tan estoico como siempre—seria una buena y digna esposa, deberia sentirse honrada de ser esposa de un Uchiha

—Si bueno, ella no quiere—respondio encogiendose de hombros despreocupado—asi que no la puedes obligar

—No la estoy obligando—respondio Sasuke un poco ofendido por la forma de dirigirse de este tipo a su persona—ella hizo una apuesta, solo estoy cumpliendo mi parte

Kyabe se trono el cuello en forma de desestresarse soltando un suspiro placentero—aaaah, que delicia—decia complacido—pues bien, entonces yo hare mi parte—decia poniendose en pose de batalla

—Espero no te decepciones cuando pierdas—decia confiado y frio el Uchiha

Mientras tanto, Renso y los Uzumakis veian espctantes el inicio—bien, ya van a empezar—decia sereno Renso, siendo asentido por los Uzumaki

—Espero no se decepcione cuando ese chico pierda—decia burlon el maestro tratando e hacerlo enojar, pero era inutil

—Si bueno, ya veremos—respondia divertido el saiyajin, haciendo estresar a los maestros que no entendian como era que no lograban hacerlo enfadar, en cambio el con sus despreocupadas y serenas palabras los hacia irritar como nunca

Ambos contrincantes se encontraban en sus respectivas poses de pelea, el viento ondulaba sus vientos y cabellos, la tension era perceptible en todo el lugar, si fuera mas densa, podria cortarse con un kunai, los civiles estaban ansiosos de ver como su noble iba a segun ellos, barrer el suelo con ese niño sin importancia

—¡AAAAAAAAH!

Sasuke fue el primero que se lanzo al ataque, con una velocidad que sorprendio a los civiles y uno que otro shinobi, excepto a los mas experimentados, Kyabe en cambio se mantenia tranquilo y sereno, sabia que perder los estribos en una pelea podria ser mortal, esta no era una batalla de vida o muerte, pero de todas formas se lo tomaba en serio, no debia confiarse

Aun cuando en realidad el podria acabar con esta pelea de un parpadeo

El Uchiha aumentando la velocidad, desparecio estando a segundo de llegar de frente a Kyabe, el cual ni se inmuto por la velocidad mostrada de Sasuke, pues eguia sereno y sin signos de alteracion, en un segundo, lo unico que hizo fue alzar su mano por encima de su cabeza

 **¡BAM!**

—¿Que?

Sasuke estaba sorprendido, al igual que el resto de los espectadores, pues sin mirarlo, Kyabe agarro con su mano derecha, el tobillo del pelinegro que queria darle una patada de hacha en el craneo

—Buen movimiento—decia el pelinegro sin voltear a verlo o soltarlo—en serio buen movimiento—volteo a verlo desde su hombro—pero necesitas de mucho mas que eso para poder tocarme

Sin perder el tiempo, y con fuerza medida, lanzo al Uchiha hacia el frente, el cual giraba sin control hasta que por un momento pudo controlarse, giro por su propia cuenta y aterrizo, pero la fuerza era tanta a pesar de que Kyabe se contuvo, que derrapo en el sulo, tanto asi que tuvo que usar sus manos, levantando una gran nube de polvo

Los espectadores estaban incredulos, ese derroche de fuerza era increible

Sasuke jadeaba de cansancio, este tipo le hizo usar mucha fuerza para frenar, ahi se dio cuenta de que si no iba en serio, podria perder sin ninguna duda

—"Este tipo es fuerte"—pensaba el Uchiha con sudor bajandole por la frente, viendo a su oponente quien se habia recompuesto de nuevo, fijamente—"tiene unos reflejos muy desarrollados, ademas de fuerza y una velocidad muy elevadas, deben serlo para poder detener mi ataque"—entonces sonrio confiado—"es bueno, talvez sea alguien que vale la pena con quien pelear"

Sin perder mas tiempo, se volvio a lanzar al ataque

Esta vez iba de frente, lanzo una patada giratoria que Kyabe bloqueo con su brazo izquierdo, Sasuke y los espectadores volvian a sorprenderse, pero rapidamente reacciono y gifrando dio otra patada que Kyabe evito haciendoe a un lado, Sasuke aterrizo con un brazo y en seguido se lanzo tratando de darle un codazo el cual Kyabe agarro con una mano, Sasuke no iba a permitir nuevamente que lo anterior pasara de nuevo, asi que barrio el suelo con una pierna, Kyabe salto para evitarla soltando el codo e Sasuke en el proceso, girando sobre el Uchiha freno atras de el, Kyabe trato de darle una patada trasera, pero Kyabe solo tuvo qu girar un poco y la patada paso de largo tras su espalda, no iba a permitir que esto quedara asi

Giro de forma vertical tratando de darle con su brazo en su nuca, mas Kyabe solo se agacho y paso de largo, al levantarse lo tomo del brazo y le hizo una dolorosa llave, neutralizandolo en el suelo

—Te dije que pelearas en serio—decia de forma seria Kyabe—si sigues peleando asi, no vas a lograr darme ni un solo golpe—de un momento a oro, lo solto y salto lejos de el, volviendo a colocarse en pose de batalla—y eso seria demasiado aburrido, ya que me demostraria que ese nivel bajo, es todo el nivel al que puedas llegar

Sasuke se conmociono por esas palabras—"¿que soy de nivel bajo?"—se veia anonadado una de sus manos, mas luego con ira lo transformo en puño—"¡no!, ¡voy a ganarle!, ¡soy el hijo de Fugaku Uchiha, heredero de uno de los clanes mas poderosos de Konoha y el mundo!"—alzo su mirada llena de odio dirigiendola a Kyabe, quien ni se inmutaba—¡voy a vencerte!

Kyabe solo le dedico una mirada que el azabache reconocio muy bien el significado

"¿Que estas esperando?"

Eso lo lleno de ira, ¿acaso lo estaba subestimando?—¡AAAAAAAH!—corrio a mucha velocidad, estando cerca se deslizo por el suelo con la intencion de golpear sus tobillos, mas Kyabe salto alto, demasiado alto en realidad, cualquier cosa que Sasuke hubiera planeado para contrarrestar cualquier salto de este, quedaba descartado por semejante altura

Kyabe no se quedo en el aire y empezo a girar en el aire, hasta que empezo a descender con una muy clara patada de hacha, la misma que Sasuke trato de usar contra el al inicio de la pelea, sin perder el tiempo, el Uchiha se aparto de inmediato, un muy buen movimiento

Porque...

 **¡BROOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

La patada golpeo con tanta fuerza el suelo, que levanto una gran cortina de humo y no solo eso, las piedras, grandes y pequeñas en el suelo se elevaron por la fuerza del impacto, Sasuke habia huido, pero aun asi fue golpeado por la onda de choque que lo envio aun mas lejos, tambien furon afectados los espectadores, los shinobis tuvieron que mandar unas grandes cantidades de chakra a sus pies para no caer, hasta cubrirse con los brazos para protegerse de las rocas y el polvo que se esparcia por todo el lugar

Los civiles en cambio al no poseer habilidades ninja o manipulacon de chakra, salieron volando y otros se aferraron a lo que fuera con tal de no salir volando

Renso y los gemelos suspiraron—este chico no midio bien su fuerza—dijo cansado, los rubios asintieron de la misma forma

Los maestros que antes estaban tratando de molestar a Renso, ahora estaban boquiabiertos por lo que estaban viendo, ¿acaso esto era real?, ¡no podia ser cierto!, ¡nadie, nisiquiera un jounin podria tener ese nivel de fuerza y velocidad!, ¡¿que tipo de monstruo era ese niño?

Cuando las cosas se habian calmado, todos bajaron los brazos y viendo nuevamente la zona de batalla, quedaron aterrados

—N-No es posible...

Las palabras de un shinobi estaban llenas de terror e incredulidad, en medio del campo de batalla, un gigantesco crater se hacia presente, del cual salia polvo como si fuera humo de incendio, pero los vientos fuertes que milagrosamente soplaban hoy, rapidamente se las llevaban, dejando ver al culpable de aquel hecho

Kyabe estaba en medio del crater—¡iiiiiigh!—comicamente trataba de sacar su pierna, ya que por la fuerza quedo enterrada hasta la rodilla—¡vamos!, ¡vamos!—se animaba asi mismo, hasta que en un ultimo tiron, logro sacarla del suelo—bien, esto esta mejor hehehe—decia moviendo su pierna tratando de que la circulacion volviera a su pierna, mas luego vio el panorama y se fijo en el estado de todo—ay...creo...que me pase un poco hehehe—se reia de forma nerviosa rascandose la nuca

Sasuke se habia quedado en shock viendo con asombro y un poco de miedo los efectos de un solo de los ataques de el saiyajin, fue como si una bomba gigante hubiera caido a un lado de el, veia como se reia de forma nerviosa como si nada e esto fuera importante

Apreto sus puños y dientes en ira y frustracion, ese chico al que creia una escoria sin talento alguno, que no merecia de su atencion, estaba dejandolo humillado en toda esta pelea y lo peor, es que solo habia atacado una sola vez, la mayor parte de la batalla, solo bloqueabao esquivaba, nunca, hasta momentos atras, atacaba y algo le decia que se contuvo

Cosa de la que no se equivopcaba, solo que no se conuvo lo suficiente

Era definitivo, Kyabe debia caer en sus manos

Kyabe dejo de reirse cuando un grito de batalla se escucho en la orilla del crater, asi como un jutsu— **¡Estilo de fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego!**

 **¡FOOOOOOOSH!**

Una gran bola de fuego cayo dentro del gran crater, sin darle tiempo a un asombrado y sorprendido Kyabe de escapar

—¡¿Que hizo?!—preguntaron los maestros aterrados, sabian que Sasuke era capaz de aun a su corta edad, hacer jutsus elementales de fuego, mas no creian que hubiera sido capaz de usarlo en este enfrentamiento amistoso, los demas espectadores estaban igual o mas aterrados, fue un ataque de niveles colosales

Hasta sus fangirls estaban aterradas por el desenlace de la batalla, ¿acaso Sasuke habia matado a alguien?

Los shinobis sabian que siendo shinobis en entrenamiento, algun dia iban a llegar a esos extremos, pero no creyeron que el Uchiha lo hiciera tan rapido, nisiquiera se habia graduado aun de la academia

Pero Renso y los gemelos Uzumaki, eran otra historia, sonreian confiados

Sasuke respiraba agitado viendo el enorme e incandecente incendio que se habia formado dentro del crater, sin ningun signo de arrepentimiento, despues de todo, el estaba entrenando para ser un shinobi y uno siempre tomaba una que otra vida, ese era el cruel mundo shinobi y el a su corta edad ya lo entendia a la perfeccion, era matar o ser asesinado

Y el queria vivir, para poder vengarse

—"Fuiste un digno rival"—pensaba Sasuke alabanzas para su enemigo caido—"incluso para un Uchiha, la verdad no queria llegar a estos extremos"—reflexionaba aun viendo el fuego danzar frente a el—"la verdad no queria llegar a esto, pero no me dejaste otra opcion"—apretaba sus puños y dientes en ira, este civil lo habia hecho usar una de sus tecnicas mas poderosas, cosa humillante para el, pues el no debia ser un gran reto como para usarlo—"¿como te atreviste a compararte conmigo?, ¡no debiste hacerlo!"—pensaba iracundo, mas luego se calmo—"descansa en paz Kyabe"—pensaba alejandose de la hoguera y sorpesivamente llamandolo por su nombre, se habia ganado su respeto—"en tu honor, cuidare muy bien a Naruko, nada le pasara"

Eso ultimo, lo habia pensado de forma honesta, en honor al unico rival que lo habia hecho llegar a esos extremos, protegeria y cuidaria muy bien de la rubia

Pero no seria hoy

 **¡FOOOOOOOOSH!**

—¡¿Pero que...?!, ¡AAAAGH!

Sasuke al escuchar ese peculiar sonido que le llamo la atencion, habia girado con temor y con asombro vio como la flamas del crater, se erguian al cielo cual torre de fuego, las llamas de alguna manera se volvieron mas incandecentes que Sasuke y los espectadoes tuvieron que alejarse, o cubrirse, aunque lo mas recomendable, era lo primero, ya que las llamas eran demasiado fuertes

Los shinobis estaban atonitos estaban estupefactos por tal suceso

Las fangirls de Sasuke tambien estaban aterradas por el suceso, debian esconderse ya que a diferencia de su idolo, ellas aun no manipulaban o controlaban bien su chakra

—¿Que esta pasando?—preguntaba el lider de los Hyuuga alterado por tal suceso mientras se cubria tras una gran roca

Sasuke estaba estupefacto viendo la gigantesca torre de fuego, podia sentir que las flamas poian rodear su cuerpo y alma, un asombro sin precendentes lo habia envuelto, ¿que demonios estaba pasando?, no podia estar vivo, ¡debia haberse calcinado con las mismas llamas que ahora se dirigian al cielo!

—Oye, eso fue algo muy peligroso, ¿lo sabias?

Los espectadores estaban sorprendidos por aquella palabras que habian salido de la torre de fuego—¿que esta pasando?—preguntaba asustado uno de los civiles, no podia creer lo que estaba viendo, o mas bien, oyendo, pues esa voz era la del niño al que el angteriormente se burlo llamandolo indigno

—N-No puede ser...—Sasuke retrocedio dos pasos claramente asustado, no podia ser posible, nada debia sobrevivir a su jutsu Futon

—¡AAAAAAAH!

 **¡** **FUUUUUUUUUUUSH!**

Con ese gran grito de guerra, la gigantesca torre de fuego se discipo hacia el cielo, dejando ver al pelinegro saiyajin totalmente ileso, sin ningun tipo de daño, aunque su ropa mostraba ligeros signos de quemadura

—Ese niño...¿siquiera es humano?—preguntaba alterado uno de los maestros de la academia—¡es un monstruo!

De vuelta a la batalla, Kyabe salto desde el centro del crater, girando en el aire, aterrizo de forma exitosa frente a un conmocionado Sasuke que no podia creer todo lo que estaba pasando en frente de sus ojos, pues era imposible, nada debia sobrevivir a una temperatura tan alta

—Uuuuf, eso estuvo cerca—decia Kyabe mientras sacudia sus ropas—si no hubiera reaccionado al ultimo segundo, hubiera muerto calcinado

Sasuke estaba aterrado e incredulo, mas luego una ira inexplicable lo domino—¡oye!—grito llamando la atencion del saiyajin—¡¿como demonios hiciste eso?!

Kyabe lo miro confundido

—¿Hacer que cosa?—pregunto confundido, mas luego se acordo—ah, ¿lo del fuego?—pregunto de forma inocente, enojando a Sasuke que respondio un "si"—pues, solo lo repeli, no es la gran cosa

¿No era la gran cosa?, Sasuke estaba impactado por esa respuesta, ¡era uno de los ataques igneos firma y mas potente del arsenal Uchiha!, ¡¿y el lo deshecho como si nada?!, ¡debia ser una maldita broma!, ademas dijo que su tecnica no era la gran cosa, ¿acaso se estaba burlando de el?, eso lo estaba enojando aun mas de lo que ya estaba el Uchiha heredero

Erroneamente creia que se referia a que su tecnica no era gran cosa, cuando en realidad se referia a que el hacer ese tipo de cosas como repeler ataques no era la gran cosa, era algo basico en un combate

Pero Sasuke no entendia razones

—¡Bien!—exclamaba Sasuke colocandose en pose de batalla—¡entonces continuemos la batalla!

Sasuke no iba a dejar ese insulto impune, iba a acabar con el hermano de su futura prometida a como diera lugar

Kyabe lo miro un poco dudoso, ya no le estaba gustando la situacion—oye, creo que mejor lo dejamos aqui—trataba de hacer entrar en razon al necio Uchiha, esto no le estaba gustando para nada

Mas Sasuke no escucho razones y se volvio a lanzar al ataque, esta vez desde lejos, lanzo shurikens amarrados con hilos bañados en polvora, Kyabe no sabia esto cuando los esquivo, Sasuke sonrio, eso era lo que estaba esperando, con movimientos de sus manos, los cables rodearon y apresaron al sorprendido Kyabe que no se esperaba tal maniobra del Uchiha

—¿Pero que...?

Sin perder el tiempo Sasuke prendio una chispa que encendio los cables, los cuales las flamas se acercaban al apresado saiyajin, el cual no se inmuto, mas si sonrio confiado, cosa que sorprendio a Sasuke, pues no era algo que se esperaba, pensaba que estaria temeroso

—¡HA!

 **¡CRASH! ¡CRASH! ¡CRASH!**

—¡Demonios!

Sasuke freno su ataque y se desvio hacia otro lado, pues de forma asombrosa con pura fuerza fisica rompio los cables que aun estaban incinerados, como fue brutal la ruptura, amagaban con golpearlo de forma incandecente, eso lo obligo a ponerse a buen recaudo

Mas aun no terminaba su ataque—¡no has visto nada aun!—sin esperar un segundo mas, lanzo kunais con sellos explosivos enrrollados en las empuñaderas, los cuales Kyabe sin esperar un segundo mas, a una velocidad que dejo mudos a todos, corrio directamente hacia los kunais, pasando en medio de ellos hasta quedar frente a frente de un impactado Sasuke—ah...ah...ah...

 **¡BOOOOOOOM!**

Los kunais explotaron muy atras de Kyabe, generando una gran onda de choque que ondeo todo el lugar, Sasuke veia directamente a los ojos del pelinegro, los cuales demostraban seriedad y analisis, ¿lo estaba analizando?, aun cuando eso lo hubiera ofendido, ahora no podia pensar en eso ya que no podia pensar o moverse al estar tan impactado por la cercania del saiyajin

Ahi lo entendio todo, Kyabe era superior a el

—En serio—decia con voz seria Kyabe, su mirada estaba igual—es mejor que dejemos esto hasta aqui

Sasuke apreto sus dientes en ira—¡callate!—lanzo un puño directo al rostro del pelinegro saiyajin, el cual simplemente inclino un poco su cabeza y el puño paso de largo—¡es mi deber ganarte!—decia mientras se impulsaba y trataba de patearlo

—"¿Deber?"—se preguntaba confuso el saiyajin evitando la patada—"¿de que esta hablando?"

Sasuke seguia iracundo lanzando ataque tras ataque, que el saiyajin evitaba o bloqueaba con suma facilidad, mas podia sentir el peso que cargaban cada golpe, era demasiado

—¡Soy el ultimo de los Uchihas!—decia iracundo tratando de hacerle un opercutt, cosa que Kyabe evito facilmente—¡es mi deber renacer mi clan y llevarlo a la gloria!—trataba de darle un rodillazo que Kyabe anulo con un codo, luego trato de golpearlo en las costillas con una patada giratoria, mas Kyabe lo atrapo con su brazo, y lo alejo con un golpe de palma en el pecho, cosa que lo hizo escupir saliva y bils, pero se recompuso rapido y se volvio a lanzar al ataque—¡debo hacerlo!, ¡es mi deber con mi clan!

Kyabe podia sentir toda la amargura y el peso que cargaba en sus hombros, pues habia entendido lo que le sucedia durante la pelea, era solo un niño con una carga muy pesada sobre sus hombros, cosa que lo estresaba, tambien podia sentir tristeza, impotencia, dolor y deseos de venganza, sobresaliendo por mucho lo ultimo

¿Que le habia pasado para que su vida se vuelva un infierno?

No sabia la respuesta y creia que si la conocia, no le iba a gustar

Esta pelea posiblemente era la unica manera de que se sienta mejor consigo mismo, pero no podia cederla, no con lo que se apostaba, no iba a ceder a Naruko a nadie que ella no ame, lo sentia por ese chico, pero no podia entregarla asi de facil, no iba a sacrificar la felicidad de ella, solo por asegurar la de el

—Lo siento...—susurro el pelinegro

—¿Eh?—pregunto confuso el Uchiha

 **¡PUM!**

—¡AAAAGH!

—¡Sasuke-kun!

Sakura e Ino gritaban alarmadas y no era para menos, Kyabe habia enterrado su puño en el estomago del Uchiha, que por el golpe quedo en el aire

—Lo siento mucho—decia apenado el chico saiyajin—pero no puedo cederte a Naruko-chan

Y sin esperar mas, empezo a atacarlo, antes de que cayera al suelo lo golpeo con su puño, luego una patada elevada, luego un codazo, de nuevo un golpe de box, otra patada, tres golpes de puño, una patada alta, rodillazo a la espalda, golpe de box con la izquierda, rodillazo nuevamente, patada directa, golpe de box nuevamente y hasta que para terminar, con un golpe cargado de ki, lo golpeo directamente hasta mandarlo a volar lejos

Todo ese ataque sucedio mientras lo mantenia en el aire con sus ataques

Al final, el Uchiha se estrello estrepitosamente contra una pared de madera atravesandola en su totalidad, quedando asi, inconciente al otro lado

Todos estaban estupefactos por que al chico que creian imbatible, habia sido derrotado, su club de fans estaban incredulas, su idolo fue derrotado de forma rapida y precisa, sin ningun margen de error

—Sa-Sa-Sa...¡SASUKE-KUN!

Sakura e Ino salieron junto al grupo de fangirls hacia el hoyo en donde se encontraba su idolo, con las esperanzas de salvarlo

Los compañeros de academia veian asombrado el descenlace de la situacion, querian que Sasuke recibiera una golpiza por ser un maldito arrogante odioso, pero esto fue mucho mas alla, ¿estaban contentos?, si, pero tambien se preocuparon un poco por el Uchiha, ¿lo detestaban?, obviamente si, pero no tanto como para alegrarse por el estado en que quedo el pelinegro

Aunque admitian algo, Kyabe se habian ganado su respeto

Los civiles veian con temor al niño frente a ellos, ¿era en serio?, ¿acaso era otro demonio?, era lo que mas logico sonaba, ademas eso explicaria el porque los demonios gemelos estaban bajo el cuidado de ellos, , una familia de demonios viviendo en la aldea, eso no era nada lindo segun ellos

Ahora temerian aun mas a esa aterradora familia, asi como odiarla

—Bueno, ya termino—decia Renso levantandose del suelo junto a los sonrientes Uzumakis—espero que esto halla aclarado sus dudas—dijo de forma burlona a los maestros que tenian los ojos abiertos como platos y sus quijadas tocaban el suelo, estaban incredulos de lo que acababan de ver, ¡era algo inaudito!

Mientras tanto, Kyabe veia el lugar donde habia chocado Sasuke, habia ganado, pero tenia internamente una sensacion agridulce que no le permitia sentirse a gusto con su victoria

Esta victoria, se sentia mal

Mas se sentia como una derrota

* * *

 _AVANCES:_

—Trata de de no esforzarte tanto...(Kyabe a Naruko tras ayudarla despues del entrenamiento)

—Este poder, debe ser mio...(una sombra en un lugar oscuro sonreia de forma macabra viendo una foto de Kyabe)

—A veces es mejor estar en paz, nunca sabes cuando podrias perderla...(Renso a Naruto tras una charla de "padre a hijo"

—No me siento un ganador...(reflexionaba Kyabe tras su victoria ante Sasuke)

Voz de Kyabe: En el proximo episodio...Dudas existenciales...(Kyabe: ¿en serio puedo protegerlos a todos?)

* * *

 **Bien, como pudieron ver anteriormente, por el pedido de un lector, decidi hacer avances, no se como me halla quedado, ¿que opinan ustedes?**

 **Intente hacerlo al estilo de SanninSaiyajin, otro gran escritor**

 **Bien, vamos a las preguntas**

 **¿Que le sucede a Kyabe?**

 **¿Sasuke podra superar esta derrota?**

 **¿Tomara a Kyabe como uno de sus objetivos como a Itachi?**

 **¿Naruko tomara a Sasuke como su sirviente personal?**

 **¿Kyabe llamara la atencion u odio de todos?**

 **Bien, eso fue todo, espero les halla gustado ya que me esmere haciendolo, pero bueno, no puedo obligarlos a que les guste, ya saben, cualquier critica, duda y sugerencia, me las pueden enviar via pm o review, con gusto las voy a contestar**

 **Nos vemos en otra actualizacion, nos vemos**


	5. Dudas existenciales

**Aloha hermanos, ahora no tengo mucho tiempo, perdoj por la demora, incluso no podre contestar reviews, lo hare la proxima, lo prometo**

 **Eh aqui la historia**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y Dragon ball no son de mi propiedad, son de Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, lo mio solo es la historia a narrar**

 **Bien, comencemos**

* * *

Kyabe se encontraba caminando muy pensativo, en sus manos tenia una bolsa de compras que su maestro le habia solicitado hacer, a solo minutos despues de haberle ganado a Sasuke, ¿que ocurria?

¿Que lo tenia tan pensativo?

No sentia la alegria qure normalmente sentiria una persona al salur victorioso de cualquier evento, el se sentia vacio, como si no hubiera ganado nada, a pesar de que paso todo lo contrario, le habia ganado a Sasuke Uchiha, el prodigio nro 1 de esta generaciob de futuros gennin

Y eso que ni iba a la academia ninja

¿Porque no podia sentirse feliz?

Talvez sea por la ahora miradas de temor y odio de algunos pobladores que vieron la contienda, aunque en realidad eso no le importaba en lo absoluto, asi podia sentir como se sentian lo gemelos rubios ante esas miradas

Talvez era por el hecho de que ahora incluso los shinobis trataban de evitarlo, aunque tampoco le importaba, mejor asi, no le importaba en absoluto la opinion de la mayoria, pues eran igual de idiotas qude la mayoria de los civiles

O tal vez sea por el hecho de que con su victoria, talvez ha torcido sin querer, aun mas el camino de Sasuke

Si

Eso era lo mas probable

Suspirando deprimido caminaba por la calle-cielos, creo que pude haber empeorado todo

Caminando se dio cuenta de que la gente seguia viendolo de forma temerosa, por suerte no lo atacarian o cosas por el estilo, el no era los gemelos Uzumaki, el ya habia demostrado ser muy poderoso como para que intenten tal estupidez en su contra, si un shinobi no podia contra el, ¿como unos simples civiles podrian?

El no se dejaria amedrentar como los rubios gemelos

Los destrozaria sin piedad

Bufo molesto, ahora podia comprender el dia a dia de los gemelos Uzumaki, ¿como podian vivir esto dia a dia?, simplemente no podia creerlo, cualquiera hubiera caido en la locura y deseos de venganza, mas ellos no habian seguido ese camino

En ese ambito, estaba orgulloso de sus "hermanos"

La gente empezo a mirarlo como una amenaza, por desgracia, no solo era a el, sino tambien a su maestro, si, a Renso y no era para menos, si el alumno era un monstruo poderoso, ¿que tanto lo seria el maestro

La verdad nada de eso le importaba, a su maestro tampoco, si la gente queria tomarlos como monstruos o demonios, alla ellos, es su problema y el no queria meterse y tampoco le tenia interes a esas opiniones tan absurdas y de gente tan estupida

Por suerte no eran todos, de toda la aldea, un 40% no eran de los estupidos

-No me siento un ganador-se veia su puño alzado, recordando su victoria sobre el Uchiha

Con ese puño fue que termino con el combate, aun cuando pareciera que ataco a matar a Sasuke, la verdad es que reprimio lo mas que pudo su ultimo golpe, mas que nada porque no queria matarlo, todo lo contrario, pero que tambien aprendiera a ser mas humilde y de que siempre hay alguien mas fuerte

Ojala y halla funcionado, no queria ganarse un enemigo o que un vengativo shinobi este tras el

Suspirando siguio caminando, solo esperaba que todo este revuelo se solucione, no queria sentirse responsable de la caida del Uchiha ni de nadie mas

Siempre ha sido un chico alerta y nunca baja la guardia, eso le ha enseñado su maestro, pero con el estado animico en el que se encontraba, habia olvidado todo eso, gracias a aquello, jamas se fijo en el ambu con mascara de jabali que lo seguia

El solamente lo seguia, sin dejarse ver, cuando dejo de vigilarlo, se fue por otro camino, obviamente sin dejar las sombras, jamas nadie sabria de sus operaciones

* * *

 **KONOHA-LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

* * *

El mismo ambu habia llegado a un lugar bastante alejado y muy bien apartado de la vista humana, era un lugar espantoso, una especie de pantano olvidado, ante la vista de cualquiera ese lugar era terrorifico y sin ningun motivo para visitarlo, pues estaba desierto

 _-"La Raiz existe..."_

O talvez no

-"Para asegurar el gran arbol que es Konoha"

Tras esa respuesta al "viento", todo el lugar pareciera que se distorcionaba, un par de pequeñas luces amarillas brillaron por donde el "fantasma" habia comenzado la platica, cuando por fin la silueta se habia hecho presente, pudo apreciarse quien era

Otro Ambu, tambien con una tunica y con mascara de aguila

Y lo otro, era un Genjutsu, muy poderoso como se podia ver

Ambos ambus se adentraron a lo que parecia una fortaleza inmensa, era un lugar tetrico ante la vista de cualquiera, mas no de ellos dos, parecian mas acostumbrados de los normal al establecimiento, paredes mohosas, con moho y humedad, el techo igual, una casi infinita oscuridad que seria total sino fuera por las lamparas de antorcha en las paredes y la que traia el ambu en su mano

Caminaron hasta llegar a una gigantesca puerta, la cual el mismo ambu abrio con una de sus manos, las bisagras debian estar muy viejas y gastadas, porque el abrirlas hizo que un gran ruido se escuchara por todo el lugar, aunque la verdad, a nadie le parecio importar eso

Volvieron a caminar hasta que llegaron a una especie de trono rodeado de puras sombras, en el mismo, habia un hombre cubierto por la misma oscuridad, no se podia ver su rostro, solo sus piernas, pero su ojo izquierdo brillaba de rojo, dando a entender que posiblemente fuera tuerto y algunos de los dedos de su mano derecha eran visibles, podia claramente verse, que estaba vendado

Pero no parecia herido para nada, bueno, al menos no hasta donde las sombras lo cubrian

Ante la presencia del sujeto, ambos se arrodillaron en forma de respeto

-He vuelto señor-decia el ambu jabali-he seguido al sujeto de su interes, Kyabe

El tipo no hizo ningun movimiento visible-¿has descubierto algo?-pregunto desde adentro de la oscuridad

El ambu asintio aun con la mirada gacha-el un chico en extremo poderoso, pero tieneun punto debil-informaba llamando la atencion de este-su corazon

El oscuro ladeo un poco la cabeza-¿su corazon?-pregunto claramente confundido

-Si señor-siguio informando-no solo eso, su personalidad es igual-alzo su mirada para ver al lider-el es, fragil en cuanto a caracter se refiere, sus dudas pueden atormentarlo-seguia ante la vista de su lider-se ve que esta muy preocupado por el posible daño emocional y fisico que pudo causarle al Uchiha

El oscuro tomo con su mano derecha su menton en un acto pensativo, esto podria ser algo beneficioso para sus planes, era verdad, Kyabe era en extremo poderoso, pero aun asi, seguia siendo un niño

Un niño manipulable

Con todo ese poder, podria proteger los intereses de la aldea y tambien los del mundo shinobi si podia cumplir con sus ambiciones, el podria ser el que traiga la paz al mundo shinobi con esa super arma que tenia como nombre, Kyabe

Debia jugar bien sus cartas, si lo hacia de forma correcta, ese niño vendria a el de forma voluntaria, sin necesidad de que lo persuada, su personalidad dudosa y de fragil manipulacion haria las cosas aun mas faciles para el, una persona experta en manipulacion y engaño

Solo necesitaba hablar con el en el momento adecuado y usar las palabras correctas

Ya podia sentir ese poder en sus manos

Y le exitaba

-El plan: "renacimiento" se llevara a cabo dentro de 4 años-ordenaba el lider de la organizacion, los presentes asintieron-aun es muy joven y aun cuando suene ridiculo, debil, en 4 años apuesto a que se volvera mas poderoso de lo que ya es y se volvera el arma perfecta

Mas uno de los presentes dejaba salir una duda

-Señor, ¿porque en 4 años?-preguntaba dudoso el ambu jabali, no lo demostraba, pero aguila estaba igual de dudoso-ahora que esta fragil y vulnerable, ¿no seria el momento perfecto?-explicaba su duda de forma muy logica-si llegase a volverse aun mas fuerte, seria mas dificil de manipular

El lider lo miro fijamente para luego reir en voz baja

-Lo se, es arriesgado, pero debemos correr el riesgo-contesto de forma serena-puedo sentir como dentro de el existe un enorme potencial, casi infinito-dijo llamando la atencion de los presentes-desgraciadamente nosotros jamas lograriamos sacar todo ese poder dentro de el con nuestros modos de entrenamiento-decia calamdo, pero podia sentirse un atismo de decepcion-solo ese sujeto, Renso, su maestro podria sacar todo su potencial oculto, cuando lo halla logrado, tomaremos al chico bajo nuestra ala y lo moldearemos para que sea el arma perfecta y leal a Konoha

Ante esto los ambus asintieron a la logica de su lider

-¿Que hacemos con ese tipo, Renso?-preguntaba aguila-¿lo eliminamos?

El lider asintio-cuando halla explotado todo el potencial del chico, ya no nos servira mas-decia confiado y seguro de su victoria-asi que es mejor deshacernos de posibles amenazas que pondrian en riesgo todo lo que he soñado

Las respuestas del lider llenaban de confianza a los dos, pues estaban seguros de que saldrian victoriosos de esa "mision"

Mas no sabian el infierno que les aguardaba dentro de 4 años

-Bien, pueden retirarse-con un "hai" ambos shinobis desaparecieron en una nube de humo blanco-tu poder muy pronto sera mio chico-decia la sombra viendo una foto en sus manos, una foto de Kyabe- este poder debe ser mio...a como de lugar-decia con una tetrica sonrisa en su rostro oculto por la oscuridad

* * *

 **KONOHA-BOSQUE DE ENTRENAMIENTO**

* * *

Un par de borrones amarillos se veian por todo el lugar, trataban de alcanzar a un borron negro que por mas que trataban de alcanzarlo, no podian, parecia una mision imposible ante sus ojos, podian escucharse golpes por todos lados, quejidos y silvidos del aire siendo cortado

Era una lucha y muy intensa

Los golpes se escuchaban por todas partes, hasta que de un momento a otro, tras un choque de fuerzas, todo paro

¿Quienes eran?

Simple, los gemelos Uzumaki quienes tenian un breve encuentro de entrenamiento con el sonriente Renso, Naruto forzaba su pierna sostenida por el saiyajin mientras que la Uzumaki menor era sostenida de su puño, ambos con muecas de claro esfuerzo y Renso sonriendo como si nada

-Se hal vuelto mas fuertes y rapidos-decia con una sonrisa el saiyajin-en verdad estan dando frutos los entrenamientos que les he dado

Naruto tambien sonreia a pesar de su esfuerzo-obvio que si Renso-san, pronto sera la graduacion y no queremos quedarnos atras-dijo aun con su sonrisa aun presente

-...-Naruko asentia en el mismo estado animico de su hermano mayor

Renso sonrio aun mas tras la respuesta-pues de ser asi, ¡hagan un mejor esfuerzo!

Sin medir sus acciones, pues ya estaba todo planeado alzo a los rubios y empezo a girarlos de forma tan rapida y fuerte que parecia que los Uzumakis iban a vomitar el ramen de toda la semana, asi que Renso haciendolos girar un poco mas, los solto haciendolos volar

-¡WUAAAAAAH!-decian ambos rubios girando en el aire

Mas haciendo malabares, ambos aterrizaron de cunclillas, para rapidamente colocarse en posiciones de pelea

Renso sonrio ante esto-oh, vaya que han mejorado bastente-decia parandose recto-dentro de poco podrian superar a cualquiera

Naruto sonrio ante las palabras de su tutor legal-lo sabemos Rensou-san, no por nada entrenamos contigo a diario-dijo sacando un kunai, su hermana lo imito-solo aniki y tu son capaces de entrenarnos de forma efectiva, ¡te demostraremos de lo que estamo hechos!

-Hmp...hmp..-Naruko asentia con kunai en alto

Rensou sonreia, este par de niños eran un orgullo a su vista y opinion, con solo entrenarlos en combate fisico ya eran extremadamente buenos, no tanto como cierto pelinegro de expandex verde y corte de cabello tipo tazon, pero podian defenderse bien

Las escorias de la academia no sabian los diamantes en bruto que dejaron atras, con pulirlos un poco, ya eran buenos, era una lastima que no pudiera enseñarle jutsus, ya que el no era un usuario de chakra, sino de ki, por lo que le era imposible el enseñarles, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era muy buenos, solo rogaba que encontraran un buen sensei que les enseñe

Aunque no sabia, que en realidad, ya habia un sensei de buen corazon que desea lo mejor para ellos y los ayudaria en lo que fuera

Saben a quien me refiero, ¿no?

En fin, la vida de los Uzumaki ya no iba a ser tan triste

Renso amplio su sonrisa-¿de verdad?, pues, ¿que estan esperando?-dijo aun en calma y sin pose de baralla

Los Uzumaki afilaron la mirada y en un parpadeo desaparecieron de la vista de Renso, o eso era lo que creian, pues el jamas les perdio de vista, era un guerrero saiyajin veterano, entrenado al maximo, con mucha experiencia de combate, asi que burlarlo era casi imposible

Ambos lanzaron desde sus escondites, kunais hacia el saiyan mayor, este simplemente se movio un poco hacia un lado y los afilados instrumentos pasaron de largo, Rensou sonreia, este movimiento era muy predecible, ¿como querian engañarlo con eso?, el tenia mas experiencia como para caer con movimientos tan simples

Mas su sonrisa se esfumo cuando de los mismos kunais, amarrados en ellos, unas esferas negras daban acto de aparicion

-Oh rayos...

Las esferas explotaron mas no le hicieron daño, una explosion como era nada comparada a los ataques de sus enemigos en otros mundos, ahora miraba de un lado a otro aun dentro de la enorme neblina blanca que lo rodeaba gracias a las esferas de humo, lo mas probable es que iban a atacarlo desprevenido, la pregunta era, ¿cuando?

Aun asi, no iba a caer asi de facil

Pero...

-¿Are...?

Algo andaba mal

Su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse pesado, su cuerpo temblaba y sus parpados se cerraban a medida que pasaba el tiempo, no podia moverse porque podria caer, aun estaba en sus cabales y al 85% de su condicion total

-¿Que me esta pasando?-pregunraba un poco aturdido por la situacion, mas ahi lo entendio, la neblina, ¡ese era el motivo!-esta neblina no es normal, ¡es somnifero!

Asi que sin esperar un segund mas, creo una onda expansiva que discipo la neblina de amnestesico, tosio un poco, aun cuando habia discipado la amenaza, los efectos ya habian hecho un poco acto de presencia, lo denotaba su cuerpo un poco tembloroso, pero como un gran saiyajin orgulloso, no cedia a el sueño

-'Hehehe, estos mocosos...son muy habiles de verdad'-pensaba divertido y orgulloso el saiyajin mientras se ventilaba con una mano el rostro

-¡Ahora!

A espaldas de Renso que no se volteaba a verlos, Naruto salia saltando a una gran altura y velocidad, tratando de conectar una patada de hacha al saiyajin, el cual solo se hizo a un lado y la patada dio en el suelo, rompiendolo

Normalmente cualquier shinobi de rango bajo como Naruto no hubiera logrado aquello, a partir de Chunnin podrian, un Gennin ordinario hubiera roto su pierna con tan tremendo golpe, pero Naruto actualmente podia hacerlo sin lastimarse mucho, los entrenamientos fisicos del saiyajin habian hecho maravillas en su cuerpo como volverlo mas fuerte, rapido y resistente, sus habilidades fisicas se alzaban por los de un gennin promedio, pero no lo suficiente para estar a la par de un Chunnin

-"Demonios"-penso frustrado el rubio al ver su ataque fallido

-Ya deberias saberlo Naruto-decia Burlon el saiyajin y de un salto tomo distancia del rubio-ataques y movimientos tan simples no sirven contra alguien como yo, pero debo admitir que fue una buena estrategia..."aunque aun me pregunto, ¿de donde saco las bombas de anestesia?"-pensaba curioso lo ultimo

Naruto sonrio de igual forma, confundiendo al saiyajin

-Eso lo sabemos, pero recuerda que en un combate la fuerza fisica no es lo unico o lo mas importante-decia irguiendose orgulloso y de brazos cruzados-tambien lo es la estrategia

-¿Uh?...¡rayos!

De un momento a otro, Renso tuvo que dar un gran salto al ver como en el suelo habian algunos papeles bomba que debieron haber plantado como minas, Renso se sorprendia otra vez, ¿de donde consiguieron papeles bomba?, estos se activaron y explotaron, a Naruto le brillaron los ojos de confianza, Renso habia hecho lo que planeo

Habia caido en una trampa

Sin perder el tiempo Naruto volvio a lanzar mas bombas a Renso que aun se mantenia en el aire, explotando al rededor de este, el humo de las bombas se habian unido al humo de la explosion de los papeles bombas, volviendo todo un inmenso domo de humo

Renso estaba curioso de que usara el mismo movimiento otra vez, iba a discipar el humo con su ki, pero tuvo que encorvarse al ver como de la gruesa pared de humo, salia un kunai hacia su direccion, la evito por completo y trato nuevamente de discipar el humo, pero no pudo, pues pudo sentir el ki del rubio acecarse a el de forma veloz, alzando un brazo bloqueo una patada de el, el rubio giro en el aire y volvio a meterse en el humo, podia sentir como corria al rededor y e zig zag dentro del humo

-"Vaya, pueden adaptarse al entorno de forma rapida"-penso un poco asombrado el saiyajin-"he, estos chicos seran grandes shinobis en el futuro"

En otro segundo mas, volvio a salir Naruto del humo a una velocidad cegadora con un puño levantado, Renso lo espero y lo iba a neutralizar, mas no conto que otros tres kunais salieran de la nada cobtra el-"¿que demonios...?"-sin perder el tiempo, con su mano repelio todos los kunais, mas dejo su guardia baja, para alegria de Naruto

Cosa que se equivocaba

Trato de conectarle el golpe mas Renso rapidamente salto por encima de el, sin perder el tiempo al ver su ataque fallido, volvio a meterse en el humo, Renso aterrizo pero no bien lo hizo y shurikens salieron de las paredes de humo, esta vez no los evadio, sino que los agarro con sus manos y los clavo al suelo

El saiyajin sonrio

-"Vaya, asi que este es tu rol, ¿eh Naruko?-pensaba divertido el pelinegro, que ya se extrañaba que la rubia no aparecia a pesar de sentir por medio de su ki, como se movia de un lugar a otro, solo que a diferencia de su hermano, ella no atacaba-"tu defiendes y Naruto ataca, muy bien pensado, ataque y defensa al mismo tiempo"-pensaba orgulloso el pelinegro

Ataque a distancia y directo al mismo tiempo, no dejandole ni un segundo a reaccionar, era una buena estrategia para la opinion de cualquiera, Renso se sentia orgulloso y feliz de que los rubios tuvieran tanta habilidad

-¡No te distraigas!

Naruto salia disparado de una de las paredes de humo con kunais directo a apuñalar al pelinegro que sonreia de lado

-No te preocupes-decia sin voltearlo a ver-no lo hago

Y sin voltearse aun, simplemente volvio a hacerce a un lado, lo agarro del brazo y con una llave de judo, lo azoto de espalda al suelo, y no lo dejaba levantarse

-¡Aaagh!-exclamaba el rubio adolorodo en el suelo, pues la llave al brazo con la que era sometido era fuerte

-"Espera..."-decia mentalmente el pelinegro observando de forma discreta los alrededores

Y no tuvo que esperar mucho, desde las paredes de humo salian disparados kunais y shurikens directos al saiyajin, no se debia ser un genio para saber que se trataba de Naruko, la rubia desde afuera del domo de humo corria en circulos lanzando las armas blancas contra el pelinegro

Se preguntaran, ¿acaso podia verlo?

Pues la obvia respuesta era un No

Naruko y Naruto fueron entrenados por Renso, no solo en lo fisico, sino que tambien en algunas de sus habilidades, obviamente no ejercicios de chakra, pero podia enseñarles cosas minimas como la captacion de ki

Asi Naruko podia saber donde estaba, en ese ambito la rubia superaba a su gemelo, por alguna razon, Naruko era mas habilidosa cuando de controlar y manejar su chakra se habla

Renso pudo sentir como las armas se aproximaban a gran velocidad, obviamente no podia sentirlas por que no son criaturas vivas y no poseen energia vital, pero como guerrero saiyajin sus sentidos estaban mas desarrollados que las de un humano, por lo que su percepcion tambien estaba a niveles muy altos

Asi que simplemente salto y giro horizontalmente en el aire, las amas blancas, como en camara lenta pasaban extremadamente cerca de cada parte de la anatomia del pelinegro despreocupado, sin dañarlo en lo mas minimo a el o a su ropa

Naruto que pudo observar el accionar de Renso, se quedo maravillado por eso

-"I-increible..."-pensaba el rubio

Pero salio rapido de su asombro, frente a el estaba una oportunidad de oro, su maestro habia "bajado la guardia" mientras "danzaba" para evitar los ataques, asi que salio a toda carrera contra el para atacarlo

Gran error

Renso volvio a sonreir

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Naruko esperaba paciente, serena y muy seria a su sensei, ya no podia hacer mas, habia lanzado todas sus herramientasninja contra su maestro, pudo sentir claramente que su ki no disminuyo en lo absoluto, lo que significaba que no le habia acertado

Eso la aliviaba y al mismo tiempo la estresaba, la aliviaba porque no lastimo a su figura paterna y sensei, y estresaba porque se sentia algo impotente al no sentirse tan fuerte, como si su entrenamiento y todo su esfuerzo hallan sido en vano, no queria sentirse una carga o peso muerto para ninguno de los tres, ella queria demostrar que podia ser de ayuda

 **¡PAF!**

-¡Wuaaaaah!

La rubia asombrada vio como desde adentro del gran domo de humo, disparado a toda velocidad arrastrandose en el suelo y frenando al chocar con un tumulto de tierra cercana

-¡Ni-san!-exclamo la rubia saliendo a toda carrera para atender a su hermano

Al llegar a el lo tomo con delicadeza pues estaba todo golpeado, lo ayudo a sentarse hasta que pudiera recuperar el aliento, pues por tanta fatiga, no podia casi ni respirar, el rubio tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperarse la batalla que tuvo con su maestro fue atroz en su opinion

Y lo peor, es que aun no habia terminado

-Admito que son muy buenos peleando en equipo-decia desde adentro del domo de humo-pero peleando por separado, dan asco-la silueta de Renso podia verse en el humo-¡es lo primero que deben de mejorar!

Y sin un minuto mas perdido, con su poder creo una onda expansiva que discipo por completo el humo generado, Naruko abrazo a su gemelo para protegerlo de los potentes vientos generados por el poder de su maestro, el cual quedo a la vista con sus brazos extendidos a los lados

-Tsk-chasqueo la boca Naruto-carajo, es endemoniadamente fuerte

-Vamos, apuesto a que aun no hemos terminado-decia colocandose en pose de pelea-¿verdad?

Naruto rapidamente se levanto-¡por su puesto que no!-decia con muchos animos a pesar de estar muy lastimado-¡este entrenamiento lo ganaremos nosotros al poder darte un golpe!-los animos de su hermano se contagiaron a la rubia que lo imito

Renso no podia sentirse mas orgulloso de sus discipulos-esa es la actitud chicos-Renso elevaba su poder, aun asi los rubios no se intimidaban para nada-veamos si pueden darme ese golpe

-¡Claro que si!-respondia Naruto, su gemela asentia-¡te demostraremos nuestro poder!, ¡dattebayo!

-Pues haganlo-exigio el saiyajin mayor con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

Asi ambos rubios se lanzaron contra su maestro para darle en tan codiciado golpe

* * *

...

* * *

Sasuke estaba muy pensativo, creyendo que todo lo que habia pasado era un error, solo una simple y muy mala pesadilla, pero no podia creerse sus propias palabras, no cuando su propio cuerpo era la prueba viviente de su derrota

Un brazo enyesado, vendas en su pierna derecha y frente, ademas de la mayoria de su torso vendado, obvio que no se veia gracias a su gran camison de hospital no se podia ver, pero el dolor latente en ese lugar y en el resto de todo su cuerpo le decia que todo fue real, nada fue un simple sueño o pesadilla

Se encontraba viendo el cielo desde la ventana de un hospital el panorama de la aldea

El habia sido superado en todo los sentidos, velocidad, fuerza, habilidad y agilidad, no habia margen e error, todo fue real, aun cuando quisiera negarlo, no podia, pues las secuelas de su combate estaban ahi presentes como un dolor en todo su cuerpo

El, considerado un prodigio al ser el unico heredero de el casi extinto clan Uchiha, alguien considerado con un talento innato gracias a su linaje

Habia perdido

Apretaba los puños en ira, no contra Kyabe, el era un buen perdedor y alababa el poder de su rival y lo respetaba como rival, porque ahora asi lo consideraba, su rival numero 1 a superar, el odiaba su debilidad y su exceso de confianza, creyendo que por su linaje y entrenamiento extenso podia ganarle a cualquiera que se le cruce

Ahora se daba cuenta de su error, el no era el mas fuerte de Konoha, aun le faltaba recorrer un largo camino para llegar a ser verdaderamente fuerte

Debia esmerarse mas y no volver a cometer el error de subestimar a sus rivales

Aun asi, sus puños se apretaban en un claro signo de impotencia, pues se sintio como una hormiga luchando contra un elefante, no pudo conectarle un solo golpe, en cambio Kyabe le conecto, no podia asegurarlo, pues en ese momento no podia bien gracias a la golpiza que el saiyajin menor le dio, creia que fueron al menos 15 golpes de un solo movimiento, el ultimo lo recuerda mas que los otros, ese fue el que le dolio mas

Apreto los puños en determinacion pura y agrio la mirada-Kyabe...te aseguro que te superare y te destruire-alzaba su puño con mucha determinacion, ahora tenia dos motivos para volverse fuerte, asesinar a su hermano mayor y destruir a Kyabe

Sus dos objetivos a eliminar y asi demostrar el poder y grandeza del clan Uchiha, no se habian acabado

Solo debia entrenar aun mas intensamente, debia hacerlo, sus dos presas no iban a dejarlo atras, claro que no, la llama Uchiha ardia como nunca dentro de si, solo esperaba que le dieran el alta, pues sus lesiones eran menores, el yeso en su brazo no lo necesitaba, solo se lo pusieron como metodo de precaucion, los vendajes eran necesarios mas no tanto

Eso fue otra cosa que lo hacia sentirse humillado, su oponente jamas mostro indicios de querer lastimarlo, en cambio el fue a matar y aun asi fue derrotado, a pesar de usar sus mejores movimientos y tecnicas

Esperaba ansioso el alta para empezar a entrenar para asi alcanzar y despues superar a ambos

-Solo esperen y veran-decia determinado el Uchiha-voy a demostrarle a ambos mi poder y asi se postraran ante mi-decia motivado, mas en eso, sin ninguna razon, la sonrisa de una linda rubia de coletas y marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas, hacia acto de presencia en su mente, aturdiendolo por un momento, asi que sacudio su cabeza para sacarla de su mente-¿en que demonios estoy pensando?-se decia asi mismo el Uchiha volviendose a acostar para descansar-me debio golpear mas fuerte de lo que crei

Asi volvio a dormir, mas esa duda aun permanecia en su mente, ¿porque la rubia Uzumaki se le vino a la mente?

Debia estar loco

* * *

...

* * *

Kyabe aun con sus dudas caminaba hacia su hogar, aun mantenia su semblante pensativo, no podia dejar de pensar en si en verdad podria hacer el bien con sus poderes, no sabia la respuesta, despues de todo, la golpiza de un segundo que le dio a Sasuke, aun sitiendo ese dolor y carga que sentia el Uchiha, lo hacia dudar

Se supone que su poder deberia ser usado para proteger y ayudar a los demas, hacerlos sentir seguros y protegidos, no todo lo contrario, Sasuke mostraba signos de necesitar ayuda y aun asi el lo golpeo

¿Estuvo bien o mal?

En ese momento sentia que Sasuke necesitaba ayuda, en cambio el le dio una madriza de ensueño, ¿debio haberse dejado ganar?, ¡no!, obviamente no, Naruko hubiera sufrido las consecuencias de sus actos, despues de todo, era su mano la que estaba en juego, pero Sasuke necesitaba ayuda, ¿que era lo correcto hacer entonces?

-"Kami...ayudame"-suspiraba y vio al cielo esperando una señal, obviamente jamas aparecio

Mas sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando sintio un estremecimiento en el lugar, no habia duda, era su maestro, este inmenso poder lo delataba, junto a el podia sentir las presencias de sus "hermanos", algo debiles, volvio a suspirar ya se imaginaba lo que estaba sucediendo

Asi que antes de ir a casa, se desvio de su camino y se encamino al lugar de entrenamiento

Al llegar no pudo evitar volver a suspirar y darse un facepalm y no era para menos, el lugar se habia vuelto un desastre con un gran crater en medio, en medio de el, Renso se erguia orgulloso con los brazos cruzados y una gran sonrisa, sin ningun signo de lesion o cansancio

En cambio a su lado se encontraban los rubios Uzumakis jadeando y bastante lastimados, Naruto estaba apoyado con rodillas y manos en el suelo, sin ningun apice de energia en si, jadeando tratando de reponer energias y aire, Naruko se encontraba a su lado en su mismo estado, la diferencia es que ella estaba totalmente acostada de espalda con sus brazos y piernas estiradas

-Sensei, ¿no cree que se ha pasado un poco?-preguntaba Kyabe acercandose a ellos y viendo la destruccion que habian provocado-han dejado el lugar hecho un desastre

-Oh, Kyabe-saludaba el saiyajin mayor viendo a su discipulo llegar-¿tu crees?, la verdad trate de no armar tanto alboroto

-Y por lo que veo no funciono-suspiro resignado, Renso se rascaba la cabeza y reia nervioso-en fin, ¿porque se han puesto a entrenar?, no han pasado ni dos horas que enfrente a Sasuke

Renso sonrio ampliamente-eso fue porque los motivaste a ellos-decia apuntando a los aun casi muertos Uzumakis-despues de la pelea, me exigieron comenzar de inmediato con algun entrenamiento

El pelinegro vio a ambos rubios que lo veian con sonrisas agotadas, afirmando lo que decia el saiyajin mayor, riendo en voz baja, el saiyajin menor camino hacia los rubios, Naruko era la mas cercana, asi que decidio ayudarla a ella primero

-No debes sobreesforzarte tanto Naruko-chan-decia mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, cargandola sobre su espalda, sonrojando a la rubia-tu tampoco Naruto-decia extendiendole la mano a su hermano rubio el cual agradecido le acepto el gesto-uno de estos dias se van a matar

El rubio sonrio de forma cansada-¿y dejar que solo tu te vuelvas fuerte aniki?, ni lo sueñes, ¡yo tambien me volvere fuerte dattebayo!-exclamo el rubio determinado y decidido, haciendo sonreir a los presentes

-Naruto-Renso llamaba la atencion de su hiperactivo alumno rubio-a veces es mejor estar en paz, pues jamas sabes cuando puedes perderla-le decia de forma padre a hijo al rubio

-Eh...bueno, es verdad-daba la razon el rubio, asi que decidio no llevar tan lejos sus entrenamientos y descansar un poco mas

Pero en eso Kyabe abre los ojos al sentir algo-sensei, ¿podria llevarse a los chicos y las compras a la casa?, aun tengo asuntos que que atender-decia entregando las compras y a la rubia en su espalda que hacia pucheros, pues queria que su nii-chan la siguiera cargando

Renso lo miro serio-¿estas seguro?, prodria acompañarte-decia el pelinegro mayor tomando a la rubia y las compras-despues de todo, no debes hacer las cosas tu solo

-Sensei, usted me ha entrenado para asi ser un guerrero-respondia Kyabe decidido-no siempre va a poder protegerme, asi que ya debo ganar un poco de experiencia en este tipo de situaciones por mi mismo, ¿no cree?

Renso medito un poco y suspiro, su alumno tenia razon, el no siempre podra estar cerca de el para protegerlo, ademas por eso lo entrenaba, para ser un poderoso guerrero que el planeta Sadla necesita, pero eso no significa que no se preocupe por su protegido, despues de todo, lo queria como un hijo

-Bien, pero regresa rapido-decia Renso sonriendo-o sino estos rubios problematicos y yo te dejaremos sin cena-ante estas palabras los rubios sonrieron de la misma forma que Renso haciendo que a Kyabe le bajara gotas de sudor por la nuca por la forma de ser de sus amigos

-Entendido, no llegare tarde-decia resignado y divertido el pelinegro menor-solo dejenme mi cena intacta

Ante esa respuesta Renso empezo a caminar con la rubia en su espalda y el rubio bajo su brazo derecho, ninguno estaba en condiciones de caminar por la fatiga y lesiones, asi que por eso el los llevaba, aunque la verdad gracias a su superfuerza, no sentia nada de sus pesos

-Nos vemos al rato aniki-decia el rubio bajo el brazo del saiyajin mayor, Naruko solo le sonrio de forma tiena, tambien deseando que vuelva pronto

Esa sonrisa...

Veia como los tres se alejaban, mas en eso Kyabe se puso serio cuando los vio alejarse lo suficiente

-¿Podre protegerlos a todos?-se preguntaba asi mismo viendo su puño derecho

-No-respondia una voz de la nada, pero aun asi no exalto a Kyabe porque la verdad ya lo habia sentido, por eso le pidio a Renso que se llevara a los rubios, para el tratar con ese problema-no es posible el salvar a todos siempre

-Muestrate de una vez-decia serio y aun mirando su puño

De entre los arboles, una silueta hacia acto de aparicion, Kyabe no se daba la vuelta para nada, no necesitaba ver la apariencia del sujeto para saber que era maligno, su oscuro chakra daba a entender el oscuro ser del tipo

Pero aun asi volteo de reojo a verlo

Era un aciano con apariencia muy interesante segun su opinion, estaba vestido por lo que parecia un kimono celeste de falda azul oscuro, sus ojos estaban cerrados, una curiosa cicatriz en forma de X en su barbilla, pero lo mas curioso en su opinion, era que la mayoria de su cuerpo estaba lleno de vendajes, hasta su ojo derecho estaba tapado por ellos

Pero ademas de eso, en ese brazo cubierto por la holgada manga de su kimono, su ojo derecho y en el mimo hombro de su brazo derecho, podia sentir energias distintas, como la de Sasuke y otra energia muy distinta, casi una energia de la naturaleza misma

-Hola-saludo el anciano de forma neutra

Kyabe se giro un poco, aun con su puño elevado viendo al anciano, su desconfianza hacia el era inmensa y no era para menos, sentia claramente los deseos malignos de este ser en su oscuro chakra, ¿que estaba haciendo aqui?

-¿Quien eres anciano?

En anciano estaba indeleble, pero aun asi respondio-me llamo Danzo Shimura-se presento uno de los miembros del consejo de ancianos de Konoha-un gusto de conocer en persona al joven promesa de esta aldea

-¿Joven promesa?-preguntaba curioso y confundido el saiyajin menor

-Alguien como tu, con un inmenso potencial y habilidad aqui es considerado una joven promesa-respondia el anciano-tu estas escalando muy por encima de las espectativas de algunos

-Ya veo-decia el saiyajin menor-aclarada su duda, lanzo la otra-¿que es lo que quieres de mi?

El anciano sonrio de forma misteriosa que no le agrado a Kyabe-vengo a hacerte una propuesta

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **Avances...**

-Eso suena muy interesante... [decia Kyabe con una mano en su menton viendo a Danzo]...no te vas a arrepentir joven amigo [respondia el Shimura con confianza]

-El chico tiene un potencial enorme... [decia uno de los maestros de la academia]...¿deberiamos decirle al Hokage que lo ingrese a la academia?

-Kyabe...tu caeras en mis manos.. [prometia el Uchiha a un serio Kyabe frente a toda la clase]...no descansare hasta vencerte... [apretaba su puño]...ya lo veremos... [respondia Kyabe cerrando los ojos]

Voz de Renso: en el siguiente capitulo-"comienza nuestro camino ninja"

Voz de Naruto: ¿de verdad si robo ese pergamino van a graduarme?

Voz de Mizuki: claro que si te lo aseguro

* * *

 **Bien eh aqui el siguiente episodio, espero les halla gustado**

 **Danzo aparecio frente a Kyabe, ¿que se tendra entre manos esa vivora?, es mas impredecible que la magica chancla voladora de las madres y eso yaes decir mucho -_-u**

 **Hay dudas que atormentan a Kyabe y es lo mas normal, despues de todo podra ser fuerte, pero aun asi sigue siendo un niño**

 **Ese Sasuke pensando en Naruko sin querer, ¿podria ser...?**

 **¿Quien sabe?, puede que si, puede que no**

 **En fin, nos vemos en otra actualizacion**


	6. Comienza nuestro camino ninja

**Bien, aun con este bloqueo mental he tratado de escribir este capitulo, lo siento pero de momento no voy a responder comentarios**

 **Lo siento**

 **Pero para alegrarles el momento, hoy aparecera una de las perteneciente al futuro harem de Kyabe, ojala y sea de su agrado**

 **DISCLAIMED: Ni dbs ni Naruto son de mi propiedad o autoria, pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto respecticamente, lo mio solo es una historia a narrar, sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener**

 **Bien, luego de esas aclaraciones, vamos a la lectura**

* * *

En la residencia de los saiyajin, habia un ambiente alegre a pesar de que flataba un miembro de la familia, risas se escuchaban muy a menudo, era la hora de la cena, los rubios habian comido su tradicional ramen, pero luego de eso comieron otra variedad de alimentos, pues Renso y Kyabe creian que solo comer ramen no seria algo muy saludable y cuanta razon tenian

Pero a pesar de la alegria que habia en la mesa, cierta niña rubia y de coletas no podia evitar sentirse un poco preocupada por Kyabe y Renso no lo paso por alto, aunque era imposible de evitar el no verlo, la niña veia freneticamente cada vez que veia la puerta, esperando que el pelinegro cruzara por esa puerta

—Calma Naruko—decia de forma comprensiva el saiyajin mayor bebiendo un vaso de jugo, llamando la atencion de la rubia—no te preocupes por Kyabe, el enano sabe protegerse muy bien, por lo que volvera pronto, te lo aseguro

Naruko solo asintio un poco aliviada, pero aun estaba un poco preocupada, ella al ser mas habilidosa con las habilidades de chakra y un mejor control de aquella energia, tambien pudo sentir esa maligno chakra que rondaba la zona, queria quedarse con su nii-chan, pero estaba demasiado agotada y cansada que no tuvo mas remedio que retirarse junto a Renso y Naruto a su hogar

—Tranquila Naruko-chan—su gemelo mayor tambien trataba de animarla—Aniki es alguien muy fuerte, asi que sabe cuidarse muy bien y pronto vendra,, puedo asegurartelo

La rubia por mas que era apoyada no bajaba su preocupacion, aunque se lo agradecia a ambos

—Ya llegue

Hasta que la puerta se abrio y de ella entro el pelingro hasta el comedor, que la tenia tan preocupada

—¡K-niichan!

—¡E-Espera Naruko-ch...uuuugh!

Kyabe a pesar de tratar de detener a su rubia hermana adoptada, recibio tremenda embestida que casi lo saca de la casa nuevamente, mas los dos rodaron y frenaron justo en la puerta de la entrada, Naruko lo tenia bien abrazado ilesa, pues como ya estaba acostumbrado a esto, Kyabe uso su cuerpo para amortiguar a la rubia, mientras que el pobre pelinegro estaba casi inconciente y podia verse a su alma saliendo de su boca

Renso y Naruto se asomaron por la puerta del comedor y vieron la escena, suspiraron y volvieron a dentro a seguir comiendo, era algo tan tipico de esos dos en verlos en ese tipo de situaciones que ya no les preocupaba, ademas Kyabe habia demostrado ser muy resistente

Mientras que Kyabe cuando recupero la conciencia segudos despues, se tomaba la cabeza tratando de recomponerse, pero la rubia seguia encima de el, tocandolo y revisandolo desesperadamente viendo si no tenia alguna herida o lesion, esto le enternecio a Kyabe, Naruko siempre se preocupa de mas por el

—Eh Naruko—llamo suavemente a la rubia de coletas que le presto atencion—no debes preocuparte, estoy bien, te lo aseguro—le aseguraba con una sonrisa—"bueno, en realidad aun estoy medio aturdido por la embestida que me dio, pero ella nl tiene porque saberlo ¿no?—pensaba nervioso pero con una sonrisa, pero aun asi, orgulloso por la fuerza de la rubia, en el futuro va a ser una gran kunoichi de cuidado—"en serio tiene una fuerza tremenda"

—...—La rubia no decia nada, pero bajo su mirada y puso una mano en su pecho, respirando aliviada

Pero en serio estaba preocupada, ese chakra que habia sentido era tan oscuro, maligno, malicioso, terrible, por primera vez en su vida de habia preocupado tanto por el pelinegro, el sabia lo poderoso que era, mas aun asi, esta vez en serio se preocupo

¿Quien era el dueño de ese nauseabundo chakra?, no lo sabia y esperaba jamas saberlo o conocerlo, cuando lo sintio, un fuerte frio la rodeo y queria huir mas su cuerpo estaba muy adolorido y entumecido por la batalla-entrenamiento que tuvieron ella y Naruto contra Renso, por lo que huir no era opcion, pero se sintio aliviada y protegida cuando Renso los llevo cargados a ella y su igual de lastimado hermano hasta la casa

Dejando atras a Kyabe, sabia que habia alguien mas a pesar de parecer estar solo, era el dueño del chakra oscuro, pero lo unico qu habia logrado hacer era fingir sonreir y confiar en su querido Niichan, no podia hacer mas, se sentia mal por hacerle caso y dejarlo solo ahi, a la posible merced de aquel "monstruo misterioso" como ella lo llamaba, ¿para que rayos entrenaba pensando en ser una kunoichi?

—Ven, vamos a cenar—la rubia salio de su trance cuando su hermano mayor le tendio la mano con una sonrisa—la verdad es que tengo mucha hambre

La rubia entonces sonrio, no debia preocuparse tanto por su querido hermano mayor adoptivo, debia tenerle mas confianza, ademas de que pronto seria una kunoichi y podria pelear a su lado en lugar de estar tras la sombra protectora de el, de ahi en mas, ella lucharia a su lado

Sip, Naruko amaba bastante al pelinegro

Asi que con gusto tomo la mano del saiyajin y se levanto, pero ni bien lo hizo y sorprendio a Kaybe con un potente abrazo, se notaba que no lo iba a soltar, al recuperarse de su impresion sonrio, la rubia era una buena chica al preocuparse asi por el, asi que como pudo camino para no tropezarse, el potente abrazo de la rubia no le facilitaba las cosas

Iba a comer, estar con ese tipo en serio le abrio el apetito

 **-*[...]*-**

—No puedo creer que me hallan dejado sin cenar...de nuevo

Kyabe se encontraba en el puesto de Ichirakus ramen, comiendo su decimo quinto plato de ramen de cerdo y pollo, llorando comicamente, no piensen mal, al igual que a su hermanos rubios, el ramen era uno de sus platos preferidos, lo malo es que tuvo que salir de casa nuevamente en esa fria noche hasta el puesto de comida

¿Que habia pasado?, simple, Renso y el par de rubios como buenos trolleros veteranos, cumplieron su amenaza y se comieron su comida, estaba shoqueado y hasta un poco dolido, deben entenderlo, meterse con la comida de un saiyajin era un sacrilegio, una de las mas brutales e imperdonables blasfemias, hasta pudo escuchar como se reian a sus espaldas cuando salio de casa para el puesto de comida

—"Me vengare algun dia"—pensaba con un llanto comico, no podia hablar, puesto que estaba sorbiendo los fideos

El viejo Teuchi veia de reojo al pelinegro mientras picaba unas verduras atras de la barra, compadeciendose y hasta un poco divertido por la "desgracia" del pelinegro, estaba claro que no era la primera vez que el saiyajin sufria ese "terrible" destino de no comer

La verdad el anciano le tenia mucho aprecio a ambos pelinegros, ellos cuidaban muy bien de ambos rubios, sin dejar que nada malo les pase, dandoles la atencion y cuidados que esta aldea jamas les dio, al comienzo estaba dudoso de ambos, sospechando que harian cosas contra ambos rubios, jurandose que si lo hacian, sufriria la ira de un cocinero de ramen y eso era mortal, al igual que el Hokage, veia a ese par de rubios traviesos y energeticos como a sus propios nietos

Mas no fue necesario, puesto que pasando el tiempo los conocieron mejor y vieron que el par de pelinegros en realidad eran de mucha confianza, los cuidados que tenian con el par de torbellinos rubios eran bastantes, incluso los entrenban y si alguien se pasaba de listo con ellos o trataban de hacerles daño, pues, esos pobres infelices amanecian al otro dia en una cama de hospital con algunos huesos rotos incluso algunos lisiados de por vida, incluido shinobis que perdieron su vida activa a manos de ambos pelinegros

Teuchi sonreia con malicia al recordar eso, sabia que estaba mal el pensar asi, ¡pero carajo!, ¡esos tipos se lo merecian!

—Eh, Kyabe-san—el anciano dejo de picar sus verduras y llamaba al pelinegro el cual bebia el caldo desde el plato, como todo buen saiyajin tragon—¿como se encuentran ese par de rubios atolondrados?

Kyabe paso rapidamente el liquido y solto un suspiro de sarisfaccion, haciendo reir un poco al dueño del restaurante

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que se comieron mi cena—decia con resentimiento comico que le hizo gracia nuevamente al anciano, le caia bien la personalidad del pelinegro—estan bien alimentados—termino por azotar su cabeza en la barra, pero aun asi alzo su plato—otro ramen, pero esta vez de carne por favor

El anciano tomo el plato y comenzo a preparar el pedido

—A la orden—decia alegre picando la carne, le daba gusto que ambos rubios estuvieran pasandola bien—es bueno escuchar eso, la verdad han pasado por muchas cosas terribles a pesar de ser solo unos niños, cosas terribles—relataba mientras ahora preparaba la masa de los fideos y Kyabe escuchaba atentamente sib despegar la cara de la barra, aun asi, sentia tristeza por el pasado de ambos chigos—pero ellos han sabido reponerse ante las adversidades que la vida misma les ha puesto en el camino, sin perder esas sonrisas en sus rostros—decia alegre el anciano, a sabiendas de que esas sonrisas nunca se apagaran de nuevo gracias a ambos pelinegros

Teuchi y Ayame casi lloran de felicidad al ver a la rubia sonreir alegremente despues de tanto tiempo cosa que para ambos, era la sonrisa mas hermosa del mundo, que decir cuando la escucharon hablar por primera vez, ahi no pudieron evitar llorar de la alegria incluso la castaña la abrazo en la felicidad

—Son buenos chicos—decia aun con la cara pegada a la barra, mas se podia distinguir una sonrisa sincera—ladrones de comida y revoltosos sin duda alguna, pero buenos chicos a fin de cuentas—añadio con una risa nerviosa pero de buena manera

—Haha si, es verdad—añadio tambien Teuchi estirando la masa en el aire—en realidad, quisiera darle las gracias a ambos nuevamente—decia mientras ahora le daba forma a los fideos, llamando la atencion de Kyabe el cual rodo un poco el rostro para verlo—gracias a ustedes Naruko ha vuelto a sonreir, es mas animada, sonrie mas y por Kami, hasta para mi alegria he tenido la dicha y el honor de escucharla hablar nuevamente—este anciano casi vuelve a derramar lagrimas de la dicha al recordar la voz de su "nieta"

—No hay de que—le respondio sincero con una sonrisa ahora sentado y apoyando su rostro en una mano—son mis hermanos despues de todo y mi deber como tal, es proteger a mis hermanos menores, ¿no cree?

El anciano sonrio y asintio, sintiendose feliz al saber que ambos rubios estaban en muy buenas manos

—"Aunque hubiese querido, que hubieran llegado mucho antes"—pensaba con pesar, la vida de esos dos rubios hubiera sido otra si ellos hubieran llegado a sus vidas mucho antes

—Por cierto—tomaba la palabra el pelinegro viendo curioso por todas partes—¿donde esta Ayame-chan?, no la he visto en toda la noche—pregunto confundido, las castaña normalmente lo atendia apenas lo veia

—Oh, Ayame ya esta durmiendo—respondio en anciano aclarando la duda de Kyabe—hoy estuvimos muy concurridos y termino muy cansada, por eso se fue descansar, ademas a estas horas no es bueno que un menor de edad estuviera paseando—vio de forma acusatoria al pelinegro el cual se puso nervioso y desvio la mirada

—Me se cuidar muy bien yo solo—decia sin voltear la mirada

—Haha, eso lo se—decia divertido el anciano por sus reacciones, sirviendole el ramen de carne—pero aun asi, comeras este plato e iras directo a casa ¿bien?

—De acuerdo—acepto y empezo a comer

Teuchi veia al pelinegro comer con diversion, en serio era igual a los rubios

Pero mientras comia, el pelinegro pensaba en el trato que aquel viejo halcon de guerra le hizo

 **-*Flashback*-**

—¿Una propuesta?—preguntaba curioso y desconfiado el pelinegro, este tipo no le daba muy buenas vibras a pesar de pertenecer al consejo de ancianos, los cuales tampoco le agradaban—¿que trae entre manos?—directo al grano lanzo su sospecha cruzandose de brazos y mirada seria, el no se iba con rodeos

Danzo sonrio ante la pregunta del chico, de alguna forma su temperamento le agrado

—"Seras una arma perfecta a futuro mocoso"—penso con malicia mas luego respondio—tranquilo chico, no he venido con malas intenciones—obviamente Kyabe no le creyo pero dejo que siguiera hablando—es una propuesta beneficiosa tanto para los gemelos Uzumaki como para Konoha

—¿Que deseas de mis pequeños hermanos?—fruncio mas el seño y pregunto de una manera mas ruda, este tipo queria hacerle algo a sus hermanos y no lo iba a permitir

En serio a Danzo le agradaba este chico

—Si quieres saberlo, sigueme—dio la vuelta y empezo a caminar, alejandose de un confundido Kyabe—es una oportunidad unica pues no volvere a hacertela y quedara en el olvido, yo de ti me seguiria

Kyabe veia sumanente desconfiado al pelinegro, pero al final tomo una decision, este tipo queria algo con sus hermanos y obviamente no lo iba a permitir, pero debia descubrir que mismo es lo que queria, asi que chasqueando de mala gana, siguio al anciano

El camino era rodeado por un silencio incomodo para Kyabe, Danzo estaba tranquilo, el saiyajin estaba alerta por sinse tratara de una trampa, no iba a escatimar en daños si trataban de asesinarlo nuevamente, el los eliminaria primero si eso era lo que querian, sin importar si uno de ellos se trataba de una de esas momias del consejo

Caminaron por un poco mas de tiempo, hasta que llegaron a un lugar boscoso, se adentraron a el y Kyabe obviamente estaba alerta ante cualquier moviemiento hostil en su contra, mas nada de eso paso, incluso se sorprendio cuando llegaron a donde queria ir Danzo

Era un edificio enorme, oculto por un genjutsu, Kyabe lo sabia pues a pesar de no poseer chakra, se entreno para reconocer y dispersar este tipo de jutsus, aunque en realidad no lo hizo por el, sino para en un posible futuro, poder liberar a sus aliados y en especial a sus hermanos, por lo que para el, este tipo de jutsu ilusorio era totalmente inofensivo

Cosa que Danzo se dio cuenta

—Veo que te diste cuenta—dijo haciendo sellos manuales—¡liberar!

—¿Donde estamos?—pregunto un poco asombrado

Danzo no contesto y en su lugar la ilusion empezo a fluctuar hasta desaparecer y frente a ellos, aparecio lo que tanto sosprendio a Kyabe, una inmensa arquitectura que al parecer fue construida hace mucho tiempo pues se veia algo vieja, con una enorme entrada de doble puerta y encima del marco estaba grabada en grande, el simbolo de Konoha

Era una biblioteca antigua

—Sigueme—ordeno el halcon de guerra

Kyabe le asintio y empezo a seguirle, la puerta se abrio de par en par y mostro un corredizo muy largo en el cual entraron, el lugar se veia bastante abandonado, las paredes cuarteadas y con algunos musgos, ademas del goteo del techo, este lugar estaba muy demacrado, talvez la biblioteca que intuia estaba al fondo del corredizo estaria en iguales condiciones, al menos eso es lo que Kyabe pensaba

Pero se equivoco por completo

El lugar estaba impecable, era inmenso y con miles y miles de pergaminos en sus estancias, el lugar era iluminado por luz electrica y algunas computadoras, estaba modernizada, claro que para los estandares del mundo shinobi, pues era algo muy atrasado tecnologicamente comparado con el planeta Sadla

En la barra de atencion, un encapuchado con mascara se encontraba atras, para atender a los que entren, gracias a eso, no se sabia si era hombre o mujer

—¿Que lugar es este?

Intento dar un paso adentro y ni bien asento bien el pie en el suelo abrio bien los ojos al sentir muchos filos directamente en su garganta

El "bibliotecario" habia saltado de la barra y se lanzo contra el pelinegro, su capucha cayo y por su mascara se pudo saber que era un Anbu, el cual no estaba solo, pues otros tambien habian aparecido y tambien amenazaban la garganta del pelinegro

Cabe mencionar que Kyabe no se habia dado cuenta, que Danzo se quedo en la puerta

—Nadie a excepcion de Hokage-sama y el venerable consejo de ancianos tiene acceso a este lugar—decia el anbu bibliotecario, distorcionando su voz para no delatar su genero—contesta, ¿como llegaste a este lugar? o una pregunta mejor ¿como sabias de este lugar?

El pelinegro se recupero de su sorpresa y frunciendo el ceño iba a contestar, mas Danzo se le adelanto

—Bajen sus armas—el anciano hacia acto de aparicion—el viene conmigo

—¡Danzo-sama!—exclamaron con respeto y acataron la orden de bajar sus armas, ademas de arrodillarse de forma respetuosa a el—señor, con todo respeto, ese chico no puede estar aqui, es un lugar prohibido para personas que no sean el Hokage y el consejo de ancianos—debatio el bibliotecario

—Eso lo se, pero las cosas cambian si el sujeto es invitado por alguno de ellos ¿no?—el anbu asintio al saber de esa ley de la biblioteca—asi que no te preocupes, el esta bajo mi completa responsbilidad—dijo pasando a un lado de el siendo seguido por un curioso Kyabe

—Danzo-sama, esto debo reportarlo al Hokage—dijo el anbu—lo sabe, ¿verdad?

—Si, lo se—repondio sin parar o siquiera voltear a verlo

El Anbu y los demas al ver que no habia problemas, volvieron a sus sitios de resguardo, el bibliotecario atras de la barra y el resto a las sombras, Kyabe seguia viendo todo el lugar mientras caminaba tras Danzo, debia admitir que era un lugar misteroso e interesante y un poco lujubre, pero le atraia este ambiente

Lo siguio aun mas al fondo hasta llegar a unas escaleras ee madera, la cual subieron hasta llegar al siguiente piso, al llegar ahi siguieron caminando hasta llegar a otro porton, no tan grande como el de la entrada a la biblioteca, pero igual era muy grande

Y se dio cuenta de algo muy familiar grabado en el marco de esa puerta

—"Ese es..."—pensaba un poco soprendido—"el simbilo del remolino que tienen Naruto y Naruko estampado en sus ropas, asi como toda Konoha"

Estaba confundido, ¿que estaba pasando aqui?, la puerta grande se abrio y al entrar pudo ver como miles y miles de rollos con el mismo simbolo estaban en los aparadores

—Bien, henos aqui—decia Danzo al fin—supongo que tienes algunas preguntas, ¿no?

—Si, pero la principal es—afirmaba viendo todo el lugar—¿en donde estamos?

El viejo halcon de guerra se sento en uno de los bancos del lugar, Kyabe lo imito

—Esta es la gran biblioteca de todo el conocimiento de Konoha—decia con orgullo—todos los secretos de la aldea, jutsus prohibidos y poderosos, armas y todo tipo de informacion se encuentran en este lugar—termino de relatar el anciano

—Vaya, ¿en serio?—Kyabe estaba sorprendido y no hacia nada por ocultarlo y no era para menos, ¿para que lo habia traido a un lugar prohibido y muy importante?, ante esa reflexion fruncio em seño y se cruzo de brazos, su desconfianza habia vuelto—¿porque me trajo aqui?

—No confias en mi ¿no?—pregunto divertido lo obvio y claro que Kyabe le nego sin duda alguna—te traje aqui para que puedas aprender alguno de estos jutsus y puedas buscar la informacion que desees

Kyabe alzo una ceja confundido, el no era un usuario de Chakra, el usaba el Ki, por lo que no le era posible aprender o ejecutar alguno de esos jutsus, la informacion si era posible el usarla, pero nada mas, no tenia sentido el que el estuviera aqui

—Yo no soy un usuario de chakra—aclaro Kyabe y Danzo asintio en comprension—a excepcion de la informacion, nada mas me serviria, ¿para que me trajo aqui?

—Es verdad que tu no eres un usuario de Chakra—respondia el viejo halcon de guerra apoyandose en el respaldar de la silla—pero tus pequeños y rubios hermanos si—los ojos de Kyabe se abrieron un poco en la sorpresa al recordar aquello—si tu pudieras aprender estos jutsus, podrias enseñarselos a esos chicos, ¿no crees?, pero eso si, solo tu podras venir a este lugar

Vaya, una oportunidad de oro para Naruto y Naruko, el podria a ayudarlos a ser mas fuertes con los jutsus poderosos que habian aqui y asi no preocuparse por ellos cuando no estaban cerca o cuando los dejaban solos por alguna mision encargada por el Hokage

—Si, eso suena muy bien—aun ante esa respuesta Kyabe se mantenia serio—demasiado bien en realidad, ¿que ganaria usted con todo esto?

Danzo solo sonrio con malicia y aunque trato de disimularlo Kyabe se dio cuenta, lo sabia, no habia nada bueno tras su oferta, se levanto de su silla y camino hasta uno de los aparadores, tomando uno de los rollos de los Uzumaki, volvio a sentarse en su silla

Sin previo aviso, le lanzo el pergamino a Kyabe que lo tomo sin cambiar su pocision, solo alzo el brazo y asi lo atrapo, sin despegar la mirada de Danzo, mas luego abrio el pergamino y comenzo a leerlo y se sorprendio un poco al leerlo, el contenido era muy interesante

 ** _Cadenas de Diamantina_**

 _Usuario: solo los miembros_ _femeninos del clan Uzumaki_

Un buen aditamento para Naruko

Luego vio algo que tambien le llamo la atencion

 ** _Arte del Kenjutsu (combate de espadas)_**

 _Usuarios: todos los miembros, sobresaliente en los varones_

Naruto podia tener un fuerte

Luego leyo una ultima especialidad, que en serio llamo su atencion

 ** _Arte del Fuinjutsu (sellados)_**

 _Usuarios: todos los miembros_

Esto sonaba bastante util para ambos, habia escuchado maravillas acerca del fuinjutsu, un arte muy popular, pero lastimosamente muy dificil de aprender, por eso existian muy pocos maestros del Fuinjutsu, era una lastima, era un arte muy provechoso

Podian almacenar cualquier cosa dentro de esos pergaminos y facilitar a un shinobi sus movimientos, ya que no tendria la molestia del equipaje, eso en serio seria jodidamente util para ambos rubios

Con esta informacion ya estaba tomando una seria decision

—Quiero que ambos chicos aprendan de su legado—respondio causando la confusion de Kyabe, ¿que no debia ser eso junto a su linaje Namikaze un secreto hasta la mayoria de edad?—no me malinterpretes, no deben saber nada de su origen, asi que si vas a enselarles este tipo de cosas a los gemelos, deberas ocultar su origen

—¿Me pide que les mienta?—pregunto serio el saiyajin

—Es la mejor forma de que aprendan sin obstaculos—respondia con una ligera sonrisa—¿quieres mantenerlos a salvo o no?

Kyabe estaba dudoso de esta oferta, pero bueno, no tenia mas opcion, igual iba a hablar con Renso para que tambien este al tanto, el sabria como ayudarlo y asi mantener al par de rubios a salvo por si se trata de alguna trampa de el anciano del consejo

Obvio que tambien lo hablaria con el hokage, el anciano era bastante serio en este tipo de temas

Mas aun asi queria asegurarse

—Aun no contesta mi anterior pregunta—decia serio cerrando el pergamino—¿que gana usted con esto?

—Haha, en serio no confias en mi—reia el halcon de guerra divertido—pero admito que ya me lo esperaba—decia suspirando aun divertido—pero aunque no le lo creas, no quiero nada, simplemente es como te digo, quiero ayudar a pulir a unos diamantes en bruto como ustedes—decia fingiendo sinceridad, pero obviamente Kyabe no le creia—entonces, ¿aceptas mi propuesta?

Kyabe no sabia como responder, aun estaba dudoso, este tipo claramente tenia malas intenciones pero este lugar tenia muchos secretos que podrian ayudar a sus pequeños hermanos a crecer como shinobis y seguir adelante, para no tener que preocuparse por ellos cuando no esten, esto lo hizo sentir algo triste

Ya habian pasado los 7 años, pronto debian partir

No podian llevarlos con ellos por obvias razones

Asi que decidio jugarselas todas, no iba a dejar al par de rubios desprotegidos, los iban a entrernar lo mas que pudieran, pero no dejaria que el anciano maligno en frente suyo los vaya a dañar, le iba a hablar al Hokage con respecto a eso

Le pedirian que deje a los rubios con alguien de confianza, hasta que ellos volvieran

Porque iban a volver y eso era seguro

—Eso suena muy interesante—decia Kyabe con una mano en el menton viendo a Danzo—bien, tenemos un trato—aceptaba un dudoso Kyabe extendiendole la mano a Danzo

—No te vas a arrepentir mi joven amigo—decia con confianza el Shimura—creeme, tomaste una muy buena decision..."para mi"—pensaba de forma maligna el pelinegro vendado

—De todos modos, ¿porque esta parte de la biblioteca es superior a las otras?—preguntaba confuso, el lugar del remolino rojo era sumamente extenso—es muy especioso y con muchos mas pergaminos

Danzo solo sonrio y le lanzo un viejo libro, el cual tambien tenia en medio de la tapa gastada, el remolino rojo de los Uzumaki

Kyabe lo miro confundido por esto

—Ahi encontraras la respuesta a tus dudas—respondia cofiado—y no te preocupes, este libro es de mi propiedad, por lo que no es de aqui y podras sacarlo sin problemas

—Gracias...supongo—agradecio y volvio a ver la portada del libro

—Bien, es hora de irnos—sugirio y Kyabe acepto lo dicho—ya deberias estar en casa

Ambos salieron del lugar, claro que antes Kyabe paso por una muy extenuante revision por parte de los Anbus, era protocolo para ver si se llevaba algo que fuera de la biblioteca prohibida sin autorizacion, solo encontraron el libro que Danzo le dio, pero como no era propiedad de la biblioteca, pues no tuvo problemas

A Danzo no lo revisaron ni paso por los mismos protocolos porque era un anciano del consejo, ellos tambien tenian la autorizacion de entrar a este lugar sagrado e incluso sacar material de la biblioteca sin problemas

Asi sin despedirse ninguno de los dos, cada quien se fue por su lado

 **-*Fin del Flashback*-**

—"Ese hombre, Danzo, no es de fiar"—pensaba mientras aun estaba comiendo en la barra, de forma milagrosa logro que el anciano Teuchi le vendiera un poco mas de ramen, aunque tambien admitia que era muy tarde—bien, ya estoy satisfecho, tenga Teuchi-san

El pelinegro le dio una bolsita llena de monedas, el cual el cocinero tomo con mucho agradecimiento y sus ojos brillaban como dos faros de luz a maxima potencia, Kyabe ganaba mucho en sus misiones, de ahi Kyabe se bajo de la silla alegre y satisfecho, agradeciendole al cocinero se fue del local

Los peminegros y los gemelos rubios claramente eran sus clientes favoritos

—"Estos chicos son una mina de oro"—pensaba con avaricia y escurriendole baba por la boca

Luego de ese avaro y comico pensamiento, cerro el puesto y empezo a lavar el cerro de platos sucios que el pelinegro dejaba, pero valian la pena por cada centavo que le pagaban, tarareaba una cancion para darse aun mas animos, vaya que la paga le habia dado un buen humor

Sin darse cuenta como su castaña hija entraba a la tienda, somñolienta y sobandose un ojo por el sueño

—Oto-san...—llamaba a su padre durante un tierno bostezo

—Oh, buenas noches Ayame-chan—saludaba alegre el anciano, estaba animado a pesar de que estaba lavando un inmenso cerro de platos y utencilios—¿dormiste bien?—preguntaba volviendo a centrarse en su tarea

—Si, gracias por preguntar—respondio alegre, mas luego vio que el local ya estaba cerrado, algo un poco increible pues faltaba aun una hora para cerrar y su avaro padre jamas cerraba temprano—¿are?, ¿porque has cerrado tan temprano padre?—mas luego se dio cuenta de la cantidad monstruosa de platos sucios que lavaba su padre—¿y eso?—pregunto señalando nerviosa la increible montaña de desastre de la cual su padre se estaba ocupando, por Kami, pareciera que en cualquier momento les caeria encima

—Oh bueno, contestando tu primera pregunta, cerre temprano porque ya no hay mas ingredientes para hacer mas platos, se acabaron todos—decia de forma normal sorprendiendo a la castaña al saber que de un momento a otro todos los ingredientes se habian acabado, mas el viejo luego la miro con ojos picaros para responderle a su siguiente duda, cosa que por algun motivo la ponia nerviosa—y para la siguiente pregunta, pues cierto pelinegro menor, tragon por naturaleza, vino a comer a esta hora y por eso estoy lavando esta cantidad de platos, tambien es el culpable de que se nos halla acabado todo—solto la bomba a su hija la cual quedo el shock por la informacion—oh, es verdad, mañana deberemos levantarnos mas temprano para ir al mercado a conseguir mas viveres

Y ocultando su risa al ver como su hija habia quedado shoqueada, volvio a lavar los trastes

—¡¿Kyabe-kun estuvo aqui?!—pregunto sonrojada y alarmada al no haber atendido al pelinegro—¿porque no me avisaste?—pregunto enojada con un lindo puchero

—Estabas descansando—fue la simple respuesta del cocinero

—¡Pudiste haberme llamado!—exclamo toda molesta y roja, Teuchi aguantaba las ganas de reirse por el comportamiento de su hija—ese baka—deijo enojada y con el adorable puchero—le habia dicho que me avise cuando vaya a venir para poder atenderlo

—La verdad yo me ofreci a llamarte—declaro sin dejar de lavar platos—pero el me dijo que mejor re deje descansar, porque lo merecias por tu arduo trabajo de hoy

La castaña solo resoplo molesta y aun sonrojada

—Ese Baka—dijo molesta mas luego suspiro derrotada, ya no podia hacer nada y sonrio apenada, Kyabe era siempre una persona amable—"que buen chico, ¿me pregunto como habra estado su dia?"—se pregunto mentalmente y luego se puso unos guantes de goma, y fue a lado de su padre—bueno padre, hazme un lado—pidio y comenzo a lavar platos

—Vaya que estas muy animada—dijo alegre por su hija—¿tanto te gusta ese chico?—pregunto divertido sabiendo de antemano la respuesta, pero queria moletstarla un poco

Cosa que logro con exito cuando la vio sonrojarse nuevamente de golpe

—¡PAPÁ!—exclamo completamente avergonzada

—Hahaha, es broma tranquila Ayame—se disculpaba pero no de forma sincera, pues le gustaba avergonzar a su hija con el pelinegro—pero debes esforzarte mas en un futuro—decia mas seriamente llamando la atencion de su hija—Kyabe-san come como una bestia, debes saber cocinar y satisfacerlo para llegar a ser una buena esposa para el—termino burlon volviendola a avergonzar

—¡Papá!, ¡basta!, ¡me averguenzas!—exclamaba escondiendo tiernamente su rostro tras una olla

Tras una ultima carcajada del viejo Teuchi, empezaron a lavar los platos, mas Ayame tenia la mente ida, las ultimas palabras de su padre la habian hecho pensar

—"Ser una buena esposa...para Kyabe-san"—pensaba sonrojada e ilusionada y luego sonrio—"si, ese futuro se ve muy cercano y prometedor"—pensando aun en esa fantasia seguia lavando los platos, pero esa linda sonrisa jamas abandono su rostro

Si, la linda Ayame estaba secretamente enamorada del pelinegro, al comienzo era desconfiada de ambos pelinegros al no conocerlos, creia que solo querian hacerles daño a ambos rubios, mas no fue asi, fue todo lo contrario, los rubios ahora estaban mas sanos y bien alimentados, ademas de estar en buena forma fisica

Ahora estaba agradecida con ambos, pues los rubios ahora eran mucho mas alegres, en periodos de tiempo pasaba con Kyabe ya que el pelinegro siempre acompañaba a los gemelos Uzumaki a Ichirakus, de ahi al conocerlo mejor empezo su atraccion por el pelinegro

Pero caeria totalmente por el cuando un dia ella protegiana los gemelos de una turba de gente mala, estaba lastimada porque defendia a los niños, pero cuando iban a seguir, como meteoro cayo en el lugar, con ira se encargo de la muchedumbre, no mato a nadie, pero quebro mucho huesos, de esa turba nadie volveria a caminar sin ayuda de bastones o sillasnde ruedas, los shinobis que participaban tambien, por lo que perdieron la vida activa de shinobis, quedando como simples civiles

En ese momento no vio a un niño como ella, vio a un guerrero protector que siempre estara ahi para salvarlos de todo y de todos aquellos que les quieran hacer daño y eso le gusto, en Kyabe vio a su futuro consorte y eso que cuando lo conocio apenas tenian 7 años cada uno, basicamente se volvieron amigos de la infancia

Eso le daba puntos extra

Tambien ayudo la personalidad amable y protectora que siempre tenia en si

Ya estaba decidido, Kyabe era el hombre que ella siempre soño y no lo iba a dejar ir asi de facil

 **-*[...]*-**

Al dia siguiente el dia de ambos saiyajin estaban bastantes normales, Kyabe aun estaba un poco molesto por haberlo dejado sin comer y obligado a salir a comer a fuera a tan tarde en la noche, asi que intento hacerles la ley de hielo

Pero bien dicho lo INTENTO

Solo bastaron los ojitos de cachorro triste de los hermosos ojos violeta de Naruko para que todas las defensas de Kyabe se derrumbaran por completo y los perdonara, cielos, ese chico necesitaba entrenar mas que su alma y cuerpo, necesitaba tambien entrenar su caracter

Al final la rubia se fue junto a su gemelo a la academia ninja satisfecha y alegre de haber convencido a su oniichan que no estuviera enojados con ellos

Mientras en dicha academia, una reunion de profesores se llevaba a cabo y eran los mismos profesores que habian demostrado burla y hostilidad a ambos pelinegros, mas ahora los veian con otros ojos, si bien creian que ese par eran unos monstruos como el resto de civiles de Konoha, tambien vieron mucha habilidad y potencial a explotar en ese pelinegro

Kyabe habia llamado la atencion de todos

Aun estaban incredulos de la derrota de Sasuke Uchiha ante este chico, fue tan facil que dejaba en ridiculo las eneseñansas de los maestros, el Uchiha era considerado desde que ingreso a la academia como un prodigio y no se habian equivocado hasta ahora, pues el muchacho con tan poca edad mostro un potencial en bruto increible, tanto asi que era considerado una elite y no solo por su linaje, sino tambien por todas sus habilidades

Habian puesto toda si atencion a ese chico y habia valido la pena cada segundo que paso

Hasta ahora

Kyabe les habia llamado bastante la atencion, las habilidades del pelinegro saiyajin superaban y por mucho a las del joven Uchiha

—Ese chico ha superado las espectativas que todos nosotros teniamos sobre el—decia uno de los maestros—debemos admitirlo, lo suestimamos demasiado

—Creimos que por no asistir a la academia seria un cero a la izquierda

—El chico tiene un potencial enorme—decia uno de los maestros de la academia, analizando todo al respecto—¿deberiamos decirle al Hokage que lo ingrese a la academia?

—No, imposible—decia otro molesto por no poder ingresar al pelinegro—la ceremonia de graduacion de Gennins es mañana, ademas de que las leyes estipulan que deben ingresar a los 4 años, el chico ahora tiene 14, creo que va a cumplir los 15, asi que es imposible que ingrese

—Mierda

—Aun asi, junto a su maestro son shinobis especiales—decia con tono amargo otro de los presentes—son jounins sin siquiera pisar una sola vez la academia...par de bastardos—decia con odio a esos dos, pues tenia rencor a ambos pelinegros por proteger al "par de demoniod" como todos los llamaban

—Pues esos "bastardos" pueden acabar contigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos—decia un profesor peliazul cruzado de brazos—mejor no te metas con ellos, por tu bien fisico

—Callate Mizuki—gruñia el jounnin desviando la mirada enojado

—Como sea—el peliazul se separo de la pared en la cual estaba recostado—debemos ir a dar clases

Asi todos de mala gana y malhumorados se levantaron de sus sitios y comenzaban a salir, pero antes de eso disfrazaban su estado de animo ya sea con una sonrisa o rostro neutral, pero al salir cierto castaño se topo con ellos

—¿Me perdi de algo?—pregunto curioso y extrañado Iruka

—No, de nada—respondio Muzuki con una sonrisa

 **-*[...]*-**

—Demonios, ¿otra vez lo mismo?—decia desganado Kyabe al caminar nuevamente a la academia, con un pañuelo enorme, donde guardaba los alimentos que ambos rubios habian olvidado, otra vez—en serio estos dos son un desastre sin remedio—suspiraba por sus hermanos rubios

Camino todo el trayecto relajado, como siempre recibiendo las miradas de los aldeanos y shinobis, pero ahora habian cambiado tras su demostracion de poder tras su batalla contra el ultimo de los Uchiha en Konoha, ahora el odio habia sido mermado un poco y el temor fue aumentando

La verdad no le importaba, mientras no lo molesten a el le bastaba para no romper huesos

Llego a la academia y el resultado era el mismo, los civiles a pesar de querer disimularlo no podian esconder su temor, asi que desviaban la mirada y si era posible, le habrian paso, Kyabe suspiro, esto ya se veia venir para largo, entro a la academia y vio a un grupo de profesores, los cuales lo vieron con desagrado, el sin importancia haciendolos enojar hasta que llego al salon, aliviado de haber llegado, abrio la puerta

Pero jamas se espero lo siguiente

—¡K-niichan!

O talvez si

 **¡BAM!**

-¡UAAAAAAAGH!

Una feliz Naruko lo embistio sin dejarlo poner un solo pie adentro y ambos cayeron en medio del pasillo, como siempre, Naruko ilesa y sonriente mientras que Kyabe estaba casi inconcinente tirado, pero por suerte los alimentos estaban intactos, el pelinegro dejo su brazo alzado para evitar que caiga la franela

Naruto con su cara apoyada en su mano y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja veia desde su asiento divertido por esta clasica escena entre esos dos, los otros alumnos tambien, aunque era un poco dificil de creer que Kyabe, siendo tan poderoso, ese golpe halla sido suficiente para dejar al pelinegro casi noqueado

No sabian lo poderosas que eran las tacleadas amorosas de Naruko

—Rayos, ni bien llego a este luga y ya me estan lloviendo vergazos—susurro aun un poco aturdido y siendo ayudado a levantarse por una muy sonriente Naruko—gracias Naruko—le agradecia con una sonrisa mientras se sacudia la ropa, en eso tomo la franela del suelo—bien ustedes dos, deberian ser mas atentos, volvieron a dejar sus almuer...—no pudo terminar su ligero regaño ya que con una velocidad que dejaria en verguenza al difunto Yondaime hokage y al actual Raikae, Naruko ya le habia arrebatado la franela y al mismo tiempo volvio con su igual de emocionado hermano gemelo—...zos...—el pelinegro solo parpadeo un par de veces en el asombro—oigan, ¿acaso van a ignorar...?

—¡Itadakimasu!—exclamaron con animo ambos rubios, ya a estas alturas a nadie asombraba que Naruko hablara

—Aaaah, aun no se porque lo intento—suspiraba desanimado y derrotado el pelinegro rascandose la nuca al ver como ignoraban su intento de regaño, mas luego volvio a verlos y una ligera sonrisa aparecio en sus labios cuando los escucho reir alegremente—"pero...vale la pena el sufrimiento"—penso con alegria por ambos rubios

Claro que valia, el verlos sonreir valia toda la maldita pena del mundo

Mas luego volvio a sentirse como era observado y cuando vio el resto del salon, se dio cuenta de que no estaba equivocado, pues todos los ojos estaban clavados en el, sintiendose un poco intimidado por tantas miradas profundas que le dirijian, la mayoria era de asombro y algo de admiracion hacia su persona, tambien pudo notar algunas que denotaban miedo, esas las ignoro

Aunque tambien pudo sentir unas auras y miradas asesinas, obviamente el club de fans de Sasuke liderdas por Ino y Sakura no perdonaban el que halla lastimado a su "perfeccion personificada", Kyabe intimidado y sudando a mares, simplemente desvio la mirada claramente nervioso, mejor evitar el problema

—Bueno, Naruko, Naruto—llamaba la atencion de ambos rubios que tenian la boca llena por la comida—nos vemos en casa, ¿de acuerdo?—al no poder responder verbalmente al tener la boca llena, ambos alzaron los pulgares, Kyabe sonrio divertido por eso y se daba vuelta para marcharse, ya no habia nada que hacer ahi—nos vemos

Ya estaba por retirarse, pero algo o mejor dicho, alguien le estorbo el paso

—¡Sasuke-kun!—exclamaron todo su club de fans

Asi es, Sasuke Uchiha habia vuelto a la academia, aun tenia algunas vendas al su cuerpo, asi como una gasa pegada en su mejilla izquierda, pero no se veia tan grave, en cuanto ambos se vieron, chocaron sus miradas

Kybe estaba un poco incomodo con la mirada que el Uchih le dedicaba directamente, pues lo veia directo a los ojos, sus ojos eran tan negros como la noche mismas, pero aun asi podia sentir como trataban de calcinarlo de adentro hacia afuera, como al mas ruin de las personas

Pero para su confusion tambien pudo notar en su mirada una pisca de ...¿respeto?

Naruto veia todo esto tranquilo, sabia perfectamente bien que su Aniki podria vencerlo nuevamente, asi que comia tranquilo, mas Naruko era un caso distinto, su gemela rubia veia al Uchiha de forma amenazante, ella tambien sabia que su niichan podria facilmente barrer el piso con el nuevamente, pero eso no significaba que no saltaria a defenderlo si se pasaba de listo

Ademas, aun recordaba su apuesta, por lo que sonrio maliciosamente y como si estuvieran conectados de alguna forma, todos sus compañeros masculinos sonreian igual, ya ansiaban verlo vestido de sirviente, esto causo que un escalofrio recorriera la columna vertebral de Sasuke, lo queprovoco que Kyabe lo mirara raro por su forma de actuar

Extrañado por ese presentimiento, decidio ignorarlo y paso a lado de Kyabe ignorandolo por completo, encaminandose a su lugar de siempre se sento en el, viendo a la ventana e ignorando olimpicamente a su club de fans que chillaban de emocion al verlo de nuevo, haciendo que los demas presentes vieran esto con una gota bajandoles por la nuca, ni aun estando herido Sasuke dejaba de ser tan frio y distante, pero al menos Kyabe suspiro aliviado, por lo que habia visto no hizo que el camino del pelinegro Uchiha se desviara aun mas

Aliviado iba a retirarse, pero fue el mismo Uchiha quien lo detuvo

—Espera...—la voz de Sasuke detuvo a Kyabe y llamo su atencion—solo tengo que decirte algo—despego su mirada de la ventana y lo miro fijamente, el saiyajin se sorprendio cuando pudo ver en su mirada unas intensas brasas desafiantes a su persona—ayer me ganaste de de forma limpia y justa, pero creeme esto—se levantaba de su asiento y lo apuntaba con su dedo—voy a superarte y vas a caer en mis manos—apreto su mano con la que lo apuntaba en un puño y prometia a frente a toda la clase—no voy a descansar hasta vencerte

El ambiente se torno algo tenso, pero aun asi, Kyabe por alguna razon sonrio

—Ya lo veremos—fue lo unico que dijo al abandonar el salon de clases

Y ni bien lo hizo las fans de Sasuke explotaron en halagos y apoyo al Uchiha, el cual habia vuelto a su tradicional posicion pensativa viendo a travez de la ventana, ignorandolas olimpicamente de nuevo, pero por un momento, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, vio de reojo a la rubia Uzumaki que devoraba alegremente su comida y sin quererlo, se sonrojo un poco al ver que en realidad la rubia era algo atractiva en realidad

—"¡Idiota!, ¡deja de pensar de esa forma por esa tonta!"—se regañaba Sasuke internamente, pero su sonrojo no se fue

Desde ese dia, las cosas iban a cambiar

* * *

 **Bien, eso fue todo el capitulo, espero les halla gustado, lo siento porque en los avances se vio que Naruto iba a robar el pergamino sagrado como en el cannon, pero ya no me alcanzo el tiempo ni la inspiracion pars escribir todos los eventos que prescedieron a ese suceso, espero lo entiendan, pero prometo que en el proximo capitulo si lo plasmare, lo prometo**

 **Preguntas:**

 **¿Estuvo bien que Kyabe aceptara el trato con Danzo?**

 **¿Que tramara esa vivora?**

 **¿Ayame podra algun dia conquistar el corazon del denso saiyajin?**

 **¿Naruko algun dia dejara de embestir a Kyabe? XD**

 **¿Sasuke desistira de querer superar a Kyabe?**

 **¿Que sera lo que le sucede a Sasuke con Naruko?**

 **Fin del espacio de dudas**

 **Como siempre toda queja, duda o sugerencia pueden dejarmela ya sea por medio de un review o via PM, asi que se me cuidan y ya nos veremos en otra actualizacion**

 **Nos vemos**


End file.
